The Fifth Ninja War
by evryluvsmisty
Summary: Five years have passed since the Fourth Ninja war was won, but that was just the warm up. The real battle, starts now.
1. Familiar faces

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then Sakura would have jumped him already. :P**

1st out of 3 books.

**AN/ Just bored and thought up a story. I have written for so long and my vocabulary is very simple and repetitive now. Hopefully when I get back the feel I get back some better looking words. Lol. On with the show!**

***QUICK EDIT 09-JUN-2012*  
**

* * *

"Dammit. Why did Baa-chan send me on this boring assignment!" Naruto shouted while walking the busy street with his hands behind his head. Sakura shook her head. For all the growing up he did, some things just didn't change. Sure, he had his moments when she would swell with pride at the maturity he exhibited when it mattered. But then times like this made her wonder if he really did learn anything at all or if he was still the same annoying brat she met in the academy.

But despite that no one ever questioned his abilities anymore. Twenty years old and already a top Jounin.

No.

That was an understatement. He was _the _top Jounin. After all, why else was he the Hokage elect.

His body had grown as well. She had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. He'd often rumble in his deep voice that he could place his ramen bowl on her head before eating it. She'd tiptoe before knocking him to the floor. Then she'd pretend to be mad at him, but secretly, she didn't mind one bit. When he was rubbing his head his biceps did tense ever so wonderfully. Yes. Uzumaki Naruto had become a bonafide heartthrob all over Konoha. Hell he even had an entourage of girls here in Suna that followed him around like lost puppies whenever he would visit.

Gone was the black and orange jacket and replaced with a tight black muscle t-shirt. He still wore orange pants but it was much less baggy and was now a more muted shade than the blaring bright he wore years ago.

"Naarutoo" Sakura almost sang while scolding him. "Tsunade shishou thinks that you being Konoha's ambassador for the Chuunin exams is good way to practice your politics. You're the next in line to be Hokage and you'll have to deal with powerful people by diplomatic means. Cha. Not everything about Hokage is going to be you running around 'beating up the bad guys' you know."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sakura was frowning the way she always would when she thought something was common sense. He thought it was cute. Actually, everything about Sakura was cute to him. She certainly wasn't 'scrawny' and 'flat chested' anymore. He eyed her legs while they walked. They were his favorite feature about her after her eyes. The breeze blew her half skirt and her hair, resulting in her raising her hand, tucking her bangs behind her ears with slender fingers. Naruto felt the smile spread through the rests of his body.

"Naruto are you even listening to me?"

Naruto jumped. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just a little hungry," he lied. Sakura sighed dramatically. "At least you had the decency to be embarrassed about it." Naruto started to sweat and laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Heh heh. Yeahh…"

He thanked Kami she didn't know what _really_ made him blush.

The third person in the group followed in silence reading his same book he had been reading since the series' author had died five years ago. Needless to say, Kakashi hadn't changed one bit. "You will get to eat when we meet up with Gaara-kun, Naruto. He's probably had different flavors of ramen prepared for your arrival."

"RAMEN! YATTA!" the blond screamed while jumping to show his excitement. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the antics of her teammate. He mood quickly turned solemn at the thought. _'Teammate.' _

"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?"

She looked up into the concerned azure eyes, genuine concern filling them. "I'm fine Naruto," she said, reassuring him with a sweet smile.

Naruto's lips lifted as well, mirroring hers. _'I love her/his smile.'_

Emerald locked on to the azure, and their footsteps fell in time, sinking in the sand filled road. The smiles ebbed away, replaced by intense gazes with swirling emotions behind them… until Naruto almost collided with a lady.

"Gomen nasai," he said softly while passing the woman.

_'K__uso... I need to be more careful,'_ Naruto thought. His shoulders slumped.

If he had only spared a glance at Sakura though, he would have seen her blushing.

Kakashi held back from shaking his head in frustration._'Idiots.' _

He realized the awkward silence as his former students dragged their sandals against the sandy road. "Now Naruto, remember. We will only begin your training of mastering nine tail mode/sage mode combo _after_ you've completed your diplomatic duties as an ambassador of Konoha. Naruto once again placed his hands behind his head and mumbled, "Why am I doing this boring diplomatic thing in the first place. Should be on an S-ranked mission."

Sakura and Kakashi fell down anime style for a couple seconds while the blonde walked on oblivious to the fact. They then sprang to their feet and looked at each other with sweat drops, seemingly talking telepathically. _'Did he not hear a word I/You said?'_

They brushed off the dirt before realizing Naruto was a good distance away. "Naruto! Chotto matte!" Naruto slowed his pace a bit while thinking, _'Oh well. At least I get to see Gaara and Matsuri.'_

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

_**Konohagakure**_

* * *

Godaime Hokage, Tsunade of the legendary Sannin, sat behind her desk. Her fingers locked while blocking her face. She looked at the man in front of her. One of her best and most trusted. She removed a hand to get a folder from the drawer before handing it to the Anbu before her. He accepted it without a word. As he always would. Tsunade looked at the hawk mask knowing the face she was really speaking to. Her fingers locked again and she resumed her previous position looking the Anbu dead in the eye and speaking. "There's been some talk about a gathering of S ranked Nin close to the border of Fire country. You are to gather your team as well as another and lead them both into the territory marked in the folder and find out if the rumors are true. If they indeed are true, you are to eliminate any nuke Nin of Konoha or any Nin that poses a threat to Konoha. Understood?"

The Anbu captain simply bowed and said, "Hai." He turned around, now heading to the door. He was stopped as he stuck his hand out to turn the knob.

"Shikamaru," Tsunade called. The captain stopped. Tsunade decided to chose her next words carefully. "These S ranked Nin may be members of Akatsuki. I know you may feel emotional and want revenge for As-,"

"It's not that," he cut her off. "Asuma-sensei has been avenged and my life is no longer about mourning for his." The hawk masked man turned his head to look at his Hokage. "But they DO endanger my village's future as well as my sensei's son. Also…."

Tsunade saw the mask tilt to the floor and look at his sandals. She narrowed her eyes and read his mind. "Naruto," she stated more than asked.

He looked up and stared at her for a good couple of moments but he then his body straightened and she could practically feel the determination radiating from him. "I won't let them take away another one of my precious people," before exiting the room. Tsunade just watched as he closed the door before leaning back in her chair and smiling. _'Heh. That brat can really change anyone can't he?'_

* * *

_**Suna**_

* * *

"Gaara! Long time no see!" the blond shouted while throwing an arm around the Kazekage's shoulders once they were in his office. This was short lived however as Sakura grabbed Naruto and yanked him off before giving him a light knock to the head. "Naruutooo." There she goes with that sweet singing of Naruto's name again. "Call him by his title of Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara smirked at the blonde's predicament. "You know I don't mind Sakura." Sakura with a fist full of Naruto's shirt while he hung limply turned her head to Gaara and smiled. "Hai. I know Gaara. But Mr. Hokage-wannabe here is in training. So he should start using proper titles!"

Naruto just rubbed his head while a raincloud appeared above him. "Sakkkuuraa chaaannn," he whined lowly. Gaara couldn't help but laugh. It was interrupted when Matsuri entered the room with a baby in her arms. "Oh. Sorry Gaara. I didn't know you had guests."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Matsuri-chan!" It was only then that Matsuri realized justwho the guests in the room were. "Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun!" Sakura rushed over to give her a hug before looking at the bundle in her arms. "Ohhhhhh he's sho cute. Yesh you are! You're a little cutie!" she said while playing with the baby's hands and making him laugh. While she was doing that she barely heard Naruto mumble out, "So much for being professional."

"I'm not the one practicing here!" she bit back before returning her attention to the baby. Kakashi and Gaara had a chuckle as an even bigger rain cloud replaced the previous one over Naruto's head. "I'm not sure I want to be Hokage anymore."

All the members of the room were laughing now.

* * *

_**Border of Hi no Kuni**_

* * *

The forest is dark and smells musky. The scents of the earth, animals, rain all mixing together. The ground and trees are slippery from moss and rain. Not to mention the mist that lingers beneath the canopy of the trees. It's a scene from a true horror story. It makes it worse when one sees four cloaked figures walking slowly through the forest. Their bodies were fully covered and their cloaks were up. It looked as though there wasn't anything under the clothes at all or maybe…something that you won't want to see. They silently trekked on the path, their destination unknown and, by the pace the quartet was moving, not in any real rush to get there. Suddenly one of them stopped. Even though it was only because the hood faced up implying that the wearer was now watching into the trees…it seemed to do it…gracefully.

"You can come out now," it said in a calm, smooth voice but nothing happened. He waited a couple more seconds before speaking again. "You've been following us for the last half mile. There were ten of you and now there are only five. Do you still think I don't know you're there?"

The Anbu members looked to Shikamaru for orders. The genius only narrowed his eyes at being caught and let a single curse slip. "Kuso." He looked at his subordinates and nodded. They sprang out of their hiding spot and surrounded the four cloaked people. Shikamaru stands in front of the group while drawing his sword. "Lower your hoods," he orders. The three in the back seem to look at the head figure. At first, it seems he is not going to do anything. But then his hand slowly reaches up and slides the hood back slowly revealing a black haired, black eyed man. Shikamaru jolts visibly at the face before him. The man's back is to the other four Anbu but their eyes widen as well when they hear Shikamaru throat out,

"Uchiha….. Sasuke!"

* * *

**AN: pls read and review. Nothing like a good review to make a writer feel she's done something good and make her want to run and do that next chapter. :) **


	2. Hauntings of the past

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

**AN: Only got two reviews from the first chappie! I'm sad… :'( Hopefully as the fic goes along people would read and like it.**

* * *

The raved haired man stared at the Anbu before him with dull, emotionless eyes. His followers seeing their leader drop his hood did the same almost immediately revealing two men and a woman. Shikamaru knew who they were from the time he saw Sasuke. Jugo, Karin and Hozuki Suigetsu**. **This... was team Hawk. Shikamaru mentally cursed as he had heard about the rampaging Jugo before. A truly dangerous opponent.

"You are blocking the way," Sasuke stated calmly. Shikamaru looked at his eyes and realized that the Uchiha was quite bored with their current predicament. "You're a nuke Nin of Konoha. You know I can't let you pass," growled out the captain. Swiftly, Jugo jumped in front of Sasuke as well as Karin. "You won't take Sasuke anywhere," they gritted out. Jugo's hands trembled and his veins started to show. Karin never took her eyes off Shikamaru but slowly inched away.

"Calm down…Jugo."

The two members of Hawk as well as the Anbu looked at Sasuke with shock and curiosity. His head stayed in place while he looked out of the corner of his eyes at the big man. "A fight now would mean the death of us all."

Karin was appalled. "Sasuke-sama! These nobodies would not even be able to put a scratch on you!"  
Sasuke took in a deep breath as he always did when dealing with the woman. "These are no lowly ninja. You can feel chakra signatures even better than I can. You should be able to sense their strength."

Karin's eyes widened. In her attempt to impress Sasuke she did not even try to read their chakra. She blushed a little and pouted while looking away. Sasuke turned his attention to the Anbu captain before Karin captured his attention with something interesting. "The one behind us is particularly strong." The air got thicker and the two groups were tense. Both ready to jump into battle at any time. Sasuke spared the woman a glance before looking behind him. The Anbu member's chakra gave off the same anger of his captain but also….determination. He stared at the Anbu for quite some time before sighing and looking back to the captain, smirking. "Mendoukse."

Shikamaru visibly jerked back. He couldn't believe it. Sasuke was able to tell his signature even though it's gotten much stronger since their last encounter. He was able to analyze the core of Shikamaru's chakra. Incredible.

'_Calm down, just calm down,'_ Shikamaru ordered his body. He visibly relaxed while looking into the Uchiha's eyes. Uchiha Sasuke, still the genius among the group, the benchmark to surpass, a true genius. Shikamaru may have been smarter in terms of tactical analysis and strategy but the Uchiha could do it in the heat of battle while having his amazing speed and power. Genius.

His thoughts were interrupted when said genius spoke. "I wouldn't do that Hyuuga," the raven head stated while looking over his shoulder to the one Karin labelled as particularly strong. "You may be good, you may even be as strong as me, but mere kunai won't work against me. I suggest you take your hand out of your pouch before you anger me." Sasuke's narrowed his eyes and glared at the Hyuuga, almost challenging him.

"Were you not the one who said if we fight we all die?" Neji calmly responded while pulling out three kunai.

"Neji!"

Neji stopped what he was doing and looked at his commander. "Stand down….for now."

The Hyuuga was visibly upset but lowered his kunai filled hand. Sasuke just looked at him, and then sighed. He looked back to Shikamaru. "All of you have spent too much time with the dobe."

"And he's spent too much time searching for you," another of the Anbu spat out venomously. From the voice, you could tell this one was a Kunoichi. Sasuke looked at her…. _'Just by looking at her I can tell she's a Kunoichi."_

He smirked at her. "Really grown up haven't you Ino-_chan_."

She growled at him and gripped her sword tighter. "Don't call me that Uchiha."

He just smirked. "Hn."

"Dammit! Shikamaru let's just take them! We have to either kill them or take Sasuke back to Konoha for trial anyway! We're wasting all this time talking." Team hawk got in a defensive position. Sasuke just looked in front of him at Shikamaru while addressing the Anbu behind him on the left. "You were just like dobe, Kiba. Always rushing in without a plan and going for brute force. It looks like that trait hasn't changed. And it's why you aren't the captain of this group."

Kiba growled while gripping his sword so tight his arms visibly shook from being tensed that hard. "Hold on Kiba. I need to ask him a few questions," Shikamaru commanded. Sasuke looked intrigued by Shikamaru's words. "Uchiha, you've been working with Akatsuki. What are their plans?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Shikamaru's tone towards him… Still, he decided to humor his former 'comrade'.

"Uchiha Madara lives…. And our plan is the complete destruction of Konohagakure as well as the shinobi world."

Shikamaru seemed to already know this while the other four seethed. "Where is the akat-," he started, but was cut off. "There will be no more questions," Sasuke said while looking at Shikamaru with condescending eyes. "All four of your subordinates are members of the old rookie nine. Before Anbu squads were chosen who were best for the job. Now it's been degraded by a bunch of friends parading around as ninja. Shikamaru…don't make me kill your precious friends. Get out of my way or I will make you."

Shikamaru took no heed at Sasuke's words. "Provocation isn't like you Uchiha. Or at least, it wasn't." He then nodded at Kiba. "But you're right. We've spoken long enough."

Shikamaru drew his own kunai his left hand while he had his sword in his right. "I don't suppose you would make this easy on us and just come back peacefully?"

Sasuke simply closed his eyes and smirked.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky. He sighed deeply. "Mendoouukseee," he whined. Still looking up to the sky he couldn't help but whisper, "Guess we really do die tonight."

His head snapped back to position. "You're evil Sasuke," he gritted out. "I can't let anyone live that is associated with _that_ group and seeking the destruction of the world. Even if it means my own death you will die here tonight. The world will be rid of the last Uchiha tonight. Go!" and the battle was on.

* * *

**Back in **

**Suna**

* * *

Sakura finds herself once again staring at her smiling blond friend. They were currently on their backs on the roof watching the stars. They had decided to check the roof of their lodging and look over the village. Beautiful buildings with an old feel made out of sand and wood. They were close to the end so it spread as far as they could see. In contrast to the usual below zero temperatures of the desert at night, tonight was accompanied with just a light, cool breeze.

Sakura focused on Naruto's smile. It made the pain in her chest even worse. It burned her. Stung and even stabbed at her. To know he was lying right next to her and she couldn't even hold his hand that was desperately close to hers. Her shoulders were almost rubbing his. She could practically smell him because they were so close. How it hurt, to be so close, yet so far. She just wished it were five years ago again. Where was the boy who constantly annoyed her, bugging her about going on dates with him? She zoned out while lying on her side looking at him. She couldn't help but feel sad that he had not asked her out since then…just when she found herself falling for the baka. She sighed and closed her eyes, not wanting to get too emotional.

"Sakura-chan?"

She opened her eyes and stared into his. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. It was such a contrast to his normal speech. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine." It seemed to her that she always found an excuse to touch him yet, Naruto never stopped her. She wondered if it was because he still had feelings for her or a testament to their friendship...…or maybe... out of pity. Her hand stopped suddenly with that thought.

She then pulled her hand out his hair and let it rest at her side. Naruto frowned at the gesture. He wondered why she stopped suddenly. They had yet to break eye the intense gaze. Both seem to be asking the same question. _'Do you love me?'_

"Are you sure, Sakura?" She blushed as she always did when he dropped the honorific. She sighed and went flat on her back again looking at the stars. She could feel Naruto's stare. He must have taken it as a sign when she didn't say anything and he laid back down. Sakura however, decided to work up the courage to ask. "Do you still like me Naruto?"

She heard the sudden shifting next to her and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to make this situation weird for both of them.

Naruto was shocked. Sakura had never asked that question once and Naruto always thought it to be taboo to bring up that topic lest it destroy their friendship. Naruto stared at her hard. _'No, I don't. Not anymore. I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you…..Sakura,' _is what he wanted to say. Yet Naruto knew, that she wanted him to _not_ like her so they could continue being the best friends they were. He chuckled darkly and Sakura looked at him.

"No Sakura-chan…. You don't have to worry about me harassing you anymore," he spat a little harsher than he intended but he wouldn't have taken it back in any case. He wanted her to feel hurt a little bit. Maybe even regret that he wouldn't follow her around any longer even though he knew she wouldn't.

Sakura did not realize what he was implying and only heard the first part of his sentence. _'No….Sakura-chan…..Dammit.'_

She closed her eyes and swallowed. "I see. I guess it was only a matter of time. You _have_ been quite busy with the ladies after all." _'That's so hard to say,' _she croaked in her mind.

"I guess so," he whispered darkly, silently angered that she seemed not to care. _'__I guess you just want me to stop fawning over you huh."_

He frowned and got up. He turned towards the roof entrance and didn't spare Sakura another glance. "I'm going to bed," he muttered gruffly. She did not answer.

When she heard the door close and the footsteps disappear however, she sat up. She bit her lip and blinked faster than she normally would. Her eyes looked all over the village searching for something interesting. "Don't cry….don't cry…..You're a big girl…..a well known and respected Kunoichi," she whispered. She tried reassuring herself, but soon her lips quivered and the tears she held back trickled out of her eyes. She sniffled. And chuckled/half sob darkly. "This is what you get for taking him for granted Sakura….well done….." she put her face in her hands slowly and, wishing she could change the past, silently cried so no one would hear her. Little did she know that a masked ninja was leaning against the opposite side of the roof's entrance. _'Sigh. Those idiots. They just dug a deeper trench for themselves.'_

Kakashi couldn't help but feel saddened at the kunoichi's sobs and wanted to comfort her but he knew this was something they needed to do by themselves. They were adults now and didn't need him meddling in their affairs even though he badly wanted to. His thoughts were broken as well as his heart though, upon hearing the mutterings of the crying girl he considered family. _'Naruto…..I'm sorry.'_

* * *

**AN: Ande hear is chapter two. I uploaded chappie 1 this morning and decided to write chapter two as well. :) REVIEWS? awww! don't make me cry. I only got thwee. :'(**


	3. Hard Decisions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**AN: I'm happy that the people who actually reviewed seem to find this story interesting. **** Although I only got 9 reviews out of over 200 hits. I wish I could write well enough that people are staying interested AND want to review.**

* * *

**Suna,**

**Academy**

* * *

Naruto yawned, stretching his arms up and out to relieve the tension in his shoulders, upper back and neck. A sleepless night was the reward for the 'talk' with Sakura on the roof. He tried not to let it show as he was introduced to various instructors for the exams. Normally he would be thrilled to meet these chuunins. They were young and in awe in his presence. In their eyes he was near legendary and much of the introductions had to do with his past exploits. _'Did you really fight an ancient demon? Did you really beat the akatsuki leader with one arm behind your back? Is it true that you and Sakura-dono saved a village by yourselves?  
_

Yet, Naruto's internal conflict kept him from relishing the admiration from the Suna nins. Gaara cocked an eyebrow at this unusual behavior.

When the last of the examiners left the academy projection room Gaara folded his hands and stared at the Jinchuuriki. "Did you not sleep or was it just a rough night? I know Suna has some beautiful women but I don't think Sakura would like that much," joked the Kazekage.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle bitterly. "She really wouldn't care, Gaara," he said while smirking not too happily at his friend. Gaara just looked at him with a blank face. Naruto turned his head to the ground leaving the room. "You're an idiot."

Naruto's mouth almost reached the ground. "You call me an idiot when I was sharing a heartfelt moment of despair with you?" he said pointing, before turning away, closing his eyes, folding his arms and pouting his lip out.

"Because you are," replied Gaara. Naruto did a double take and you could practically see the steam coming from Naruto's ears. "Temeeee…." He dragged out while rolling up his sleeves. "Just because you're the Kazekage doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

"Do you still love her?"

Whatever Naruto was thinking stopped dead in its tracks. This was _not_ a question he expected. After a while of seeing Gaara tap his foot against the floor, seriousness overcame his shock. "Hai….unfortunately….. I do."

Gaara just shook his head. "Don't say unfortunately Uzumaki. The Naruto I know would never say those things. The Naruto I know would never give up. And the Naruto I know would never give up on his precious person…..even if it meant 'fighting a demon'."

Naruto looked into Gaara's eyes and softened his features a little bit. He was thankful for the last part of Gaara's semi speech. Reminding him of their fight and how he went to the ends of the earth to save his Sakura-chan. But taking a deep breath and sighing. He looked at his friend with the broken smile that everyone knew. "The Naruto you know is still here. But he's grown up. And he realizes that he can't go his whole life loving someone who doesn't love him back in hope that she will _someday_."

Naruto looked away from the Kazekage and walked to the exit. "I would go to the ends of the earth for any of my precious people. And she will always be one of those…. But not like it is now."

He looked back to the Kazekage with a stern and determined look. A determined look, that made Gaara very worried.

"When this mission is over, I'm going to request that she not be on my squads anymore. She'll always be dear to me like a best friend. But It's time to move on. And to do that I need to stop being around her for a while." He then turned, and walked out, leaving a shocked Kazekage.

* * *

**Hi no kuni,**

**Forested Border**

* * *

Heavy pants and ragged breaths coasted along the air mixing with the damp mist of the forest floor.

"….Kuso…."

To say Shikamaru was worn out would be an understatement. He and the rest of his squad were covered in bruises, gashes and dirt. Said dirt, getting into the gashes in their flesh through their now ripped clothes causing a nasty burning sensation. They all kept breathing deeply to fill their lungs with as much air as possible and yet, even being in that state Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk….because in front of him was an equally worn out Sasuke. The genius may be humbled after all.

Although to be fair to Sasuke, he was never fighting one person at a time. Shikamaru made sure that the extra person who was not engaged in a fight, helped to double team Sasuke to keep him from getting too far and using any ninjutsu. The rest of team Hawk were also worn out. The battle had been raging for forty-five minutes and it was fast paced. Shikamaru, however, did not care for their current positioning. During the battle the Anbu squad had managed to switch positions with Sasuke's team altogether and now the Konoha Nin were now surrounded. Their backs were touching one another forming a ring of defense.

"… Give it up …Uchiha…"

said Shikamaru in between his sharp breaths.

"... You can't win…...…"

Sasuke's shoulders heaved up and down. "I can say the same for you…... You're all worn out …...….just as much as we are," said the former prodigy to the strategist.

Their pants got less as they were now able to breathe through their noses albeit being pretty loud. No one made a move. Everyone stood there…breathing in….and out.

Deep breath in…..and out…in…..and out….

Then, with one final, calm, deep inhale, Sasuke straightened. Suigetsu thrust Kubikiri out to hit Kiba. The dog Nin parried with his sword and swung around two hundred seventy degrees to his right to block

Karin's kunai from splitting Ino. Suigetsu swung the giant sword back in the air to thrust down at Kiba for foolishly turning his back to him. As the blade came down Ino turned from kicking Sasuke's Kusanagi blade from its course of trajectory straight into Shikamaru's heart, and blocked the giant Zanbatou. Suigetsu was furious at the teamwork of these Konoha Nin. They kept rotating left and forgetting about the attacker that was about to kill them because they knew their teammate would stop them.

Sasuke ducked Shikamaru's sword and swept Shikamaru's feet from beneath him. The shadow Nin did not look like he was in trouble as Hinata, who was blocking Jugo's fist from hitting Neji with her hilt, raised her knee for Shikamaru's back to land on. She then shot it up higher while twisting to slide the big fist of Jugo off her hilt and the Captain, who was literally off his feet, never actually fell as he landing back on solid footing.

Neji, seeing Sasuke still crouched sent two kunai in the direction of the nuke Nin. Karin who was now swiping at Ino sent two kunai of her own by throwing it behind her back without looking, and thus, stopped Neji's kunai in its tracks. Shikamaru turned and thrust at Jugo only for the big man to catch the sword between the palms of his hands. Shikamaru turned to kick Sasuke, who was about to stab Neji, while Kiba gave Jugo's hands a roundhouse kick to free Shikamaru's sword. Neji thrust forward at Sasuke, he dodged. Shikamaru swung for his knee, Sasuke flipped back. Neji tried a horizontal swipe before Sasuke could land but the Uchiha brought the sheath up to parry the blow and upon landing, he ducked and spun inside Shikamaru's sword, landing him in the middle of Neji and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Neji's eyes lit up. This was the opening. They brought their swords to Sasuke's neck, illustrating the fight was over…..but Sasuke smiled, and whispered, "Chidori Nagashi."

Shikamaru's eyes widened "Shimatta!" They then both had electrical currents course violently through their bodies while they screamed out in pain. Hearing her cousin's scream, Hinata spun around and she gasped at seeing two people close to her in agonizing pain. She didn't have much time to dwell on it as she heard a grunt behind her like someone lifting something heavy. She quickly sent a kunai at Sasuke, causing him to dodge and drop the technique, and snapped back around and planted a gentle fist to Suigetsu's face. But the former mist Nin had been ready. His body turned to liquid, and as Hinata's hand went through his face his body reformed and where her hand went through was now his two hands clutching onto her right forearm. He looked to grab her with one of his hand but she punched him with her left. His head jerked back, but he parried the second one with his forearm and spun her around and held her tight with a kunai around her neck.

"Finally!" he screamed into her ear, causing her to wince.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji exclaimed while on one knee, barely able to move.

Ino who was just about to land an incapacitating blow on Karin stopped when he saw Hinata taken captive.

"It's about time," said the familiar, smooth voice.

Sasuke looked as calm as ever. As though they weren't fighting for their very lives.

"Well done Suigetsu."

With that, Shikamaru shook in realization. He looked at Sasuke and uttered the Uchiha's words from earlier that night. "A fight would mean all of us being killed."

Sasuke just looked at him, but that was all the answer Shikamaru needed. "You knew that even though it's evenly matched now, eventually the one person extra on our squad would have been the deciding factor. Four on five, you would have lost at some point, so you decided to stop the fight before our extra person made a difference….. This was your plan from the beginning of the fight."

Sasuke just walked past him. Sasuke's hand went to Hinata's trapezium muscle. She glared at the man before her eyes rolled back and he caught her and took her from Suigetsu's grasp. He lifted her bridal style, and with his back to Shikamaru he finally replied. "It is just as I heard. You truly have no rival in you analyzing skills. Your powers of deduction are even better than mine. It actually makes me a little envious."

He then turned slowly with the Hyuuga heir in his hold, looking at her face. "But it's too late. I have my captive so this fight is over whether you like it or not."

The other four Konoha Anbu ground their teeth. This was a bad situation. Shikamaru desperately started thinking about a plan. How would they do it? How would they get Hinata back?

"Naruto."

The strategist's eyes popped open and stared into the endless black of Orochimaru's former subordinate. Shikamaru steeled himself and clenched his teeth. "No," he gritted out to his former comrade. He expected a threat, something to remind him that Sasuke had Hinata and it was more of a bargaining chip in his favor than in Shikamaru's. So even the great strategist was completely stunned at Sasuke's next words as the raven head turned to team Taka. "Go back to base and tell nothing of this to Tobi."

Everybody was visibly shocked. Even team hawk. They looked at each other with uncertainty. Sasuke closed his eyes, and muttered, "Don't make me say it again," and before another word could be said there were three puffs of smoke. Team hawk had disappeared, except the leader.

Ino looked at Shikamaru with an open mouth, stunned. She wanted to know what was going on. "It's simple Ino-chan."

No longer was she stunned as she growled at the pet name from Sasuke who was now facing Shikamaru again. "Tell Naruto to meet me here. I've heard reports that he's in Suna. It's about a day and a half away counting the time you'll take to find the other anbu team you had with you earlier and telling them to report the news back to Konoha."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed and was about to deny the request again but Sasuke beat him to it. "You don't have time for anything else. Any more than a day and a half with that wound and Kiba would die." Shikamaru cocked his head to the side and looked behind Sasuke. Sure enough, Kiba had a large gash across his chest and what looked like a puncture wound in his abdomen. If it wasn't for the blood clotting pills Kiba would have been bleeding to death already.

"Also," Sasuke spoke, making Shikamaru turn his attention to him yet again. "Ino will lose her leg without treatment. Karin likes poisons as well."

Ino stared at the gash on her leg that had been a 'gift' from Karin. Hey eyes turned sad. She did not want to leave Hinata behind on account of her own weakness.

Her thoughts were broken when Sasuke started to walk away. "Sasuke!" she shouted.

He looked over his shoulder, and this time his tone had finality in it. "Shikamaru, I expect Naruto here in three days and alone by the time he enters the edge of the forest. Either take this gamble….or Hinata dies. Ask Naruto which one he prefers." and he walked off.

'_There's the bargaining chip,'_ thought the strategist as he watched the enemy walk away with a dear friend of his. But he could do nothing as Sasuke's form started blending into the dark forest for the Uchiha was right. Kiba was going to die without immediate attention. They needed to make haste for Suna, and only then could they return and rescue their captured teammate.

Shikamaru stood up slowly, his clothes slightly charred. Kiba, Neji and Ino were all looking at him, hoping he would give the order to go after Sasuke. He clenched every part of his body as it took all his willpower to slowly shake his head no. He noticed their faces suddenly looked downcast, and he couldn't help but utter his curse aloud. "Kuso!"

* * *

**AN: AAAAAAAANNNDDD cut! :P **


	4. Plans

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**AN: Heheh. My one shot got more hits than this story. Funny. Oh well. At least I have SOME fans right? ;) **

* * *

**Suna,**

**Streets**

* * *

"And this is where we ha-…."

Naruto tuned the voice out as they walked. The Suna Chuunin ahead was currently giving Naruto a tour of the different districts within the village as ordered by the Kazekage. It was more out of formality than anything else. He knew this village almost as much as he knew his own. Naruto just nodded now and then to maintain the illusion of paying attention.

The Chuunin, Raki, continued to sprout useful information, but it flew over Naruto. The blond's eyes and thoughts were on the person to Raki's right.

Sakura's attitude had been slightly depressing since their talk. It was not like she was sulking around and crying her eyes out, but she seemed to always be deep in thought and avoiding unnecessary conversation with him. He didn't quite understand. Sure his words had a little bite behind them but it had seemed she didn't even notice. In that case shouldn't she have been happy there were no underlying feelings to complicate their friendship?

Trying to figure out what was wrong with the Kunoichi just made Naruto feel guilty. He wondered how she would react. Two nights ago he relieved her of her fear of losing their friendship. How was she going to feel next week when she finds out she was right all along? That he loved her, and for his own sake needed time away from her. That her fears were coming through and she would lose him, if only for a period of time.

He sighed.

"Huh? I'm sorry if I'm boring you Naruto-sama."

Naruto shook out of his daze and saw the dejected look on Raki's face. This kid was one of Naruto's biggest fans and had practically begged Gaara to be his escort, and yet, here he was being ignored by his idol.

_Ignored_. A feeling Naruto knew well.

He slipped on an apologetic smile. "Eh…Gomen nasai Raki-kun. I just had something on my mind."

This response seemed to be enough as Raki's face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. Naruto saw Sakura's eyebrows raise in question out of the corner of his eye. They turned together, and for the first time in two days, their eyes met.

The rest of the world melted away in a blur of random shapes and colors, leaving the two of them alone in each other's eyes.

'_I hate his eyes... They're always so innocent.' _thought Sakura.

She had not been herself since the talk with Naruto. She had been sad, and disappointed for the past two days. She never thought it would happen, but Uzumaki Naruto had given up on her… and she was hopelessly in love with him.

But that was not the main reason for her sadness, no.

It was bad timing. He liked her for years and she always ran after Sasuke. Even after seeing the longing in his eyes she could no sooner change the feelings in her own heart back then as he could in his. No, life played them a messed up hand and she would deal with it.

What was saddening her though, was the thought of saying goodbye. Naruto never took the loss of his precious people very well. He struggled through his childhood, earning those bonds by sweat,tears and blood. It would be even worse since it would be losing her for a while. She wasn't foolish enough to not realize that she was his best friend. His most precious person...Although that had been changing the past few months hadn't it? She swallowed.

In any case she knew what she had to do and plans were already made. She sent a message to Konoha yesterday and received her reply this morning. In the message, she informally asked Tsunade for an A to S-ranked mission for an extended period. She also requested that Naruto not be on the team.

The reply was an informal one as well. Not from a Hokage, but from a mentor and motherly figure.

_Sakura, _

_If you are wasting my time and sent me that letter after something idiotic Naruto did then so help me Kami, you will be working shifts in the hospital that you never thought possible. On the other hand, the only reason that you would have would be if you told him…and he rejected you. I can't see Naruto do that. I really can't. None the less, I just happen to have a mission that you would be perfect for. However, I am not guaranteeing that you will get it. When you are back in Konoha, come see me and we'll talk. If it's a good reason, and that you're not just running away, I will grant it. Think this over properly Sakura. For this mission, begins the night you arrive home if you are on time. You won't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone, including Naruto._

_Shishou_

Sakura couldn't help but feel sad thinking about it. Especially when Tsunade wrote she really can't see Naruto rejecting her because she couldn't see it either. But Naruto said it himself. He no longer held those feelings for her. That was as good as a rejection in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan."

She snapped out of her thoughts and realized she was now, in the middle of the road, facing Naruto.

She looked around her quickly, and noticed that Raki had since left, and they were close together.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

She looked into his eyes. The intensity in them, near palpable.

There was a change in the air as well. It felt heavy, but warm. Her heartbeat sped up a little.

His caring eyes, so full of concern, so full of….what was that emotion?

She found herself caught in it, unable to look away. It was so fierce and overwhelming. So all-consuming. And yet it warmed her body. Inviting her in to make herself at home. But she knew if she entered that shining white door, there would be no escaping.

"Sakura!"

They both snapped out of the trance and saw Temari running towards them.

Naruto tried to avoid Sakura's eyes after the… well…..'Intimate' moment.

He failed however and glanced in the pink haired girl's direction, and though shocked, was happy he did because she too was turning a nice shade of red.

'_Sakura-chan.'_

"Sakura! You need to come quickly!" Temari shouted. She dropped in front of the pair putting her hands on her knees, supporting herself as she tried to breathe.

Sakura could sense the state of urgency in the older woman's voice and actions. "What's wrong?"

The blond Kunoichi's speech was impeded by her lack of breath.

"Shika_….. _his team_…_hos_…_pital_…_Kiba_…_bad state_."_

Before Temari say more, Sakura was but a blur on the rooftops of Suna. Naruto stared at the retreating figure before turning a concerned eye to Temari.

She seemed to read his mind. "I'll catch up."

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura work on Kiba. Her hair done up in hastily thrown together bun/ponytail thing and her gloves removed. Nostalgia filled his senses and he remembered the time she saved Kankuro all those years ago, in the same room. From the look on her face and and the medics assisting her, Kiba seemed to be out of the danger zone.

Pride spread through his body as he watched Sakura save one of his friends. And as the pride had swollen, it deflated just as quickly. Now a sense of longing filled his body. He wanted to go and hug her from behind and say good job. To be honest, this was the most attractive he'd seen her in a long time. Face set in determination, confidence brimming from every pore, tone with authority. It made Naruto shiver.

After about ten minutes with Kiba breathing silently, Sakura tried to wipe her forehead with her shoulders while finishing up. She was then surprised when a small towel was patting her forehead dry. She looked at her 'rescuer' and blushed.

"A-arigato..Naruto," she stuttered with a small blush on her face.

"You're welcome…." He stated with intensity behind his words and eyes.

Sakura blushed even more and turned to the sleeping body of Kiba while she finished up. She concentrated on her work but she could tell that Naruto had not taken his eyes off her. In fact, from her peripheral, she could tell he was staring intently. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on her task.

When that was done she walked over to Ino who was in a bad state, but would have lasted longer than Kiba without attention.

"What happened to her?" she asked Shikamaru.

The shadow Nin, who was being bandaged on the arm by Temari, turned to look at Sakura.

"She didn't stop."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "Nani?"

Shikamaru gazed at Sakura with intensity that she had not seen before in his eyes.

"Kiba started to bleed out more than a day ago. We had no more clotting pills. Ino was already drained from the fight and had barely any chakra left. Instead of seeing about her own leg, she kept pouring whatever chakra had replenished every hour into Kiba's wounds."

Shikamaru tore his eyes away from Sakura and rest them on the prone form of his long time teammate. "I'm surprised she isn't dead from chakra exhaustion."

Sakura's eyes were slightly wider than normal, but soon, they were glistening. "A medic Ninja's second most important goal…..never lose a patient," she whispered as a smile graced her face.

Seeing her smile, Naruto had to fight to keep his mouth from dropping open. _'Beautiful.' _Sakura then turned to him, and Naruto jumped and started to sweat. _'I hope I didn't say that out loud!' _

"Naruto," said the angelic voice. "Come here for a moment please."

'_Oh shit…I'm dead'_

At first, Naruto just stood there, frozen. But after a while he eventually starting advancing towards Sakura …..albeit slowly. At the end of his short trek He was now standing on the other side of Ino's gurney, which was separating him and Sakura.

"Do you trust me?"

Naruto looked up from Ino and stared at Sakura in the eyes. To his relief, he saw the happy, cheerful Sakura that he had always known. The fact she was proud of Ino must have made her forget whatever was troubling her for the past few days. This made him relax and he answered her with sincerity.

"With my life…..Sakura-chan."

If he thought her smile couldn't get any bigger he was wrong and the pink haired girl beamed brightly.

"Do you remember giving your chakra to Chiyo-Baasama?" she asked him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question. _'Well that was random,' _he thought. He then thought back to the time she was referring to. It was their fight with Akatsuki, trying to save Gaara. Gaara had already been lost to them and it was Chiyo, who brought him back with a technique, with the help of Naruto's chakra.

"Hai," was the simple response.

Sakura tucked the hair in front of her behind her ear while smiling. She put her two hands over Ino's chest area.

"Would you please lend some chakra to Ino?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Sakura like if she grew a new head. Shikamaru and Neji also raised eyebrows at this.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous Sakura? I mean, Naruto's chakra isn't like ours."

Naruto silently thanked Shikamaru for voicing his concern out loud.

"I didn't mean Kurama's. Naruto still has his own chakra reserve. The Uzumaki chakra has a vitality quality that would help heal much faster."

Sakura looked at Naruto. "Daijoubu," she whispered with a sweet smile.

Assured, Naruto let out his own smile. "What do I do?" he asked. As he looked at Sakura he got confused. She suddenly looked surprised. She bit her lip slightly and brought her gaze to her hands on Ino's chest. "Um…J-just put your hands on mine..." she whispered.

Now it was Naruto's turn to look a little surprised. He stood still. He just stared at Sakura's hands, as though evaluating them. But after a while, he slowly reached out and gently placed his hands on Sakura's.

He released some chakra into her hands and both kept looking at the point of joining. Neither was willing to look up lest the other see the blush on their face. Everyone in the room either, smiled softly at the interaction, looked away, or muttered 'mendoukse'.

'_His hands….his chakra…..it's so warm,'_ Sakura thought.

The chakra was spreading through Ino's body and she was already starting to look a little better. It was then Naruto realized that he only had a few more moments before she woke up and he would have to stop holding Sakura's hands.

'_Might as well make the most of it.'_

With that, he slowly, inconspicuously, caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. He swallowed and closed his eyes. It felt heavenly sliding across her smooth skin. But little did he know that his actions were getting stronger by the second.

Sakura concentrated on healing Ino, but she knew what she was feeling. Naruto…..caressing her hand…  
She wondered if it was out of concern knowing Ino was her best friend…or if it was something else.

After all, weren't they having a moment before Temari interrupted them?

Sakura looked up. As sensing her, Naruto's eyes opened.

'_Oh shit…..she caught me….._'

But even as Naruto thought this he did not panic. This was because it was overwhelmed by sadness at the question in her eyes.

But before he could sink into a deeper sadness, Sakura placed her bottom hand on top of his so hers were sandwiching his. His eyes quickly snapped to her hands, then to her. His eyes, searching for something…something looking like acceptance. And it was then Sakura realized… no matter how much he denied it….she knew it would be a lie. He still had feelings for her. It may have been small, hell it may have been in his subconscious. But they were there. And Sakura was happy.

'_Maybe….there's still hope,'_ they both thought.

"Fore….head….."

Sakura's eyes dropped to her long time rival/friend.

She released the hold from Naruto's hands, albeit reluctantly and lightly pushed back the blond Kunoichi's hair as relief and joy flowed through her body. "Hey there Ino-Butta," she teased playfully while staring fondly at her friend.

Ino half smiled, before looking down her body. She realized that she still had the gash on her thigh. "Sakura-chan, my leg…," she whined like a little child.

Sakura just smiled. "One of the med Nins put a little ointment on it already. Don't worry about the internal injuries. You've got some 'special chakra' flowing through ya," she replied cheerfully with a wink.

It was then Ino looked to her right and saw Naruto, smiling down at her. She half chuckled half snorted. "Well the blond baka to the rescue again. What do you know?"

Naruto simply chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Naruto."

Naruto spun around. "Kaka-sensei? When did you get here?"

Kakashi merely leant on the wall next to Shikamaru and folded his arms. "That isn't important. Shikamaru has something to tell you that _is_."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, silently waiting for Shikamaru to explain.

"They've got her."

Naruto was now confused as hell. _'Got who?'_

He looked around at the four Anbu looking for answ-…wait….four?

"Hey….where's Hina-" he started. But when his eyes travelled the room and landed back on Shikamaru he got his answer for both of his questions.

"Who has her?" he yelled with urgency.

Shikamaru just sighed, and put a gentle hand on Temari's, silently telling her to stop what she was doing. Temari hesitated for a moment as she had not finished putting a bandage on another slice. But in the end she knew it was a tense enough moment and she backed off.

Shikamaru looked to Naruto again.

"Akatsuki," he said bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened, in shock, sadness, anger, frustration. He was simply livid.

"We have to go for her right now!"

He turned to Kankuro who chose to stay just outside the room. "Go and tell Gaara we require Suna's aid in retrieving one of our comrades!"

"You can't do that Naruto!"

Naruto's head snapped in Neji's direction. And boy was he pissed. "And why the fuck not?" She was his freaking cousin! For Kami's sake.

"Because he said he will kill her if anyone but you pass the forest's border. He also said you had three days, which means a day and a half from now. Tomorrow night."

Naruto just stood there perplexed. He looked around the room at everyone. Looking for some sort of clue as to what was going on. Quickly, he shook his head side to side. He did not understand all of this.

"We can surprise them! They won't know the others are there!"

Once again, Shikamaru shot him down. "He's too good for that. That's like saying Kakashi doesn't have the sharingan."

That was it. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "WHO? THE FLYING FUCK! IS THIS HE?"

Shikamaru only stared at the floor for but a second before raising just his eyes to meet Naruto's, knowing this was going to hit home, and hard.

"...Sasuke."

'_Sasuke?'_

It was the most frightened anyone had ever seen Naruto. His skin was pale and his eyes were wide. His body trembled.

'_Sasuke…has Hinata,' _he finally registered.

He looked into the eyes of Sakura, and she in his. She had the same fear in her eyes.

* * *

The room was still. Not one sound could be heard except the breathing of a sleeping Kiba. All the members in the room, whether sitting or leaning against the wall, were solemn. Naruto, gaze set to the floor, was thinking deeply.

He had barely moved since he found out about Sasuke's involvement in Hinata's kidnapping. He looked so lost.

"I guess there's no other choice."

His eyes looked around at his friends in resignation. He slowly got off the gurney and stood still for a while.

"If I want to make it on time I have to leave now."

He let out a deep breath before his eyes steeled with resolve. Everyone watched him with incredulity as he headed for the exit.

"You can't."

Naruto stopped. It was but a whisper, but everyone in the room heard it.

"Sasuke, has no reason to fight fair Naruto…The rest of Hawk may be lying in ambush…there may even be Akatsuki…"

Naruto turned around and stared into Sakura's eyes. They were pleading to him, practically begging him, not to go.

Sakura was so afraid for him. She could not bear the thought of seeing Naruto as she saw Gaara five years ago. Because there was no Chiyo this time. No technique that could bring back the dead.

Naruto frowned at her. "I would never let a comrade die."

He looked away. Pain etched on his face. "Especially if it was for me."

Sakura shook her head. He was being unreasonable. She looked at him again using her hands to plead with her. "But if you go then you will die!"

Naruto's face contorted with anger. "If Hinata lives then it'll be worth it!"

Ouch. The rest of the group winced. Even Neji had a small grimace on his face. The expression on Sakura's face was near heartbreaking.

It was no secret that Hinata and Naruto had been spending more time together recently than even Sakura and Naruto had. And everyone in the room knew that Sakura was afraid of the implication but never found the courage to ask him just where Hinata stood in his life.

Sakura stood still and she could feel the sting in her heart. She looked at him with sad eyes, and he looked at her with angry ones.

She closed her eyes, swallowed, and tried to hold back any tears that wanted to fall. It hurt her so much. But she was a strong Kunoichi. And she would not let something as small as that statement break her down tonight. "Naruto…..if you go…..then not only will you die… with the Bijou chakra in Akatsuki's hands all of us will die…all of your precious people," she finished slowly.

She opened her eyes and stared into his. His face had somewhat softened but still held anger in them. She knew he realized she was right but he did not want to abandon Hinata.

But Sakura knew what would push him over the edge, and she went for it. "That's not something a Hokage would do….."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as realization slapped him in the face. Even if he saved Hinata, with Kurama in Tobi's possession, he could carry out his plan and she would still die along with all of his friends, along with Sakura.

His face softened and he looked quite lost. He looked around the room at everyone trying to draw ideas from them. He got nothing from the blank stares and solemn faces. Eventually he just shook his head and sat down dejectedly.

He stared at the ground and cursed his weakness. "Some Hokage I would make…."

This time, that statement didn't sting Sakura alone, but everyone in the room.

He sighed and put his hands together. His hands went through his hair, pulling it lightly and massaging his scalp.

He looked up at Shikamaru, and he knew the shadow Nin figured out the only move available long before Naruto even wanted to accept it.

"There's only one choice then," he began.

He turned to Sakura and looked her straight into the eyes. "I can't guarantee Hinata will come back alive, but I need to try. At the same time, if I die, we can't have my chakra being extracted by the Akatsuki."

Sakura felt another pang in her heart, hearing him saying 'if he died'.

Naruto turned his head and once again looked to the members of the group. Kiba and Ino were out. Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi and himself. All of them were some of the strongest Konoha had to offer, but not strong enough to take on the combined might of Akatsuki and Hawk. He dropped his head again, and he sighed. He thought about Sakura. He would prefer have her strength if Hawk and Akatsuki attacked. But in a mission like this where grievous injuries were almost assured, it would probably be best she stayed in the village and awaited their arrival. She'd need to be the one to heal them all. Not to mention Kiba would probably need her attention for the next few days.

"Kankuro."

The puppet master turned to the blond haired shinobi.

Naruto kept his gaze forward, while addressing the Suna Nin.

"On behalf of Konoha, I would like to have three squads of your best hunter Nin and Temari to accompany us on our trip."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. He was about to protest but Naruto's voice got deeper….and it was frightening.

"Kankuro…send my request to Gaara…now….."

Kankuro stammered and his hand shook. That voice…..it sounded like…Kyuubi…

'_….It's fine... Just Naruto's emotions acting up.'_

But that didn't stop his fear. Instead, he bowed quickly and stammered out a yes and left.

Naruto's eyes were slightly red and his canines were enlarged. "Kaka-sensei….you and the others will accompany me as far as the border of the forest. There you will wait until you can't feel my chakra anymore."

Kakashi merely closed his eye, for he knew this was the only option available to them.

_Sniff_

The sound was as loud as a gunshot in such a tense atmosphere. Naruto looked out the corner of his eyes to his left and saw what he expected. Her tears, streamed down her face, and she made no attempt to hide it from everyone. She slowly, turned, and walked a few steps before disappearing in a swirl of Sakura petals.

Silence engulfed them once again. After a while they turned back to Naruto who started getting up from his seat.

"If I die, you must make sure my body doesn't fall in the hands of Akatsuki. My information tells me that if you delay them for an hour after death my chakra would be lost to the world and they won't be able to use it. The edge of the forest is far but you should be able to catch up to us. If it's one on one I'm sure Sasuke will be in no shape to fight after our battle, and he won't be able to go too far with his injuries while carrying my body."

"And if it's not one on one?" asked Ino, who was still glancing at the spot Sakura had disappeared from.

"Even if all of team Hawk is there, I will take out the leader first. Cut of the head of the snake and the body is nothing. No matter what happens, even if I die, I will save Hinata."

He looked around the room and stared at his friends. All of them, looking at him. Their heads raising up in the air.

"As cool as that sounded, I'd prefer if you didn't die."

Naruto smirked. Everyone turned to Shikamaru, and when he noticed, he let out a groan. "Mendoukse."

After a little grumbling, he turned to Naruto, serious. "Naruto. Sasuke's had time to recover from our fight. We've been going non stop since then. None of us can take Sasuke in our current states. Not even Neji. Much less take on team Hawk and Akatsuki."

Naruto took this in and nodded slowly at Shikamaru. "You're right. In the state the rest of you are, a team Konoha vs. Akatsuki would result in certain death."

The Konoha Nin dropped their heads, cursing their weakness.

But Naruto still had a smirk on his face.

"But Sasuke won't be unscathed at the end of the fight. Also..."

He turned to Shikamaru.

"... do you really think, even if Sasuke was fresh, he would be assured a victory againstthe original Rokudaime candidate?"

Kakashi smirked.

* * *

**AN: Well…..I don't know….I just didn't know what to do with this chapter…BLAH! I really don't like it but I PROMISE to make the other chapters better. Sorry again. Oh. READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Last Times

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**AN: Well well well. Looks like it's time for another chapter! **

**Thank you soooo much to all my reviewers. You've made writing this fic something I truly enjoy.**

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Edge of the forested border**

* * *

Dread. It was the only way to describe the feelings of the assembled ninja. They had arrived at their destination. Just off the location of where their friend, in all likely, would fight to the death while they stood powerless to stop it.

They stood, quietly. Not moving, not talking. They knew…..this could have been the final time they saw their blond friend alive. Ino, looked across at Naruto. He was standing in between them and the forest. She felt despair and frustration. How would you like it if you were travelling to your death?

Naruto turned around, and took a turn watching each of them, looking them all in the eye….. except one. Each person, had a fire in their gaze. Almost as if they were lending him strength and telling him to come back in one piece. He took a deep breath, before looking at the one he originally avoided. There, blue met green in an intense stare.

'_Always the stubborn one,'_ thought Naruto.

Indeed, Sakura was quite stubborn when she was ready. She was adamant about being on the trip to ensure that if he or anyone else needed medical treatment she would be there. Naruto told her that Kiba needed her attention but was out of excuses when Kiba had woken up and, for the most part, was going to be alright. He was still in Suna since he could barely sit up. But, Naruto calling Sakura stubborn was certainly a case of pot calling kettle black.

In any case, Naruto saw it. He saw the pain in her eyes. The sadness. He would be the same way if it were her in his position. But before he drowned in the emerald sea, he broke the stare and turned around. His eyes, dead ahead. "I'll leave things in your charge Kaka-sensei."

He did not bother turning around to see Kakashi nod his head. Then, he disappeared into the forest.

All was quiet as the nin settled down and waited. Neji used his Byakugan to see Naruto through the forest.

"Can you see Sasuke, Neji?" asked Ino who was allowed to tag along after promising to just play a supporting medic role and stay away from combat shall it arise.

Neji concentrated a little, and squinted. He did this for a couple of seconds before he drew back a bit. "Yes I can see him. I don't see any of his comrades there, but I can barely see behind him so I'm not sure."

Kakashi turned a lazy eye to him.

"Is Hinata there?"

Neji, who had already checked for his cousin nodded. "She seems in good health, her charka is flowing perfectly."

Kakashi, upon hearing this nodded. At least his former student still had _some_ kind of honor, keeping his word.

His last student, looked worriedly at where Naruto once stood.

He sent a silent thought to Naruto. The same thought that went through every one of the nin present._'Please come back.'_

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Border Forest**

* * *

"Are you hungry?" was the question.

She looked at him, his hand holding out the fire cooked fish.

"Slightly," was her response.

He got up, and walked over to her. Her hands tied to each other and her waist to the tree.

He stooped in front of her and she looked into his ebony eyes. She thought she was drowning in the bottomless black.

He pulled the chopstick and took some fish. She opened her mouth and accepted it without much hassle.

She stared at him as he looked at the morsel in his hand. Peeling skin away to get another piece to feed her.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

Her voice was neither gentle nor firm. "I'm your hostage. You have no reason to treat me this well."

He looked at her in the eyes, forgetting the meal. She scoffed. "As a matter of fact, I'm being treated better than when I'm in Konoha even."

Sasuke continued his task of peeling away skin. "You're certainly not the shy Hinata anymore. The Hinata I knew would have been afraid that I poisoned this. But of course you already enhanced your sense of smell with chakra and know it's safe."

He fed her another piece of the meal.

Hinata scoffed before accepting. When she swallowed she continued her probe. "I didn't try to hide the fact that I didn't trust you _not_ to poison me. After all, you _are_ the enemy."

She looked at him, deep in the eyes. At this killer. At this traitor. "But that was an attempt to avoid the question Sasuke. So… why?"

Sasuke stopped and raised his head. He studied her for a bit but after a while he resumed his task.

He raised it to her mouth, and she opened. "Honor."

She accepted and chewed, but gave him a perplexed look. He saw this, and decided to humor her. "I'm a man of my word. And I gave Shikamaru my word that you would be fine once Naruto comes. I have no fight with you and thus I have no reason to let you suffer."

Now, it was Hinata's turn to raise an eyebrow. "So you have enough honor to keep me alive, yet you're cruel enough to use me as bait to lure a man who loved you like a brother so you can kill him?"

The fish that was making its way to her mouth never did. But she realized, as Sasuke's arm froze, his arm shook. Maybe there was remorse in this cold hearted killer after all.

"No."

She jolted. Did he just read her mind?

He looked up, his sharingan activated, and a grin on his face.

"There's no remorse…I'm just excited….aren't you? Naruto?"

Hinata's eyes grew as wide as saucers as Naruto, calmly stepped out of the trees and into the small clearing.

Sasuke turned around and looked at his former best friend.

"My my my. You've been such a handful these last few years Naruto."

Naruto clenched his teeth while looking at the traitor. He bent his head to the side a bit to look over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata gave a soft yes while looking at the two nins. She could feel the tension between them. It was so much that it seemed there was a physical change in the atmosphere. These were two of the most powerful nins alive, and they were getting ready for an epic battle. What a moment.

"How about it Naruto?" said Sasuke while nodding his head to the left.

"Wouldn't want her to get caught in the crossfire now would we?"

Naruto moved his eyes from Sasuke, back to Hinata, to Sasuke again. His face was serious and he gave but a mere nod. He would never forgive himself if Hinata got hurt.

Hinata swore loudly as they flashed out of her sight.

* * *

They dropped into a clearing not far from where they were before, but enough distance to be able to go all out.

They stood on opposite ends, neither making a move. Naruto looked around, but with no real interest. When his eyes landed back on Sasuke, he couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle.

"It's finally come to this huh?" said the blond. He closed his eyes and thought back to their genin days. The good times they had together. The way they would argue with one another. The way they would compete. The time they all tried to see Kakashi's face.

He opened his eyes and stared at what his then best friend had now become. A cold hearted killer, who had cut all bonds for the sake of power.

"It's going to over after this Naruto, one way or the other," said Sasuke, breaking Naruto out of his daydream.

The leader of 'Hawk' drew his chokuto while looking Naruto in the eyes. "No matter who wins, this is our last fight. I guarantee it."

Naruto drew a kunai from his pouch and held it in his hand, wishing he had his Anbu sword.

"I know it is," he drawled.

"You've been quiet recently and I have not had any reason to fight you again. But involving my precious people like that is where I have to draw the line Sasuke. I need to stop you, for me, and for you."

Sasuke now held his blade at his side and sneered. "Touching."

And then, he was gone.

Naruto dodged to his left and the spot he was on exploded with a loud boom. He rolled and quickly got to his feet in a crouched form waiting to pounce. As the dust cleared he saw what caused the explosion. Sasuke's blade was sparking and making bird like noises. Naruto guessed it was his Chidori being manipulated through the sword.

"That kunai won't stop my sword Naruto!" the Uchiha screamed as he made another quick dash to Naruto. He swung his sword down and almost smirked when he saw Naruto raise his kunai up in his defense. Almost. Because his blade did not cut through Naruto's kunai as he planned. Instead, his sword was parried and Naruto spun to his right and delivered a roundhouse kick which Sasuke ducked before bringing his sword up diagonally. Once again, it was stopped by Naruto's kunai.

As Sasuke looked at the kunai, he smirked.

"Clever."

Naruto, let out a smirk of his own. "You're not the only one who can use nature manipulation in their weapons you know."

"Hn."

Sasuke used his body to overpower Naruto's leverage on the kunai and their deadlock was broken. Naruto was vulnerable.

Sasuke thrust forward with his blade but Naruto bent backward, avoiding it, before dropping to his back then spinning and sweeping Sasuke's feet from under him.

The Uchiha fell as Naruto got up.

Naruto brought his kunai down only for his hand to be kicked away by Sasuke before it reached the missing nin's chest.

As Naruto recovered Sasuke did a cat spring onto his feet and brought his sword from above and right, and brought it down diagonally.

Naruto kicked Sasuke's hand and the sword flew straight into the bark of a tree.

Naruto saw this opening and thrust forward with his kunai only for Sasuke to sidestep it and take hold of his arm.

Sasuke twisted it so Naruto was forced to drop the kunai and bend towards the floor.

Sasuke then brought his foot up to kick Naruto but Naruto blocked with his other hand. Naruto then flipped forward to relieve his arm from the wrench that Sasuke had it in and deliever an elbow to Sasuke's face. As Sasuke was stumbling backwards from the blow he raised his foot and kicked Naruto in the chest, giving him momentum to flip backwards and land on his feet.

Naruto got in his senjutsu stance and Sasuke stood in the stance of the Uchiha.

They were both breathing hard and both were starting to sweat.

"_Pant_ ….Looks like taijustu and kenjustu won't cut it…._Pant" _ Naruto stated.

Sasuke who looked the calmer of the two merely grunted.

This was it. This was the moment, and neither wanted to rush the gun.

They stood still. Watching each other's movements. Looking for some sign that they were making their move. Their breathing stilled, their fingers itching. A bead of sweat made its way down Naruto's face, slowly. A calm night breeze blew lightly and leaves rustled. All was calm.

But, Naruto's hand twitched and that was all that was needed for Sasuke.

His hands were a blur as he ran through hand seals.

_Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger._

Naruto's eyes widened. _'That's-'_

"Katon! Goukakyuu no justu!"

Sasuke's hand went to his mouth and he spewed fire. It was coming hard and fast and Naruto had barely registered what was happening in the first place. At the last second, he dodged the fireball, but not completely. This was obvious when he saw his singed Jounin vest.

As he smelt the burning rubber, he stared at the spot he was before. _'His fire jutsus have gotten even stronger than last time. Kuso'_

He didn't have more time to think as Sasuke went through more seals.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!"

Lots of small fireballs made their ways at bullet speed to Naruto.

Naruto quickly went through hand seals of his own. "Doton! Doroku Gaeshi!"

Naruto's palms shot to the ground and summoned a wall of dirt and rock, shielding him from the fire jutsu.

Sasuke landed back on his feet after the jutsu and Naruto rushed forward to catch him off guard. But Naruto was already forming hand seals.

"Fuuton! Daitoppa no jutsu!"(Wind: Great Breakthrough technique)

Naruto's hands went to his mouth and he blew a huge gust of wind out.

'_Shimatta! If I get hit with that I'm out.'_

When it was mere centimeters away from Sasuke he barely finished making his seals before sinking into the ground.

The gust of wind carried on and leveled trees in its path making it look like a hurricane had passed through.

Naruto panted slightly while looking at the ground where Sasuke disappeared.

"One of the snake bastard's techniques?"

Sasuke slowly rose from the ground in a slouched position.

When he was finally above surface level again he threw his hair back to reveal his closed eyes.

When he opened them….his Mangekyou Sharingan was activated. The one he had acquired at fifteen.

"This is going to be a long night," he whispered, before the two rushed in and collided once more.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Edge of the forested border**

* * *

Ino sat on the ground, plucking grass aimlessly. Even though the situation was tense, two hours of waiting would bore anyone. Her gaze shifted to the right. Sakura was sitting as well, hugging her knees to her chest, forehead resting on them. Ino noticed the deep breaths her friend was taking. A breathing exercise taught to all med nin to reduce anxiety. Ino shifted across before placing her hand on Sakura's back. The latter glanced up.

"He'll be ok."

Sakura gave a weak smile.

"I know."

It wasn't even close to believable. Ino rubbed Sakura's back.

Sakura realising she couldn't fool her friend, sighed.

"I'm just fed up of doing this all the time..."

"Doing what?" Ino asked softly.

Sakura stared at the grass in front of her with a downcast expression.

"I'm always waiting. Always only useful after the battle. But I couldn't stand it anymore. I was determined to fight at Naruto's side."

Sakura's gaze found Ino's. Her eyes so fiery now that Ino was almost sweating.

"Which is why…I trained with Gai-sensei and Kaka-sensei in anti sharingan taijutsu."

Sakura closed her eyes as the memory came back to her. Training, giving her all. All of it was so she could protect her precious people….and her most precious person from their former teammate. Yet here she was, yet again, waiting around to do the smallest and stupidest things for Naruto. That is, waiting to heal him when he came back… _if_ he came back. She bowed her head.

Ino just continued comforting the pink haired girl next to her until a thought popped in her mind. She stilled and went wide eyed. Her face then got solemn and she stared ahead blankly for a while. _'Looks like I'm the weakest of the Konoha 11.'_

She sulked for a couple of seconds before something came to her mind. She shook off her self-doubts and looked up to the copy ninja. "Ne? Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi who was walking back to the front of the group stopped and turned slightly.

"Nani?" he asked.

Ino cocked her head. "Why didn't you take up the position of Hokage when you were offered? I mean if you want to protect your precious people then it should be your main goal to be the village's leader."

As she looked at Kakashi, she saw a gentle smile in his eyes. She realized he knew what she was going to ask him before she even opened her mouth.

"The reason Ino-chan… is because of his near infinite chakra and the training method I created for him Naruto has more potential than I ever did."

Ino nodded. It made sense. After all, that kage bushin training Naruto did gave him years of experience in a week.

"So Naruto would have surpassed me in a few of years and I would have handed over the title to him anyway. He might as well get the diplomatic training now instead of me holding the title for him for that time."

Ino nodded again. "Makes sense. Che. That Naruto…always getting stronger. Any stronger and he'll be as strong as all the past Hokages combined," she said while laughing.

Kakashi turned around and started to walk again. "Oh no Ino….by the time he is thirty Naruto will be much stronger than that."

As Ino's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to shout her protests but she was cut off.

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion was heard and all the nin, Konoha and Suna, jumped to their feet.

Their eyes widened as they sensed the failing chakra of a certain blond shinobi.

Sakura sprinted into the forest with the others closely on her heels.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**An: …Uh oh….poor Naruto…mu har har hahr! ok I need to work on my evil laugh. R + R ! And hey! I'm a girl so sorry if the fight scenes aren't too great. It's not my best thing.**


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in it**

**AN: Sorry if this chap is a bit off beat from the last one. I started writing it a couple weeks after the last chapter. Start: 8:35pm 12/Aug/08**

* * *

Thick, black columns of smoke rose from the crackling flames engulfing the trees. Sasuke and Naruto lay face first on the floor, both with lightning coursing through their body. They lay motionless, still as the dead.

"Naruto!"

Sakura burst into the clearing and saw the two motionless Nin. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes.

"Naruto?" she whispered. Fear consumed her, for he did not answer.

"No…."

She shook her head and ran towards him while the others jumped into the clearing as well.

Her tears run off her face but she doesn't falter. She lowers her body, skidding on her bare skin to Naruto's body, ignoring the burning sensation it caused on her bare legs. She puts her hand on him to turn him over but snaps it back when electricity courses through her body upon touching him. She winces.

After getting over her initial shock she looks down at the blond and she then realized how she got shocked.

Naruto's clothes are severely charred and singed. This coupled with the current, must have meant that Sasuke used a strong lightning jutsu which affected them both.

Her hands hovered above Naruto for a while because she knew if she touched him she would be shocked again. But when she had no other way, she steeled herself. She then gritted her teeth and grabbed onto his side.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

She let out a painful scream as she tugged Naruto and rolled him onto his back.

She fell back from the force of the pull but she quickly rolled forward and was beside Naruto's body again. She looked at his chest… and immediately the few tears turned into a full onslaught.

'_He's not breathing!'_

She quickly put her hand on Naruto's neck.

"Arffffhhhh."

She stifled the scream and shut her eyes tightly as lightning once again coursed through her body. She tried to forget about the searing pain and tried to concentrate. Tried to see if there was a pulse besides the residual lightning.

She searched…and searched….and her fingers were starting to lose skin and blacken…..when her eyes shot open and she finally let go.

'_He's alive!'_

She spun her head around and saw Ino and most of the Suna hunter Nin squads, led by Temari, staying at the end of the clearing while Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru ran to Sasuke's body with one of the squads.

"Ino!"

The blond Kunoichi's head snapped from looking at Shikamaru's back to her best friend.

"I need your help! Quickly!"

Ino wasted no time in sprinting towards the pink haired medic.

Ino was afraid of what was happening. She had never heard Sakura sound so broken and hopeless…

As she knelt on the other side of Naruto's body she locked onto Sakura's face waiting for orders. But the panicked and tear riddled face of Sakura shocked her and she dazed out a bit.

"Ino!"

She shook herself out of her thoughts quickly. She steeled her eyes. Naruto was obviously in trouble.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, very close to them, on the other side of the clearing, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji and a squad of Suna Nin ran towards the body of Uchiha Sasuke.

This was the perfect time to capture the Uchiha and maybe he would have information they could use.

When they were a few feet away however, they skidded to a halt.

Team Hawk burst out of the opposite end of the clearing and landed next to their fallen leader.

"Sasuke!"

Karin quickly knelt to his level as Juugo and Suigetsu moved to the front to block the Kakashi led platoon.

The Konoha and Suna nin stayed still and sized up their opponents. It shouldn't be too hard to defeat and Capture team Hawk. They were severely outnumbered.

As Kakashi was going to give the order to engage them in battle, he stopped due to his eye catching something very weird.

His sharingan, which he had exposed upon entering the clearing , read the lips of the Kunoichi as she raised the Uchiha's head.

"Bite me Sasuke…Quickly!"

Kakashi's brow furrowed.

'_Bite her?...What's going on?'_

Although he was merely curious when this was said and even when Sasuke, barely, bit her, he was soon shocked as Sasuke stood up not ten seconds later.

'_Her chakra replenishes the energy of others when literally sucked out of her.'_

He quit his thoughts as he stared at Sasuke, whose head was still bowed.

Kakashi frowned. He rose his hand with his index and middle fingers together. As he was about to point it to team Hawk and give the order to engage them…..he heard a raspy voice.

"It's…been a long time….._pant_…Kakashi…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "So you still have enough strength to speak huh?"

Sasuke's chest heaved up and down and you could tell breathing was insanely hard for him.

"I wish….._…_this co-…"

A coughing fit interrupted him and he shot a hand to his mouth. When he lowered his arm, his palm was covered by dripping thick crimson.

"_….._be longer…_…._but we need to go…"

Kakashi looked at him and pointed a finger. "You think we're just going to let you go? I see you inherited some of the insanity from that snake you once called a master."

Kakashi moved to rush team Hawk but he realized Sasuke was staring at something. He was staring at his closed fist.

The copy ninja lowered his gaze and was confused when he saw string hanging out of the fist.

'_What is this now?' _he wondered.

But he was even more confused when Sasuke's hand opened and a grin appeared on his face as he stared at the object on his palm.

'_Naruto's necklace?...But…..what could he possibly want with that?'_

Sasuke who was still looking at said necklace seemed to know what everyone was wondering.

"Our goal is not to capture Naruto."

The Konoha Nin were floored by that statement. Even the genius Shikamaru was confused.

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" the shadow Nin shouted.

Sasuke merely closed his eyes, as though they were heavy with sleep.

"The leader of Akatsuki…..no longer requires Naruto….since Naruto's chakra and the demon's is now the same, there is no Kyuubi to extract anymore."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed fiercely upon hearing about the Akatsuki leader. He raised his kunai in front his face.

"Explain."

The only response Sasuke made to imply that he heard Kakashi's demand was a grunt.

But Kakashi was no rookie.

"If you do…I might consider putting in a good word so the rest of your team won't be executed in Konoha."

The silver haired Jounin sure made it look like it was the only option to accept. So it was a surprise to everyone a when throaty chuckle was heard.

It started small… then grew into a laugh… then into full hysterics!

"The Uchiha's lost his mind," stated Neji.

Some of the Suna Nin seemed to agree with this as the Uchiha continued to laugh despite coughing out blood.

As the laughter subsided and he was just chuckling, he looked up to Kakashi with a malicious grin.

The Suna Nin started to sweat at the killer intent leaking out of the Uchiha as well as the evil grin on his face with a line of blood from his mouth to his chin.

"Ok then Kakashi-_SENSEI_," Sasuke sneered.

Kakashi just looked on in disgust at his former student.

"I'll tell you ALLLLL about it…" then again with the evil grin while tilting his head to the side.

The Suna hunter Nin who was still behind the three Konoha shinobi were sweating bullets now as they stared at team hawk.

Sasuke threw his head back while he put his arms on Juugo and Suigetsu's shoulders to support himself.

He looked up into the sky as only a maniac in his glee could do.

He looked back down to the group with a grin so wide that his mouth was hurting.

"We don't need the _JINCHUURIKI,"_ he spat while looking in Naruto's direction.

Sakura who was healing him spun her head up and glared so fierce that Suigetsu actually stumbled back a bit.

Sasuke however, was unfazed and continued grinning.

"Oh don't be like that Saaaakura chan!" he beamed.

Sakura on the other hand, was livid. Her eyes were lit with fire and her body tensed up as though she was about to sprint from her side of the clearing to Sasuke's.

"Awwwwwwww…don't stare at me like that my sweet Sakura, you should be healing your boyfriend."

Sakura didn't even blush. She was so mad at Sasuke making fun of Naruto by using his pet name for her that she was too pissed to think about the implication.

"I swear Uchiha…" she spat with such venom that Ino pulled away from Naruto's torso in fear that it was someone else across from her.

Sakura turned back to Naruto and her hands turned green again. "If Naruto doesn't make it….I will come to Anbu holding cells and kill you myself."

She then looked up sharply at Ino and the blond Kunoichi was so scared she quickly placed her hands on Naruto again in fear of being yelled at by her best friend.

"Haha….she fell for the dobe! Haha….that's fucking Hilarious!"

Although Sakura was pissing mad, her cheeks had a slight tint to it as Sasuke had basically told everyone else her feelings for Naruto. Sasuke saw this as she was facing Naruto, thus her cheeks were visible to him, and he immediately went into a crazed laughing fit again.

Kakashi's brow furrowed although his guard was kept up. "Looks like Neji's right….you've finally lost your mind Sasuke….you're more like Orochimaru than ever now."

Sasuke seemed to calm down upon hearing this but it still took a while for the chuckles to disappear.

"As I was saying…..we don't need him anymore… I'm sure by now you all know Uchiha Madara is alive yes?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well then you should also remember what an Uchiha with the sharingan can do…..we can control Bijuu."

This was all common knowledge to everyone present. It had been a couple years back since they found out Madara was alive but this did nothing to explain why they wanted the necklace.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Shodaime…."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. The answer didn't come from Sasuke but from Shikamaru.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes….it's the shodaime's necklace…..what does that have to do with it?"

Shikamaru stared at the crazed Sasuke while Kakashi had his questioning gaze on the pineapple shaped haired man.

"It has something to do with the Shodaime being the only other one in history who could control Bijuu doesn't it? Especially since he could control all nine Bijuu with much more ease than an Uchiha…."

Kakashi registered this information and looked back to Sasuke. It was common information, yes. But what could Akatsuki DO with it?

"You're right."

Kakashi snapped out of the daze and stared at Sasuke.

"This necklace is needed because it was made by the Shodaime from a special crystal. And with this…not only will Konoha burn to the ground…but so will the rest of the world!"

Sasuke grinned from ear to ear. Like a kid getting his favorite toy for Christmas.

Kakashi raised a bored eyebrow at this. "Well….that's a nice plan and all…but do you think we're just going to let you get away from this clearing and not try to stop you?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, grin in place.

"You have no choice."

At that, Neji who had his Byakugan activated stiffened.

"Watch out!"

As everyone heard his warning they held their swords and kunai in time as thirty ninja jumped into the clearing after them.

Kakashi turned to dodge three Nin with katanas.

One on the left, one to the right and one behind.

The one behind thrust towards Kakashi's back, but the silver haired man sidestepped and grabbed his hand.

The one on the right brought his sword in a downward slash but Kakashi raised the ninja's hand he was holding with the sword up to block the blow. The last one brought his sword up, then to his right and brought it across horizontally.

There was no where Kakashi could go now…..or so the ninja thought.

Still holding parrying the Nin to the left's sword, he jumped up so the horizontal slash went straight through the Nin behind him. He then flipped over the one on the left and slit his neck with a kunai. As the katana was dropping from the now dead ninja's hands Kakashi caught it, ducked and rolled to the right to avoid the diagonal slash from the ninja on the right, and used his feet as leverage to push himself back upright while the sword came up as well.

…The ninja's shoulders and head went one way…and the rest of the body went another.

Quickly, Kakashi looked back to the spot where team hawk was…..but they were long gone by now.

"Kuso!"

He quickly looked back to where Naruto was and was filled with SOME relief.

The Suna hunter Nin, led by Temari had formed a perimeter around Sakura and Ino while they healed the future Hokage.

Kakashi then started to sprint to Neji to help with the rest of the enemies. He skidded to a halt however, when he realized that the fighting had stopped.

Everyone was confused at this. The enemy ninja had just stopped moving and fighting. But all was made clear when Shikamaru yawned.

"So troublesome."

When everyone diverted their attention to him, they realized his shadow had spread out into at least twenty five different directions and caught every last enemy.

"Can you guys tie them up so I can stop using this technique? It's a real drag…"

…..If the mood wasn't so serious…..people would have face faulted onto the floor.

The shock wore off and everyone got to the task. It took quite a while, but after all the enemies were subdued, Shikamaru released the technique.

He rubbed the back of his neck to knead out the kinks. "Mendoukse…."

He looked around the clearing and saw everyone securing the prisoners.

All except one.

"Oi! Troublesome woman!"

Temari's eye twitched.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she screamed while turning around and pointing a finger at him.

In typical Shikamaru style he waved a hand dismissively.

"Yeah yeah….where's Neji?"

Temari shook with rage so much that the hunter Nin shrunk back so they would not feel the brunt of the woman's anger.

As she opened her mouth to scream some choice words at her 'lover'…if you could call him that… she was cut off.

"I'm right here….."

As everyone in the clearing looked to the line of the trees, Neji casually walked out, and on his back, was Hinata.

"Hinata!" Ino screamed.

Hinata managed a small wave from Neji's back before she noticed Naruto on the ground. Her eyes grew wide and she could not help her outburst.

"Is he ok?" she screamed, forgetting that her mouth was next to Neji's ear.

Sakura, who was still working on him, sat upright and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her face was neutral, though everyone could tell her inner turmoil due to the dried tears on her face.

She looked up into the heiress' eyes.

"He's as stable as we can make him here. We need to get him back to Suna as quickly as possible. He doesn't have the kind of healing he used to as a genin because he doesn't have the Kyuubi anymore."

Hinata tilted her head with a sad look in her eyes. She knew if Sakura was crying, Naruto was seriously hurt. And she was worried.

"But first," Sakura started, while ignoring the caring look Hinata was giving Naruto since it would not help him by being jealous.

"Do you need any attention?" she asked Hinata.

Hinata merely shook her head. "No…Sasuke didn't injure me, he just disabled my legs so I wouldn't kick him while tied up. I'll be fine in an hour. Let's get Naruto to a hospital as quickly as possible!"

Everyone looked to Kakashi for confirmation upon hearing her request.

He nodded.

"Shikamaru and I will stay with Temari-chan and the Suna forces. Neji, you lead them back. Squad wolf (A hunter Nin squad with them) will accompany you back. Go!"

And with that. They vanished.

* * *

**AN: I know it wasn't the chapter you were looking for…but it is actually very KEY to the rest of this series. PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! Otherwise I'll make Hinata REAL friendly like to Naruto in the next chapter. Muahrahrahar! **


	7. Out in the Open

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto universe**

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. My grandfather died and I'm really busy. I wrote a piece dedicated to him called "Naruto's Legacy". So I ask that you guys please drop by that one and leave a review. Thanks a lot. And on with the show.**

* * *

Sasuke's chest rose and fell with steady breaths as he slept on his bed. His body was bandaged heavily and bruises still adorned his body, but the Uchiha's condition had clearly improved since his encounter with Naruto. His room was fairly large, yet only the bed and a small bedside table furnished it.

As Sasuke's slumber continued, he was unaware of his door opening and someone entering the room.

The newcomer stood in the doorway for a while and his gaze was searching.

It came to the table, and stopped. His eyes were now fixed on an object on said table. He inhaled deeply. He found what he was searching for.

He strolled towards it casually, but the aura around him betrayed his calm exterior as it radiated with anxiousness. He stopped at the table, and just stared.

There it was. The necklace of the Shodaime.

The lone eye that was visible through the man's mask was locked onto the crystal of said necklace.

Slowly, Madara stretched his hand out and let his finger graze the blue.

He then picked it up and brought it to eye level while scrutinizing it.

'_So small…….yet powerful enough to destroy the world……You hid this power well……………….Hirashima………'_

He was lost in the lustful feeling of power radiating from the crystal as it shined in his eyes.

"Why do we need it?"

Madara's thoughts were cut as he turned his head around to see Sasuke sitting up and glaring at him.

"Now, now Sasuke. It isn't polite to glare like that."

Sasuke's glare just got more intense as his eyes narrowed even further.

"But then again," Madara continued while putting his attention back to the necklace.

"You never were good with being the subordinate………………. That's why Orochimaru's dead……now isn't it?"

Sasuke just kept his fierce glare at the back of the man's head.

"I nearly died for that crystal………….. I think I've proved myself enough that I could be trusted with whatever your plan is……" said a monotone voiced Sasuke.

Madara turned his head slowly again to look at the younger Uchiha with a serious look. He stared for a while, as though he was contemplating something.

Sasuke realized quite a few seconds passed with the older Nin not moving, until he saw the man slowly nod.

"I'll tell you later………" was all the true Akatsuki leader would say before once again fixing his attention on the crystal.

Sasuke frowned.

* * *

**Suna**

**Hospital**

* * *

Naruto lies on the bed motionless as Sakura moves her hands around his chest while checking his condition. The only reason she wasn't blushing from the topless Naruto whilst running her fingers over his chiseled chest and abs was because of her worry for him.

She looks to the table at her side while searching for some ointment. As she does this, her fingers release the pressure and barely caress the sleeping Nin's chest.

A chuckle reaches her ears.

Her head snaps around and she sees a closed eyed Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"That tickles," he whispers.

A smile automatically graces her face and she leans over him.

She uses one hand to brush the hair away from his face gently.

"You scared me……"

Naruto's eyes were closed, but he could hear the cracking in her voice.

He slowly opened his eyes, and he could see that despite her smiling face, she was near tears.

She was obviously really happy that he was awake. He smiled at the thought. The once scorn of the village was now quite dear to many. He was especially happy that it was Sakura who cared so much about him. As he broke out of his thoughts, his eyes widened.

It was only then did Naruto realize…………how close their faces were to each other.

And from the blush on Sakura's face when his eyes darted to her lips, then back to her eyes, so did she.

"Sorry……" he whispered, too shocked from the closeness to the beautiful Kunoichi.

As for Sakura, she knew her cheeks were starting to burn, but she didn't move from her position. Instead, something pushed her to be bolder than she had been with Naruto. She kept looking at him as she continued to stroke his hair.

Her heart pounded and her pulse raced as she boldly stared at his shocked face. She looked at his lips, and realized how close they were to her. How so temptingly close. She felt as though she could just quickly press hers against his in hope that he would ravish them upon contact.

She licked her lips slightly while thinking about it. Their faces were so close that her desire to kiss Naruto was now the most intense it had ever been.

Her eyes then lit up as she realized Naruto stared at her now slightly wet lips with half lidded eyes and a passion that mirrored her eyes.

She contemplated her next move for a while, but eventually she boldly stopped stroking his hair, and rested her hand on his face.

Naruto, closed his eyes and nuzzled into the caress slightly, before putting his hand over hers. His heart felt like a jackhammer. It was pounding heavily in his chest and he felt more nervous than he ever had in his entire ninja and diplomatic career. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he was sharing such an intimate moment with the girl he had been in love with for over eight years.

He then opened his eyes half lidded again, and stared into her own.

Emerald met blue………. and heaven met earth.

They were both lost in the tumultuous emotions swimming in each other's eyes.

It was as if the other's gaze had cast a spell on them to not look away, to feel everything that was involved.

They stared long and hard, trying to decipher just what those emotions were. Why was the other responding the way they were? Was it love? Was it lust? Was it mistaken and misplaced affection that the other didn't know what they were doing?

They stared, trying to figure it out.

But seeing Naruto stare at her like that, Sakura couldn't help it.

She was already lost in those emotions, whatever they were.

She wanted to do it.

She needed to do it.

She leaned forward………ever so slightly……..ever so slowly…… inching…………..inching…….

As she neared, anxiousness filled her entire body and she could feel goosebumps. She kept looking for any sign that he was going to tell her stop……any sign of regret...

But instead, the opposite happened. Naruto raised his head off the bed slowly……….inching as well, and she steeled her resolve.

'_Is this really happening?' _they asked themselves.

The space between their faces was disappearing…….. and their eyes started to close as well.

'_Oh Kami…….'_

'_Naruto…..'_

……………………………………

"OI! Forehead!"

Sakura flew back into the chair and stared in wide eyed horror as Ino barged through the door.

The pink haired apprentice of Tsunade quickly put her hands over her cheeks to cover the new shade of red that she just invented.

Ino, opened the door in time to see Sakura almost sitting up already but DID notice that she was in motion at the time. She wondered what her friend was doing that made her jump like that……… but she had an idea.

She raised an eyebrow at the other Kunoichi as though asking a silent question. Sakura's eyes just widened even further upon this action and she turned away from Ino's gaze while avoiding Naruto's as well. She kept her hands on her cheeks and stared into the nothingness in front of her.

Ino, seeing this reaction, felt as though the tension in the room was bad enough without teasing her thoroughly embarrassed best friend, so she let it slide.

Naruto on the other hand, looked from Sakura…..to Ino….. to Sakura……to Ino, with huge, disbelieving eyes.

He then dropped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling….

'_Damn it Ino!! Sakura-chan and I were going to kiss!! I can't believe this!'_

He continued his inner rant with a lot more colorful words before he barely registered the sound of footsteps. Naruto then stopped his cursing as he heard Ino step next to the bed.

He moved his gaze from the ceiling to the other blond and immediately his anger melted.

Because her face said it all. Her eyes were filled with relief and genuine concern. And again, Naruto couldn't have been happier that he was important to so many people now.

……………………. That was before he saw anger.

_Whack!_

"Bakaa!"

Naruto rubbed his head.

"Itai! What the fuck Ino?! Can't you see how beat up I am?!"

He opened his eye that he closed from the pain and saw a little playfulness in Ino's eyes.

"That's exactly why you needed to be hit. Damn Baka……..always getting yourself beaten to a half dead state………when will you learn that you're just not that good of a ninja……." She said casually while looking at her nails.

Naruto stuck his bottom lip and pouted a bit. "Awww………….That was mean……" he whined.

Ino then dropped her hand and beamed at him. She then leant over and kissed his cheek and lightly wrapped an arm around him.

He smiled softly, and returned the embrace.

"I'm really happy you're okay," she said while closing her eyes.

Naruto's smile grew even bigger and he closed his eyes as well.

"Arigato…."

She squeezed him a little tighter and then she slowly let go and opened her eyes as she stood up.

She then looked at Sakura, who had remained silent and looking to the floor with now only slightly tinted cheeks. Ino quickly grabbed the pink haired girl's hand, which caused Sakura to jump a bit and her face to fill with shock. The blonde then looked back to Naruto.

"As happy as I am that you're awake, I really came here with the intention of getting Sakura's help with Kiba in the other room. So I'm going to steal her away from you for a bit."

Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura and kept his gaze on her. His smile however, was just a mask for the nervousness he felt. They had their moment, but what now.

He kept looking at her because he wanted her to look at him to see what her reaction would be.

After a while of staring at Sakura, the medical ninja eventually turned her attention from Ino, to Naruto.

He saw the shock that was still in her face from Ino grabbing her hand and shaking her out of her thoughts, but realized that as she looked at him, her face softened.

She then smiled a small smile that he had never seen before.

Her eyes were different too. It had…………something…………..something that made his heart pound.

And for some reason, this made Naruto feel happy.

"I'll rest," he said with a smile, assuring her that he would take it easy.

Sakura smiled even wider. But it was still her eyes that Naruto was drawn into. Because after he said that, they changed to something different.

It was still an emotion he couldn't describe……. but he saw………that her eyes were giving him a look so soft……..and so caring…….that he could feel her arms around his body hugging him as she smiled.

"Ok…." She said softly, as they kept their eyes locked. After a couple of seconds, she pulled her gaze away and she looked at Ino almost glowing.

Ino smiled and led Sakura out of the room while turning back and giving a small wave to Naruto.

Naruto waved as the two left the room, and dropped his head back onto his pillow.

He stared at the ceiling, with the biggest grin possible on his face.

'_Sakura-chan…………tried to kiss me……..not the other way around……..'_

He couldn't keep his happiness in him and he laughed softly.

He was in a great mood now, especially when he thought that maybe his dream of a future with Sakura was finally becoming reality.

'_Maybe……….she's starting to feel what I feel…….."_

He was so happy that he just wanted to tell someone of what happened. ANYone. He started running off the people he was closest to in his mind to see who he could talk to about it.

But it was when he was running through those people that he remembered something and his eyes widened as he got slightly panicked.

'_Hinata!………….I wonder if they brought her back??………..'_

With that, Naruto ripped off the sheet that was over his legs and jumped off the bed.

'_If they brought her back then Sakura-chan would have made sure she stayed in the hospital for observation.'_

And with that, he set off in search of the Hyuuga.

* * *

**AN: Again. I'm sorry for the mediocrity and the lateness. It was a really busy week. In any case. To all the people who read this fic. Please read and review "Naruto's Legacy", the tribute one shot I made to my grandfather. I wrote it the night he died and it's very personal to me even though slightly rushed. I'm only asking you to do this in this story's AN because there wasn't many hits so I figured reader traffic was slow that night and as much as i dedicated it to him i didn't want to see it not read. Please drop by. Also. Chapter 8 should be up soon. Oh and don't forget the review for this fic as well.**


	8. The Threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto dammit!**

**AN: So it's time to get back into the writing groove. So we need to pass these slow and lame chapters for the more juicy ones. So on with the show!**

**Suna,**

**Sunagakure Hospital**

He padded down the corridor slowly, much in contrast to panicked state not ten minutes ago. The first thing he saw outside his room when he had run out of it earlier was a desk with a Suna medic behind it. He initially ran up to the desk and demanded the whereabouts of his comrade. His voice was filled with worry and desperation and his facial features conveyed the same emotions. Needless to say he was infuriated when the woman started to chuckle during his state of distress.

Being the kind of man he is, his initial thoughts were to yell at the woman for her actions. Before he had a chance to shout some choice words at her though, she simply gave him a room number. After he got over the initial shock he had bowed his head, as he was very embarrassed, and apologized.

She simply waved him off and told him to go ahead. He smiled and thanked the medic, which took Naruto to where he was presently.

As he arrived at the end of the corridor he turned the handle on the door on his right. He walked in slowly and realized that the person he was searching for was sitting up in her bed looking at him.

He stood in place for a little while, relief filling his whole body because of the fact he was seeing her with his own two eyes.

She smiled at him, and warmth filled his being. Something only a few could do with gestures such as a smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she said softly while smiling at him.

Naruto sighed and closed the door. He then walked up to the bed casually and sat down. He then put his arms around her body as though it was routine for his body to react this way. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed out while squeezing her fairly tightly as though reminding himself that they really did save her and she was really in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan."

She smiled wider and hugged him back.

**Suna,**

**Sunagakure Hospital,**

**Surgical Ward**

Sakura let herself be dragged around by Ino until they came to the room where they all were the night she treated Ino and her team.

She felt Ino release her hand but she was more concerned about her patient.

She looked around the room and realized all the beds were empty.

Her eyes wandered the room in confusion, not really understanding what was going on. She spun around to ask her blonde friend about the whereabouts of Kiba, but when she did she caught the mischievous twinkle in Ino's eye and her sick grin……and that's when she realized something was up.

Sakura closed her eyes and groaned audibly.

"What happened to Kiba?" she asked.

Ino smiled. "I discharged him earlier."

Sakura saw this is a great escape plan. Her eyes narrowed and her face twisted in anger………….at least she hoped it looked like anger.

"Dammit Ino! If you knew that then you shouldn't have wasted my time!"

She started stomping past her fellow Kunoichi and making her way for the door but her arm was grabbed and she was spun around in a circle.

It looked like two kids playing ring a round.

Ino stopped and beamed at Sakura.

"I was initially coming to keep you company while you waited for Naruto to wake up. But then when I saw your tomato face when I entered the room I KNEW something was up. Not to mention the way you couldn't look at him for at least a couple minutes."

At the last part of the sentence, Ino slowed her speech down for dramatic effect and grinned at Sakura with that shit eating grin that only Naruto and Ino could do.

Sakura glared at the blonde.

"Inoooo…" she growled.

Ino paid no heed to the intimidation tactic and promptly sat Sakura down on one of the cots and placed herself next to her best friend.

"And those eyes you gave each other before we left the room….."

She drew in breath and looked up to the ceiling with a dreamy grin like if it was raining chocolate.

She looked back to Sakura.

"I swear it was like watching a tragic romance movie…. So intense!"

Sakura looked away while keeping her frown in place.

Ino kept staring at her for a while, but soon the grin dropped from her face and was replaced by a small smile when she realized Sakura's cheeks were now pink.

The pink haired Kunoichi was obviously embarrassed at being caught and she looked as though she was getting angry at Ino's teasing.

Ino sighed and put one hand under Sakura's chin and turned it towards her. Sakura looked at Ino and found that her face wasn't a mocking or joking one, but a soft and friendly one.

"How long?"

It was a question that bypassed the first question. The first question was asking if Sakura loved Naruto. But Ino skipped that altogether, and Sakura merely shook her head. She didn't even try to deny it because when Ino knew………..she just knew. Sakura knew she was busted.

"……………….since I was fifteen…………"

Ino's hand retracted from her friend's face as if she was electrocuted and her eyes went large.

She stared at the pink haired girl while shaking her head in disbelief, and Sakura merely bowed her head in shame.

"Sakura! How could you not tell him for FIVE YEARS?!"

Sakura growled and clenched her teeth. She jumped off the cot and walked away from Ino, feeling the blonde's shocked gaze still on her back.

She put her hands on her hips, and looked up into the air, trying to breathe out some frustration.

It took her a couple of minutes, but eventually even Ino could see Sakura's shoulders drop in relaxation.

"I just didn't know how far it ran back then."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at this.

'_And I'm supposed to know what the hell that meant?'_

She was about to voice her confusion when Sakura turned around.

A half smile, half confused smirk planted on the pink haired girl's face as her eyes looked around the room as if it would give her the words to say to her friend.

She sighed and looked back to Ino.

"I knew I liked him at fifteen……….hell I knew I loved him to SOME extent……..maybe a friend, a teammate, a brother…."

She sighed again.

She sat down on another cot across from Ino while her hands intertwined and she leaned on her elbows which were placed on her thighs.

"It was only when Yamato-taichou basically told me, that he could see that I loved him."

Sakura's hands gripped each other so tightly, that Ino thought that the girl's fingers would break off.

"I started thinking about it more………….and I thought about everything I ever thought about with Sasuke………………………and I realized…….that Sasuke was never who we thought he was. He wasn't there to hold my hand when I was nervous, he wasn't there to hug me when I cried from losing a patient, and he wasn't there to smile at me with pride when I did something incredible…….."

Sakura now looked up to the blonde and had a sad, pleading look on her face as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"But every time……………… every SINGLE time……………Naruto WAS there for me……………and by the time I was sixteen I realized……………….. that the dreams I had of what Sasuke was and would do for me……………actually was Naruto all along."

She sniffed a bit as her nose got red.

It made her sad to remember, but Sakura told herself that she wouldn't cry for it.

Ino slowly got off her cot and walked over to Sakura. She sat down slowly and held her friend's hand as the other woman continued to talk.

"So after months of thinking about it, I concluded that I was indeed in love with him…….so I went to sleep that night thinking of how shocked he would be when I finally accepted his date as a 'real' date and not those play dates we went on………_sigh_………But it never came."

At this point, she turned to Ino and tried a half a smile but it just came out sad and unnatural. She stopped when she saw Ino's soft and near apologetic face look at her.

She sighed again and looked in front of her.

"So I waited for the next day………….and the next day……….and the next day…………..and after a week I was so confused and I tried to think of how long it was since he last asked me out…………and It was then I realized, he had stopped asking me out for a couple months……………….. and I was utterly devastated."

Ino scooted closer to her friend and wrapped an arm around her to encourage her to get it all out.

"I kept thinking to myself, that I waited too long. That I lost him. I threw myself into my work and nothing else, trying to forget about what I felt for him and just to remain focused on our friendship."

Before she could continue, Ino interrupted. "That's when Tsunade-sama had to send you home for a week. When you had worked yourself near long term chakra depletion," the blonde realized after putting the story together.

Sakura nodded while still looking in front of her.

"For four years………………………I've been hiding this from him…………….crying alone in my apartment when someone would say they saw Naruto heading home in the early hours of the morning when I knew he had a date the night before………….not wanting to break up our friendship……………… and never once have I ever seen anything from him showing that he wanted to be more than friends, Ino…………not once……………………………………..until we arrived in Suna."

Ino's face turned into a mixture of confusion and excitement. The way her eyes gleamed and her eyebrows were shot in the air Sakura knew it was a sign for her to continue.

"We've had our moments since we were here. We stared at each other, making googly eyes," Sakura scoffed/chuckled at that.

"And then…………………..we were leaning in, and we were about to kiss when you came in."

Ino's face suddenly went into a grimace as though she just received a really bad wound. "Ah…..sorry forehead………," she said apologetically.

Her face turned up after a while though, and she smiled. "But at least you know now that he's interested," she tried encouraging.

Sakura looked across at her and gave a small smile. But for some reason it wasn't as happy as Ino thought it should be.

"I know……………at the very least I know he likes me………………..but……………….there's something holding me back from telling him……………and I have to find out about it first before I can ask him for a second chance."

Ino again, got confused and started thinking about what Sakura could mean.

So she sat, brow furrowed, and went into deep thinking. After a couple of seconds though, her eyes opened slightly in realization.

"Hinata….." she whispered.

Sakura looked ahead with a bitter smile.

"Hai……………………….one of my best friends, who happens to be in love with my other best friend and the man I love."

Ino rubbed her friend's back lightly. She then shook her head slowly.

"But as one of our best friends Hinata would never be angry at you if you got together with Naruto. She would see it as his choice and once he's happy then she would be too."

Ino thought what she was saying was the simplest thing in the world, but little did she know.

"If Hinata realized that she never had a chance to begin with, then she definitely would be happy for him as well as for me," Sakura started.

"But………………………. Most of Naruto's dates were with Hinata………"

She heard Ino gasp softly. She could just imagine the shock on Ino's face. After all, as far as Sakura knew, Neji and herself were the only outsiders who knew about the meetings. Even though she was sure she would have gotten a laugh out of seeing Ino's stunned facial expressions, she decided to continue her sad tale.

"And she's always by his house Ino……………………..Any time I ask him about it he just tells me not to worry about the details and winks at me."

Ino cringed at hearing the information. "Ouch," she whispered. Sakura sighed.

"I think he may be in love with her………….."

Ino looked away when she heard that. It certainly made it harder to give Sakura encouragement on the issue. After all, if she kept it a secret for four years then told Naruto only to be rejected, then their friendship would be strained which was exactly what the Haruno didn't want in the first place.

She rubbed Sakura's back absentmindedly while she thought. After a couple of minutes of silence though, she turned back to Sakura, and her voice held that tiny glimmer of hope that keeps you going.

"At the end of the day, Sakura, it's still Naruto's choice who he wants to be with. Now I'm not saying you should go behind Hinata's back and have any kind of affair or anything. She's one of our best friends and even I would be very angry with you for doing that. But you should ask Hinata how she feels and tell her how you feel before telling Naruto. You should also tell her all that's happened. Because as one of our closest friends, if she really IS with Naruto and for some reason keeping it from us, then she deserves to know what her boyfriend was doing or almost did with another woman."

Sakura just chuckled darkly. "No Ino. If Hinata says that they are indeed together, and that Naruto loves her, then I won't tell him at all."

Ino jerked back in shock and irritation. Her eyes were wide with shock, confusion and anger fighting to the dominant emotion. But soon enough, the anger won out and took over totally. "Why the hell not?? You've held it in for five years!"

"And she's loved him for ten."

Sakura's retort was short but it was enough to shut Ino up.

"Also," began the apprentice to the Godaime.

"Only a really horrible friend would let someone leave the one they love, for the one they like."

She turned to Ino, and gave the blonde a smile that was so sad, yet sweet, that Ino thought she would cry.

"So how horrible would I be? If I let the man I supposedly LOVE, leave the one HE loves for me?"

Ino was speechless. As she let everything sink in, she said and did nothing but give back a bittersweet smile to Sakura as she saw a single tear roll down the face of the smiling medic.

She continued rubbing the back of Sakura while the latter wiped the solitary tear away.

Ino kept looking at her friend even as Sakura turned to stare ahead once more.

'_Forehead, you baka………You're just like him now. You've been suffering for so long. Yet when given the chance you'd still sacrifice yourself and your feelings just for the sake of his happiness.'_

As she continued rubbing the back of Sakura, she couldn't help but think her long time friend's saying fit right in with this situation.

'_Mendoukse.'_

**Somewhere nearby **

Uchiha Sasuke walked into the large room, but immediately came to a halt when he saw what was inside.

The Akatsuki members, Pein, Konan, Madara, Kisame, as well as team hawk stood by.

But this isn't what made him stop. No.

What made him halt his movements was the sight of the giant statue that they use to collect Bijuu, fully erected in the middle of the room. It had been five years since Sasuke saw it last. Five years since they captured the eight tails. But the memory of the foreboding feeling the statue gave off and the chills it 

gave him was still fresh in his mind. Even as an Uchiha, one who was able to control the Bijuu, not even he could dream about controlling the combined power and chakra of the eight demons. It was folly.

"I see you've awoken just in time, Sasuke," Madara spoke while turning around.

Sasuke just stared ahead in his usual indifferent way.

"Why has the statue been summoned? Did you catch Naruto?" asked the younger Uchiha.

He watched carefully as Madara shook his head slowly. He was going to voice another question but then he saw the co founder of Konoha reach into his pocket and take out the necklace of the Shodaime.

Just as before, Madara seemed lost in it.

"Remember I said I would tell you the reason we need this necklace later?"

Sasuke merely nodded, not picking up where the other nin was going with the question.

Again, Madara continued while being entranced in the necklace.

"Well……………..I summoned the statue because I decided I wouldn't tell you……………"

Sasuke frowned.

Madara shot his gaze to Sasuke, with a maniacal look in his eye.

"I'm going to SHOW you……."

**AN: And so chapter 8 goes up. Hopefully you guys aren't disappointed. In any case. Look for chapter 9 soon. By the way. The name of the chapter is "The Threat" not only because of the plan of Akatsuki but the threat of NaruSaku goodness. Muahrahr har harhar. **


	9. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Well this is really late and I guess I wasn't really motivated to do it. I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter so I was kind of bummed out. But I realized it was the first week back to school for a lot of people so I'm trying to get back into the groove.**

***That AN was written 3 years ago. :/ )**

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout,**

**Outskirts of Suna**

* * *

Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion.

He held his gaze firmly on his ancestor as he wondered what the older Uchiha meant but no matter how hard he thought, he didn't have a clue what was going The former Konoha nin snapped out of his reverie when he noticed the masked nin turned around and walked to a stone alter near the statue.

Madara then placed the necklace in a small groove on the altar, so the crystal was standing straight up, before backing away.

At this point Sasuke was very irritated. Not only did he have no idea what was going on, but the older man was taking his time going about his movements. Sasuke would have thought, with Madara being an Uchiha, that the latter would know just how much impatience runs through their blood, much less the annoyance at being ignorant to what was going on.

Sasuke scowled.

"Stop wasting my time and show me," he ordered in his low monotone voice.

The leader of Akatsuki glanced over his shoulder, obviously bored with the demand.

"Hai, hai."

The younger Uchiha's scowl was set to deepen at the carefree attitude, but alas, he did not have time. For no later than Madara's words reached him, the Akatsuki leader suddenly clasped his hands together and flashed through hand seals that even Sasuke could not make out.

The Konoha co-founder then clasped his hands together loudly in a praying position and before he stilled.

Sasuke inhaled deeply as he waited for it to happen….. Something…. Anything….. He waited…and waited…..and waited.

After a few moments of nothing happening, the young man's face scrunched in anger. "I said stop wasting my-"

Before he could continue, he was cut off. The cave had started to shake. Not by much. In fact, by Sasuke's guess, only a ninja would have felt the tiny vibrations he felt throughout the hollowed out cave. At first, he barely noticed them.

But slowly….. the tiny tremors grew.

"Whoa!"

Suigetsu almost lost his footing with the shaking. Sasuke quickly applied chakra to his feet to remain in place. But he noticed….. the tremors were not dying…. No… they were STILL getting stronger!

Eventually the whole cave was shaking and Sasuke had to hold onto the wall for support as he watched pieces of rock fall from the roof and the rest of team hawk, stumbling and trying to hold their footing as well.

It lasted for probably half of a minute before Sasuke felt it. The air in the cave had gotten heavy. And it only grew heavier by the second. Like an oppressive force pressing down on his shoulders and sucking the breath right out of him. The menacing chakra, made Sasuke dropped to his knees. Sweat starting running down his brow, and he struggled to breathe. He held his throat while trying desperately to fill his lungs with much needed air as the cave continued to rock.

It seemed like it was going to last forever and Sasuke's vision got blurry. His eyes drooped, and corners of his vision were turning black. He was passing out.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, everything stopped.

The cave was still, and the air had lifted. Oxygen poured into his lungs like a pipe that had just been broken.

Quick, desperate breaths in and out he took.

He looked around and saw the rest of his team in similar fashion on their hands and knees trying to breathe.

"Calm down….Sasuke."

Weakly, his head turned to the source. The oldest Uchiha standing right beside him.

It was only then did Sasuke realize that Madara and the Edo Tensei resurrected Akatsuki members were un-phased by the sheer power of the ominous foreboding feeling brought on by the demonic chakra.

'_How much stronger has he gotten...'_ the former Konoha Nin asked himself. His leader was already overpowered during the last war five years ago. It seemed impossible for someone to become even stronger than that!

Suddenly, a bright light caught his eye. He looked towards it and his mouth nearly dropped.

The origin of the chakra that almost made him pass out was made known. The statue, now glowing and eerie purple, was pouring all its chakra into the _necklace!_

"N-…..nani ga okottan da!" _(What the hell happened/is going on?)_

The outburst came from Suigetsu, but it might as well have come from the raven haired Uchiha as it was the exact words Sasuke was going to put forth anyway.

Madara cast a lazy eye over the water composed man before looking back to the crystal.

"Have you ever wondered….. Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head visibly jolted. Wondered? Wondered WHAT?

"Have you ever wondered, if the Bijou are creatures made up of near infinite chakra….. then why do we only have one Jinchuuriki per tailed beast?"

Sasuke's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Nani?"

His elder merely cast the now seemingly permanent bored look his way.

Looking into the man's eyes, he could see that even though Madara was looking at him, he was not truly seeing him.

"I said I would show you didn't I?"

The former apprentice of Orochimaru looked on with curiosity as a white Zetsu came up through the ground and stood near the crystal.

"I thought they were all dead?" he asked Madara.

"They are far from dead. I have much more now than we did five years ago."

Sasuke's eyes widened till his eyes burned. He couldn't believe it. They had over one hundred thousand Zetsu for the war which the alliance BARELY won. Now he was claiming to have even MORE than that! The last time Sasuke was as much disbelief as he was feeling was when he heard about Itachi's true role in the Uchiha massacre.

"But that's beside the point," said the man once known as Tobi.

As Sasuke looked on, he saw Madara activate his mangekyou sharingan. And then….. as he watched…. Madara focused on the chakra pouring into the crystal, and it immediately began to transfer to Zetsu, Nagato, Konan and Kisame!

The reincarnated Nin screamed and writhed in agony as the demonic chakra burned them. Their screams, bloodcurdling, lasted for a seemingly eternal ten seconds. Their forms stayed still. Skin bleeding profusely. Clothes smoking.

But that was not what preoccupied Sasuke's thoughts. No. For there was something else much more heinous. He was gasping for breath again, and the ominous feeling was back as the four deceased Akatsuki members were now harnessing the Bijou chakra!

"Temporary Jinchuuriki," he heard Madara say.

He could not reply to the masked man because he was struggling to breathe again. Madara seemed not to notice…. Or maybe not to care, as he continued his explanation as the world faded to black.

* * *

**Sunagakure,**

**Hospital**

* * *

Laughter, it flooded her ears. She stared at them from the doorway, having not been noticed by either party yet. Naruto was sitting on the bed talking animatedly to Hinata about some poor dog that had accidently eaten a whole wasabi ball by itself. The blonde sat facing Hinata, who was sitting up, with his legs off the left side, and his right hand supporting his weight on the other side of the Hyuuga heiress' hips. They were so close together. Their smiles…. So happy….. So content….. It hurt her.

Sakura stood, in the doorway, broken. Her conversation with Ino had already opened the floodgates of the mixed emotions that haunted her the past few years and it was impossible to not feel incredibly pain at the sight before her.

'_She's always loved him….. and always treated him like he deserved to be treated…'_ was the rosette's thought as she cast her burning eyes to the floor. _'They look so happy together'_

That thought seemed to do it as she could feel the dam about to break. But Sakura was no weak little girl she used to be. She was a proud Kunoichi. She could not cry for this. It was only the man she loved with another woman in front of her face. Right? She clenched her fist tightly as she thought about that because it was all she could do to hold back the onslaught of tears. _'Don't cry…..Don't cry. Don't cry! DON'T CRY!'_

"Sakura-chan."

Her head snapped up upon hearing the velvety voice of the silver eyed Anbu member, just in time to see Naruto turning his head around to see her.

"Sakura-chan!" beamed the energetic blonde. Her heart fluttered for a bit as she saw his smile, but then, Sakura noticed confusion and worry take over the features on his face.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

She didn't understand at first. Confused as to why he would ask such a thing.

Then, felt it. The coolness on her cheek, from the trail a single tear that had managed to squeeze out or her eye made.

Quickly her hand rose to her face and wiped it away.

"Ah. I'm fine."

Needless to say, the two Nin on the bed were not convinced. _Sigh_

A smile graced her features as she entered the room.

"I promise! It's because Ino-_buta_ saw some cute Suna medic and flicked her hair and it hit me in the eye," said the apprentice of the Godaime while stressing on the nickname to feign anger.

It seemed to work as Naruto's eyes softened before he nodded and smiled.

Butterflies.

'_Dammit'_

Sakura averted her gaze to the patient chart at the foot of the bed.

She picked it up and scanned the report. When she saw everything was to her liking she smiled and her eyes rose to meet her lavender haired friend.

"Well Hinata seems like everything's ok. You can leave and rest up in our-…"

A thought hit her head and slowly, the butterflies went away. Something else ebbed at her. Her body got warm. Her cheeks too. Her heart pounded. Ah yes. She was familiar with this emotion. It was…. Anger.

"….."

Said blonde jumped off the bed upon heard her threatening growl, worry and fear in his eyes. "S-s-sakura chan?"

"Speaking of REST!"

She glared at him with an intensity that could make Orochimaru cry. As her green eyes stared into the cerulean orbs she waited for even the slightest hint he understood what she was talking about.

"S-sakura chan? Rest? What are yo- ….. Oh….."

An eyebrow went up. "Oh." It was a statement. She knew she did not have to remind him the last thing he told her in his hospital room was that he would indeed rest. The future Hokage nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Heh heh…. Heh heh… funny story… you se-…"

The next thing Sakura and Hinata saw was a blonde blur running down the corridor. Dust kicking up and papers from the nearby receptionist desk flying from the speed of his escape. He was almost out of sight when they heard Naruto down the hallway shouting, "PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!"

….…. The two women sweatdropped.

"…..Baka…"

It was simultaneous, and the two friends looked at one another and couldn't help but share a small laugh.

"As I was saying. All of us have lodging not far from the hospital. We'll get you discharged and you can rest up there."

Sakura heard a sigh of relief.

"I told you Sakura-chan. I was fine. I even checked myself over twice while I've been in this bed."

Even though Hinata wore a smile, Sakura could tell she was very impatient about getting out of the hospital.

As the pink haired woman looked over the other Kunoichi she couldn't help but wonder, _'When exactly did this confident and self assured woman replace the timid and shy Hinata we knew.'_

She felt a small surge of pride. Her friends never ceased to amaze her.

Sakura grinned while holding up her hands in defense and adopting a mock chiding tone. "Ok ok. You'll get to leave soon. Sheesh. I swear you are sounding more like Naruto the…..more time you spend around him…" she said as the childish banter apparent disappeared.

She could not help her voice failing her when her mind processed what she had said. Ah. There it was again….. _pain_.

"Sakura-chan?"

Once again, the velvet voice of the Hyuuga brought her out of her trance. She shook her head and tried to put on her best smile. "Gomen. Was thinking about something."

"…I can see that….."

Now the medic was curious. She cocked her head to the side, a silent indicator for Hinata to elaborate.

The other woman stared at her without blinking.

"It's your eyes."

Sakura stiffened.

Naruto always told her,

'_Your eyes alw-'_

"Your eyes always betray what you're feeling."

Sakura gasped in shock. Her friend did not seem surprised by the reaction.

"Naruto told me that. Since then I've often realized he was right."

The young Haruno's eyes returned to normal, because a new feeling took over her body at the last statement. Envy.

"Oh?" she managed to squeeze out, but no matter how hard she tried to, she could not keep out a slightly malicious tone to it.

As she looked to Hinata, the woman either seemed to have ignored it, or not have noticed. Sakura desperately was hoping it was the latter.

Hinata cocked her head and smiled knowingly while her pale silver eyes bore into Sakura's soul via her green.

"Of course. That boy can never shut up about _his_ Sakura-chan."

Once again, eyes grew wide.

The young Hyuuga did not let Sakura get a response in though and looking ahead before closing her eyes she put a smirk on that would make Uchiha Sasuke proud.

"Even in the middle of our _Sparring_ dates he would always go on about his Sakura-chan." A wistful sigh escaped Hiashi's oldest daughter before she turned her head to look Sakura dead in the eye once again, a smile on her face.

"He would do something amazing and be all happy one minute, then sad the next because she wasn't there to see it."

The medic Nin swallowed.

"I could never understand how those two never got together."

Sakura felt her knees get weak and held onto the foot of the bed. She stared incredulously at her friend.

A soft _'Nani?'_ escaping her lips.

"I mean they're both _single._ And it's _obvious _they love _each other_. Hell everyone we know can see it. Seems like only those two _B-a-k-a-s_ can't."

All Sakura could do was slowly shake her head left, then slowly back to the right, and repeat. Her hand in front of her chest. Almost as if guarding her heart.

"No…" she said. "No…. You've been going out on dates… You….. You spend nights at his apartment regularly… You've loved him since you were twelve… Why are you saying this?"

Even though she asked in disbelief, her tone betrayed the pleading, begging, that was underlying.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata started. "I spend nights at his apartment because after we finish spar he insists that I rest rather than walking home in the wee hours of the morning after I'm exhausted. And the other 'dates' are like the ones you would go on with him when we were younger. Two friends hanging out."

Sakura's brain was going fifty miles a second. She couldn't process, she couldn't think. SHE. Couldn't think?

"But! What about the fact that you've loved him since we were twelve?"

"I still love him."

Sakura now, was slightly confused. That is, till Hinata continued.

"I love him as much as I love Neji. He's like a brother. Someone I can never replace. I'm just not IN love with him anymore."

As Hinata leaned back against her raised bed she near sunk into the mattress with an amused look on her face. "When I asked him all those years ago how he felt about my confession when Pein attacked, he told me _'I love all my precious people. But as for giving you my heart, I'm sorry, but it's not mine to give away anymore'_

The rosette's mouth opened slightly. Her face still scrunched in a mixture of emotions. Disbelief. Pain. Regret. Confusion. But…. Why was there no happiness?

"Why aren't you happy?"

Sakura stared brokenly at Hinata. She looked around the room while not noticing anything. Finally she brought her face back to her friend, still in utter shock.

"I….. I don't know what to say….. I've held onto this for so long….."

She saw the look on her friend's face followed by an encouraging nod.

She inhaled and continued.

"For years I've thought I'd lost my chance with him….. I thought…. I thought you guys were a couple…I…."

Her ramblings would have continued as the distraught Kunoichi tried to think how she got herself into this mess if the contact of skin upon hers did not stop her. She looked down, seeing the pale hand of the Byakugan user on hers.

"Sakura-chan… that doesn't matter anymore. What DOES matter is…. That you love him."

Sakura was about to interrupt, but as her mouth opened Hinata was quick to stop her.

"He's done so much for us all. You, me, the village, the world. Everyone…. Don't you think….. It's about time that one of his dreams comes true?"

This time she WAS going to interrupt.

"If it was his dream I'd GLADLY make it come true. I'm just not sure that is one of his dreams anymore Hinata…"

The lavender haired girl only smiled knowingly back at her and said softly, "But what if it is?... Even if there's the slightest chance it still is… doesn't he deserve it?... Isn't he worth the risk?"

Sakura felt Hinata's grip on her hand tighten encouragingly. As she sat there pondering. Thinking about the implications and consequences of her actions should the apparent feelings he felt be nothing more than a misunderstanding. But… if he did have those feelings…. Didn't he really _deserve_ it like his friend just said… That thought seemed to outweigh the others, because no sooner as it entered her mind than green met silver and couldn't help but find her friend's smile infectious.

"…. You really are getting more like him you know."

"Tch…. As are you," was the retort from the bedridden woman.

* * *

**AN:- Wow….. Three years since my last chapter….. I can't believe it. Hell. I don't even remember HOW to write anymore. But it doesn't matter. I'll get better again the more I write. I'm going to finish this story for me. If anyone else is still reading then thank you so much :). For the new readers that are going to drop by. Leave a review. ^_^**


	10. It ends tonight

**AN****: **My my. Over 1500 hits. Many favourites and Story alerts. And yet, Only 6 reviews. I see hasn't changed. No love for the writers. But it's fine. ^_^

3 Years ago I'd think I was wasting my time. But now I just hope you guys are enjoying it.

To the 6 people who reviewed. Thank you so much. It made me want to update just for you guys.

Shout out to **AstroMarze**, **Anonymous**, **soccernin19** for reviewing. :)

Special shout out to **BlueEyedBabyy**. I actually rushed this chapter from scratch after reading your review since I thought you might like it. So if it's a little choppy it's all your fault! ^_^

And I want to personally say thank you. To **Winnow**. And **Kiyoshi Shichiro**. Who were original readers over 3 years ago and still read and followed the last chapter. :)

**IMPORTANT****:**I like certain things in my fic to be portrayed as a movie would. Thus, the writing is a bit….. Well …. Choppy to say the LEAST. But picture it with your mind's eye.

**SONG****: ****Evey**** Reborn** from **V for vendetta** can be used in the later scene as prompted. You can find it on **YouTube**. You can read without it but as I said….. It's not much of a writer's scene. :P On with the show.

* * *

The two women walked the streets of Sunagakure in silence, but Sakura would be lying if she had said she did not prefer it that way as she had much on her mind. The emerald eyed young woman was thankful her friend was giving her the time that she desperately needed to think about what she was about to do. Currently, Sakura was leading her fellow Kunoichi to the place the Konohagakure party had been residing during their stay in the sand village. It was there, she thought, that she would finally confront him.

Before leaving the hospital Hinata had stunned her when the Anbu clad girl had asked her, rather bluntly she might add, if she would confess her feelings to Naruto when they got to the lodging tonight. It took a while before Sakura regained her composure and offered her friend the truth. "I don't know." The pink haired med Nin was quickly reminded by the Hyuuga heiress that the building was close so if she was going to do it tonight, she better think fast.

While Hinata was being discharged and during their trek to the aforementioned building, Sakura's brain had been waging a silent war against her heart.

.

'He deserves better'

'But he WANTS me'

.

'You've hurt him'

'But I've always healed him in one way or another'

.

'You might destroy your friendship, and lose the bond you have with him forever'

.

This thought made Sakura's breath hitch. In the corner of her eyes she noticed her travelling companion's raised eyebrow, but again, nothing was said….. Did the Byakugan read minds or something?

She shook her head and jumped back on her train of thought. Could she really lose Naruto forever? No, that was the wrong question. The correct question was, even if it was a small possibility, Could she STAND losing him forever? The thought of Naruto no longer being her best friend made her heart ache with more pain than she thought mere hypothetical pondering should be able to inflict. She felt the all too familiar wetness coming to her eyes, but, she quickly pushed them back. Even though she HAD done a lot of crying this week she was hardly the cry-baby Sakura anymore…. Well, when it didn't come to feelings for stupid blonde bakas that is.

She mentally scoffed. Knowing Naruto, she'd probably confess her feelings to him and he'd ask her if she was sick or something. She'd hit him and he would spend the rest of the night begging her to tell him when he did wrong. A small smile found its way on her face at that point. _That baka. Stupid, idiotic, perverted, loveable baka._

As the Kunoichi walked by two boys being berated by their mother for fighting, she could not help remember something when they turned their faces from one another and pouted, lip jutting out, as they folded their arms. The scene was IDENTICAL to a situation where Naruto and Kiba had acted when they received their scolding from Tsunade sama after a fight they had. They had been arguing during a group spar that the old gang organised at the training grounds when, Kiba finally had enough and grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him closer and whispered something in the blonde's ear.

Whatever was said was something both parties agreed would never be repeated. But never before in her life had she ever seen Naruto so enraged. The killer intent he exuded had everyone in the training field rooted to the spot in shock. He lunged at Kiba, and before the rest could intervene, it had broken out into a real ninja fight. It took Neji, Lee and herself to restrain the cerulean eyed blonde but his eyes lost none of its rage. When she saw his cerulean pools replaced by the red slitted eyes she was honestly, for the first time in her life, afraid of Naruto.

'_Naruto, you're scaring me….'_

And that was all it took to make his eyes widen before change color and averting his gaze to the ground in shame.

Tsunade had been pretty rough on the two of them afterwards about their fight. The techniques they used…. They could have killed one another.

But of course….. As all things with Naruto…. Ten minutes afterwards he was ruffling Kiba's hair as he joked and teased the latter about a new girl in his life. Ten minutes! After he had been so angry that he for the first time in his LIFE, had killing intent towards one of his friends! That boy could forgive ANYTHING!

'_Oh my god!'_

Sakura gasped.

Her reminiscing brought her to a surprising, but unsurprising revelation. _'It's NARUTO'_ she thought with a smile.

'_How….. could I have been…. So _utterly_. Stupid.'_

He wanted to kill Kiba. He forgave him within ten minutes. Pein killed their sensei. He forgave him after speaking with him. The villagers hated him. Scorned him. He grew up with no one. Alone. No one to love him. To hold him. To cherish him and tell him it's not his fault. Getting the glares and insults and just being a five year old boy not knowing why… and yet….. he saved them….. more than once. He wanted to be Hokage to _protect_ them. He had forgiven them a long time ago.

Sakura thought about these things and literally wanted to hit herself. If he could do these things then nothing mattered. No matter what she did, or if his reaction was no in her favour to what she was going to tell him, _their_ bond would never, COULD never, be broken. Her cheeks burned and made her realise that she was holding a big grin on her face.

'_No matter the outcome of our talk…. We'll never lose our friendship…. I'll never lose him'_

And with that, her brain had no retort.

"Sakura-chan?"

Her green eyes shone with determination as she looked at the questioning silver staring back at her and she gave a foxy grin. "I'm gonna do it!"

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

'_I can't do it'_

Her outstretched fist was mere inches from rapping on his door. After all her anticipation just moments before, there was naught but a wooden barrier separating her from the man she so loved. But her self confidence was slowly ebbing away.

She had held this in….. For so long... _too_ long. She was in so much pain. But at least there was always hope. There was always the chance that somehow, the two would find each other again. What she was about to do… would be an end to all those years of pent up emotions, one way or the other.

But if it was the other…. Then there would be no more chances. There would be no more hope. It would be final. And that scared Sakura much more than staring the Kyuubi in the face _ever_ could.

She stood there nervously. Her heart pounded. Her knees felt weak for the second time tonight.

Once again finding herself shaking her thoughts away, she remembered how she got the courage in the first place. _'Even if he doesn't return my feelings anymore, he'll always be Naruto. He didn't turn Hinata away after her confession. He would never do it with me. I have nothing to lose…. And everything to gain.'_

She sighed. Gently she placed the flat of her palm against the door before resting her forehead on it as well.

'_Maybe I shouldn't rush it though. After all, it's only been a couple hours since Hinata told me all of this. Hell I've held it in this long. I can surely bare waiting a couple more days. It will give me time to talk to Ino and tell her what Hinata said. Maybe they can both give me some advice how to bring up the subject. Yeah. That's what I'll do.'_

She smiled softly. Her head left its resting place as she took a step back. She stared at the door, knowing he was on the other side.

'_I will tell you… I owe us both that much….. We've been through too much together…..'_

She took another baby step backwards, still smiling at the door.

'_But not tonight'_

And with that, Sakura slowly turned around and started to walk down the hall.

"It's open… Sakura-chan….."

Her foot never even touched the ground for the first step before her body froze and her eyes widened in fear.

'_Masaka!'_

Her mind was racing. How long did he know? What should she do? Go in. don't go in. What to say? Confess? Just ask how he was going? Lie? Truth? What to do?

"You can come in Sakura-chan. I'm still up."

She gulped. Turning around slowly her heart clenched and her hand instinctively went in front of her chest.

He knew she was still outside. She knew she couldn't escape going in anymore.

'_So…. I guess this is it after all._'

This was it. This was _it_. Five years of torment. Of pain and suffering for her, maybe even for them both, was going to end tonight.

Sakura took a deep breath and steeled herself.

'_I owe you that much'_

The door was opened by her pale hand.

* * *

XXXX

* * *

He sat on the bed in front of her, a soft smile on his lips. "I figured you'd be worried to wake me or something."

She smiled for him.

"You were out there for a long time."

She closed her eyes with a semi nod before walking over to the bed and sat next to him.

Her gaze was in front of her looking at a small cabinet in the room. She knew his was on her face, she saw it in the corner of her eyes. But she was in the room. She was here. And this was going to happen. For some reason…. In total contrast to a minute ago, Sakura finally felt at peace. She was content.

"Sakura-chan?"

"You worry me."

Looking to her left she saw what she expected to mar his features. Confusion.

Cocking her head to one side she looked him dead in the eye, talking to him with her soul.

"Every time. Every single time Naruto, that you come back like you did and I have to heal you I wonder _'is this going to be it? Is this the last time I see him'"_

The blonde man's features softened immediately, tinged with a bit of regret. The young woman could tell he was angry at himself for making her worry.

"Sakura-chan."

Even as his strong hand gripped her bare shoulders sending pleasure throughout her body, she never let her gaze drop from his and continued staring into those eyes she loved with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I worried you. But come on. You know I won't die that easily. I haven't become Hokage yet," he said while chuckling at the end.

A soft and smooth hand placed itself on the one he had on her shoulder.

The lid of her eye came down ever so slightly as she increased the intensity of her stare. She then poured every bit of her soul, and her heart into her next words.

"That's good Naruto…. Because honestly….. Truthfully…. I don't think I could go on living without you."

The strong golden hand on her skin stiffened, but she had expected it. His mouth was open as his eyes wide, but she expected it. The emotions within his eyes, were confusion, but something else akin to, maybe hope? Sakura had been hoping for it, for it gave her the strength to press on.

"Naruto….."

"Yes… Sakura-chan?" came the uncertain reply of the jounin.

"I want you to answer me honestly. No matter what you think. I want you to be truly honest with me….. Please?"

She felt a little of her composure leave her as she said the last part. She was pleading, she knew it. But she needed this. She needed to know, what he _really_ felt.

He gulped and eyed her seriously. "Anything, Sakura-chan."

The bed in the space between them was suddenly very interesting to Sakura and she just traced the pattern of the sheets for a while. Feeling the restlessness growing from him, she squeezed his hand slightly before asking slowly, brokenly, "Do you think you could ever… love me again?"

She felt it, the tension in his hand. The pattern of the bed was her lifeline at the moment. She did not want to raise her head because she knew what she would see. But she did not have a choice. Closing her eyes she brought her head up, before slowly opening again. She was not surprised. His eyes were narrowed. Guarded. Cautious. And even, slightly angry.

She gulped. Her eyes began to sting. Licking her lips Sakura slowly rose to her feet before padding across to the cabinet, finger trailing a tiny ceramic man that adorned the surface, back to her teammate. It would be a lot easier to continue with not having to look into those eyes. They hurt her.

"I-…" her heart pounded.

"I know I wouldn't deserve it…. After all….. you waited for years… it's not fair of me to ask you for a second chance…demo…."

She flung around to watch him, completely vulnerable. The tears, streaking down her face, nose red and throat swallowing. "I've kept this in so long, Naruto….. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because it is the most important thing in my _life. You_ are the most important person in my life… but I can't keep it inside me anymore….. It's burning….. It's paining me too much….. to be so close to you…..yet not as close as I want to be."

Naruto's eyes were unreadable, his eyes still slightly narrowed, but it didn't matter. This was her chance to get it off her chest, and by all that was holy she was going to do it.

"It hurts me soo much seeing you right here in front of my face! Not knowing ….. It's killing me Naruto….. It's breaking my heart….."

Her hand went up to instinctively guard her chest area in what had become a familiar movement the past few days. "What I feel for you….. It defies anything I've ever known… Naruto….. I-.."

"Sakura."

The young medic was taken aback by the drop of the honorific accompanying the serious tone.

"Don't say something…."

His gaze holding the same intensity hers had earlier.

"That you are going to regret in the future. I don't need another Lightning country again," he finished with a bit of a bite.

The pink haired woman's mouth was slightly open as she stared at him with incredibly hurt eyes. That….. _really_ stung.

A small scoff escaped her mouth with a slight shake of the head. "I guess I deserve that," she conceded with a dark chuckle.

Noticing the regret that flashed across his features she softened as well.

"I didn-….. It wasn't a total lie…." She started. She found more strength at his curious gaze.

"I did love you back then as one of my most precious people. It WAS then that I was contemplating my real feelings for you. But….. It wasn't ready to be said then, and I rushed it to try and manipulate you…. I'm sorry."

Deciding she should hurry up and clarify after seeing his look of sadness and _'I should have known'_ she trudged on.

"But this time… I know… I _know._ It's ready. I'm ready. Naruto. I've thought about this for years. For _years._ Trust me when I say, I will _not_ be taking this back."

Looking into his eyes now she could see the switch in emotion. Shock. Pleading. _Hope._

It was then a small smile graced her lips. There was definitely a chance.

Slowly, her bare feet padded across the wooden floor till she stood in front of his seated form.

The palm of her hand lay on his face, while her thumb caressed her whiskers.

"Is it so hard to believe? Uzumaki Naruto?"

Cerulean stared up at her. Relishing her touch. Pleading. Begging. Just tell him already.

Her voice came like the wind, a breeze with no real sound.

"That I've fallen in love with you."

Naruto coughed down a sob and pressed into her hands further, furiously blinking away unshed tears. His throat kept moving up and down and his eyes closed while pressing into her touch.

"Naruto…."

He looked at her.

"Do you think….. you can ever love me again?"… she began her caress of his whiskers again. "Do I have a chance? At winning back your heart?" she finished with a smile on her lips.

She could see it. She did not have to ask him. She may have to fight a little bit, but there was no way, seeing him as she did now, that Naruto could EVER make her believe, that he did not want to be with her whatsoever.

His gaze was cast downward and a sad smile on his face.

"Win back my heart?..." he chuckled ironically.

That sound made Sakura worry slightly.

He looked up, and she could see, tears were now streaming down his face, his smile, sad as can be.

"How do you win something you already own?"

She stifled a gasp and watched him carefully. She was prepared to fight for his love…. But was he saying….. after all this time…..

"You never gave it back to me Sakura chan…. It's yours….. It'll always be yours… No matter what you do….. No matter what I do….."

Her lips trembled and she laughed while sobbing. "The roof?" she questioned.

"I lied."

Another chuckle sob. "Why?"

"To make you happy," he rushed out lest his voice fail. It was obviously taking all he could muster to not have his voice break.

She stared at him. He stared back. Emerald. Cerulean. Both crying. Both broken by each other. Both desperately in need of being repaired by the other's reassurance.

His mouth was opened staring at her in awe despite his sadness before he spoke.

"I love you," he breathed out.

Her body started shaking. Sobs wracked her chest. She stared into his eyes. Once again baring her soul and putting all of it and her heart into her reply.

"I love _you,_ Naruto."

Before she could even register, her nose was in his shirt and tight arms were around her. "I love you." She cried while holding onto him tightly. They stood there, holding each other as they cried, not ever wanting to let go.

After a while their sobs died. She felt his hands grip her to him tighter and she did the same. From there, Sakura's thoughts became muddled.

**[Evey Reborn 1:00]**

His strong fingertips ran from her back trailing up her bare arm. She shivered in pleasure. Her slender hand did the same running very slowly, firmly over his shoulders, trailing down, to his bare biceps. She felt his hand squeeze the back of her neck. She moaned silently. Her fingers…. Running on his chest between their bodies… before moving behind to his lower back, once again pushing herself as close to him as possible. Hands roaming relishing every bit of contact, every bit of what they've been longing for all these years, before they slowly they parted.

She licked her lips. He stared at the moistened offering. Their noses, grazing the sides of the other. Breathing becoming hard. Ragged. They could feel each other's breaths on their lips. Almost touching…. Almost…. Paper thin…

**[1:56] **

And then… their lips touched….. slowly pressing into each other….softly.

Chaste. But sweet. Soft. But powerful. Small. But long.

They pulled away, letting out a breath against the other again. Slowly, their lips parted, a little wider this time. Moving in slow motion. About to touch. Touching. Interlocking. Pressing. Clamping.

It was slow. Ridiculously slow…..lingering….. before they parted again.

**[2:30]** Another breath.

Wet. She felt his tears. He was crying again.

It was ok. She was too.

His hand was in her hair. His fingers, grazing her scalp.

Her tongue caressed his lips, tasting him before she clamped hers on them.

A hand, caressing his whiskers.

His tongue met hers for a moment before their lips met once again.

Not pulling back this time, they went straight for another. Opening wider, tongue caressing the other more firmly before the kiss this time. Their lips lingered on one another's. Like the calm before the storm. Then…..their hands were pulling each other's heads as close as possible.

**[3:16]**

Tongues meeting forcefully before their lips clamped down hungrily. Over. And over. And over.

Her hand was in his hair. She was lowered. Her back hit the bed.** [3:29]**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**AN****: **So, I know the kissing scene was a little weird. It wasn't written to be portrayed as I would normally. I wanted Sakura's memory of it to be in parts. Not really being aware of everything. Also, I guess it's because I can see what I was trying to portray. If I did not give you the movie feel then I'm sorry.

Please **let me know what you think** and say whether you enjoyed that kind of style for the kissing scene if I should write a proper kissing scene. Thanks guys. Oh btw. Please **PM** me with any errors or scenes that felt rushed or disjointed or if you think the kissing scene should be edited. Don't waste a review on that. :) If you liked it, then review. I literally wrote this chapter in a little under two hours with little editing. Thank **BlueEyedBabyy **for that I guess. ^_^


	11. Coming to a Head

**AN**:- ….. So….. here's the next chapter… Kinda short. :P Anyway guys I wanna thank the nine people that reviewed. Thank you so much again. Fills the heart of any writer to see their work appreciated. After all, besides writing for ourselves, we are writing for you as well. ^_^

Oh. Time for some shameless advertising! For those who haven't checked them out.

Have a look at my stories

**"The Truth"** and **"Naruto's Legacy"** and drop me a line in a _**review**_ ^_^ ….No?... What do you mean no?... What?... _sniff_… :'( You guys are mean….. :'(

* * *

**Sunagakure**

**Temporary residence of Konoha Nin**

* * *

It was quiet. Calm, one would say. But then again most houses had long extinguished the last of their flames, plunging their homes into darkness for it was getting late. This seemed to enhance the effect of the coloured lights that littered around the streets of the village, which was nothing short of beautiful. Naruto had always thought it looked like a festival had just finished whenever he had the opportunity to take in the Hidden Village of Sand when night fell. The wave of peace that engulfed his being whenever he was here always made him appreciate the simple things in life even more than he usually did. It was amplified many times over as he turned away from the window and his eyes found the body currently occupying his bed. Her milky skin was soft and flawless. Her trademark pink hair, he could run his fingers in it for days. Her hands, so small compared to his.

Naruto chuckled at the last part. He would have thought with most of her arsenal being taijutsu that her hands would be rough and calloused; you know, manly to accompany that monstrous strength. The softness of her hand against his skin was anything _but_ manly though. It felt like a gentle kiss from the wind when she caressed his face. _'Heh….. But she can certainly be rough when she wants to.'_

It was certainly the truth he thought as he stared at her, covers covering high enough that only the top of her bindings were visible. Their make-out session had gotten pretty hot and her hands certainly weren't being gentle at the time, but then again, neither were his. Her top lay somewhere on the floor, flung away during the heated exchange, as his pants and T-shirt were earlier. He didn't really remember when or how it had happened, but he could not honestly say his thoughts were very coherent at the time. As a matter of fact, he was still buzzing as the state of euphoria had not left him and had actually increased as he had stared at her sleeping form during the evening. It hadn't sunk in yet, that he had gotten the girl of his dreams. That she loved him, as much as he loved her.

A chuckle escaped his throat again. He averted his gaze back through the window staring into the night sky. _'Sakura-chan…. Is….._mine.' He wanted to laugh. To yell. Scream out of the window that he loved his Sakura-chan, but he restrained himself despite his body shaking from the adrenaline. A wistful sigh escaped his lips, his shoulders finally dropping in relaxation since she had first entered the room hours ago, and a small smile appeared as he looked to the stars. _'After all these years…. I've finally got her.'_

He closed his eyes, relishing the thought. Images flashed through his mind of the journey they had taken to get to where they were. Fighting for her attention while she would shoo him away so she could talk to Sasuke. Being on a Gennin team and her starting to show concern. Coming back from his training and their friendship and care growing to a deeper level than they had previously experienced with anyone. The war, the despair and the ray of hope in the aftermath. The arguments. The tears. The comforting of one another after failed missions, dead patients and personal problems. It finally…. lead to this. And for that, he was happy.

Naruto opened his eyes, and it was only then he realised that it was probably twenty two hundred already. A sigh left his lips. _'Guess I better get going.'_

He rose from the chair by the window and moved to pick up the piece of fabric from the floor. Having put back on his pants earlier, he slipped on his black T-shirt and his sandals before moving to the bedside table. He took up his Hitai-ate and stared at it for a moment. There were many memories attached to this piece of metal. From when Iruka gave it to him as the dead last of the class, to when Jiraiya had it fixed with new fabric and handed it to him while saying he was becoming a great shinobi. A smile graced the face in the reflection of the headband. Naruto then shook out his reverie and fastened the protector to his forehead, leaving his jounin vest on the floor. It clashed with his orange pants anyway. Satisfied he had everything he needed, he silently moved around the bed heading for the door. His hand moved to open it before he was stopped.

"Naruto?"

It was soft and angelic. It calmed Naruto, while giving him goosebumps. Kami help him he loved that voice.

He turned his head, a soft smile and loving gaze gracing his features, to meet a barely half opened green eye.

"Where are you going?" Sakura whispered sleepily. His smile just grew larger. All she did was ask a question, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was right then. Silently, Naruto walked over to the bed before sitting on it halfway. A bronzed hand reached up and outwards to gently cup the pale skin of the Kunoichi's cheek. Sakura nuzzled into his touch semi consciously. "I need to talk to Gaara about something. He said to come back when we could talk alone. I'll be back soon."

His long time crush raised her eyebrow as far as she could in her state and fixed him her best glare. Unfortunately for the rosette however, there was no way Naruto could take her seriously when she was so desperately fighting a losing battle against sleep's embrace which was obviously very reluctant to let her go. He chuckled, his head dipping down ever so slowly. "You know what?" he whispered in her ear, thumb caressing her cheek. His touch forced her eyes closed and an approving sigh escaped her pink lips. "What?" she questioned back, just as softly. Naruto moved within inches of her lips. "Waking up to you in my arms, was the greatest moment of my entire life."

Seeing her eyes open half lidded and the soft smile adorning her face, Naruto knew he had won. He placed a single lingering kiss on her lips and her eyes closed as her head sank into the pillows. "Go back to sleep," he soothed against her lips. Her mumbled reply was indecipherable as she slowly nodded, already halfway back to her dream world. Satisfied when he heard the soft, steady breaths a few minutes later, he once again stood silently before leaving the room.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

**Konohagakure**

* * *

The Godaime Hokage and last surviving member of the Legendary Sannin sat in her chair with her penetrating gaze set to nothing in particular. Her interlocking hands were in front of her mouth as her ponderings held her captive in its own world inside her head. On the desk contained a mission report from an Anbu captain describing a mission failure as well as a very important development in several issues that were of the utmost importance. There was also a brief from a top ranking Jounin currently in the Hidden village in the Sand which reiterated the same issues the Anbu captain submitted with a few minor details attached.

"Tsunade sama, I have more reports for you to sign."

The first apprentice of Tsunade walked in smiling with a new stack of papers, not noticing the tension in the Hokage's frame. It was only after walking a few steps forward that Shizune noticed something. There was still a large pile in the inbox that had not yet been completed. At first, the pile was introduced to a puzzled stare. Then, after the seconds passed, it was met with a ticking vein. An exasperated sigh came from her lips before Shizune scolded her master. "Tsunade sama!" she bellowed, slamming down the load in her arms on the desk. "I gave those to you this morning and you still have not finished! Why are you constantly slacking off like this? I swear if y-.."

"Be quiet, Shizune."

The dark haired woman was taken aback. Her master's voice held absolutely no anger, but the authority imbedded within commanded absolute obedience. Shizune quickly realised something was wrong. Tsunade had not even glanced in her direction since she entered, the blonde's gaze still fixed to the nothingness ahead.

"What is it, Tsunade sama?" asked Shizune, concern apparent in her voice. Her master seemed to not have heard her at first as there was no indication of a reply being given any time soon. Eventually however, Tsunade's eyes glanced down ever so briefly to the files in front of her before once again staring ahead blankly. Shizune was quick to pick up on her master's subtle gesture and approached the table before picking up the files. The office was silent for several minutes as the younger woman scrutinized the details of everything written. Occasionally eyes would widen or narrow at the contents of the file. Finally, when finished, her eyes found her master's.

"So Madara's finally done hiding."

It was a stated as though it was the inevitable. As though there was no doubt that one day it would come to pass. "He's been quiet since the war. If it wasn't for Jiraiya sama's spies we would have still thought him dead from the aftermath." It was true. If it wasn't for the late hermit's network that was already firmly in place at the time of his demise, the ninja world would surely have thought Madara had perished.

Once again if her master heard her was beyond Shizune. She noticed the pensive look upon the Godaime's brow and knew the blonde was deep in thought. She wondered for a moment if she should leave her master to her thoughts, but, Shizune knew, that she should voice her question.

"What are your orders on the matter Tsunade sama?"

The blonde's eyes closed. Images started flashing through her mind. It felt as though, all the pain, all the suffering that the Uchiha had caused, was being relived. The descendent of the Senju felt heart grow heavy.

She thought about Jiraiya's death at the hands of Pein, the misguided former student of the toad hermit, her former teammate, her closest friend, and if he had come back from that mission, maybe more. She thought of the misleading of Sasuke, the Uchiha whose path could still have been saved had it not been for his ancestor's interference, and how much pain it brought every day to Naruto and Sakura, the grandson and daughter she never had. The massive loss all the countries had suffered during the war, fathers, mothers, sons and daughters, never coming back home to their families. And finally, the disturbance of the peace the dead had rightfully deserved when his ally Kabuto used the mass Edo Tensei to bring back former shinobi to fight unwillingly against their loved ones.

Her teeth clenched as she remembered her former lover being one of the souls disturbed. The thing all these things had in common was that they had all been orchestrated one way or the other by Madara. The pain he caused the world, was immeasurable.

The granddaughter of the Shodaime clenched her teeth tighter and furrowed her brow. Anger took over her features. There was only one thing that her grandfather's rival deserved. One justice that could possibly be handed out that would be sufficient enough to act as atonement for the sins he had committed against the world and all the people he hurt. There was only one thing, she could say. She glared at her apprentice, her order loud and clear, venom laced in her voice as she growled,

"Kill him."

* * *

**Border of Kaze no Kuni**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's back was against a tree. He stood with folded arms and closed eyes, the flat of one of his feet, resting against the towering piece of nature as well. There was only silence around him, naught but the sounds of crickets and night time critters. But he had been expecting it. After all, it took a while before Madara's plan sank in his own head and that was after he had seen the effects with his own eyes. It would be hard for anyone to believe who was just hearing it.

"You're sure about this?" a voice from the shadows enquired.

Finally hearing a reply before his impatience got the best of him, the survivor of the Uchiha massacre merely gave a, "hn." Slowly, his eyelids rose, revealing his ever bored, onyx eyes. The eyes were often said to be a portal to the soul. They reflected the moods and inner turmoil of a person if someone would pay enough attention, but this definitely was not a trait of Sasuke's as his were, always, undecipherable.

He stared at the silhouette of his addressor. His contact was currently hidden in shadow to conceal his identity lest they be seen together. It would prove most, problematic.

"It seems like your little stunt earned you a bit of trust."

Sasuke made no move to reply.

"Not to mention your little _act_. Although who could ever believe that from Uchiha stick-up-his-ass Sasuke. Madara should be diagnosed as brain dead."

"Tch," was the reply the shadow got from the proud Uchiha as he turned his head away, still looking bored. "It was merely necessary to show my disdain for Konoha. I needed him to trust me in order to hear about his plan. Kisame would have reported to him that I 'lost it' when faced with my former 'comrades'."

A chuckle rumbled from the shadows.

"I know, I know. Sheesh…. stick up your ass indeed."

Sasuke shot a glare in the direction of the voice. The action merely got another chuckle for a response. Soon though, the chuckle died and there was a growing tension filling the air as more and more time passed.

"We've got to go ahead of schedule." Sasuke stated what they both knew already. There was no question that they could no longer follow the original course of action.

"We need to move immediately."

"Ah. I know." There was a sigh. It was filled with regret. "We really don't have a choice."

"Hn."

The raven haired young man calmly leaned forward, using his foot to push himself off the tree. He turned around with no sense of urgency and started to walk away.

"Sasuke….."

Itachi's younger brother merely stopped, but he did not bother turning around.

"…. If you get the opportunity….. Take him out….." the voice said with much tension.

Sasuke stood unmoved. Second passed, and naught came from him but a flap of the clothes when an occasional night breeze would see fit to pass over the area. It seemed like he was never going to give a response until he turned slightly to look over his shoulder.

"I don't need you to tell me that," he began. He stared right at the figure, eyes showing not a care in the world.

"He may think I've forgotten his role in the slaying of our clan, but …I've been waiting to kill him since I was fifteen."

And then he turned around and walked away.

"I'll see you later…." He said, mumbling something unintelligible afterwards before blending into the darkness.

The shadow left behind took a step into a ray of the moonlight that shone through the canopy, illuminating his features. A grin on his face before he called amidst a chuckle, "Take care..."

* * *

**_Read_ and _Review_**

* * *

**AN:- Now don't forget to check out 'The Truth' and 'Naruto's Legacy' otherwise Imma sic Sakura chan on yo ass….. that was weird. :P**


	12. Fruition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Naruto universe.

**AN**:- Any **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood** fans reading? If you are, then be sure to load up the song for this chapter when prompted from YouTube.

**SONG: **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Next Chapter. Or track 22.

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter even though it was kind of slow. ^_^

* * *

**Konoha Lodging,**

**Sunagakure**

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

Sakura inwardly groaned. Someone was at the door, trying to steal her away from sleep's embrace… but she wouldn't let them. Being in its arms was pure _bliss._ Her consciousness was already fading, and she had no intention of fighting against its tight hold.

_Knock knock knock!_

She startled awake again, falling back asleep for only a couple seconds. This person was annoying. Hopefully they went away soon. Oh…. sleep wrapped its wonderful arms around her even tighter. It was... nice….…wasn't…..

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Oi! Baka! Wake up!"

Great. It was _that_ voice. It was a high pitched, piercing, and downright irritating shriek of a voice.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open halfway in great annoyance as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, a weight being relieved from around her waist, probably the covers. Her bare feet hit the wooden floor and she walked towards the door only because she was too tired to stomp her way to it. Her eyes had already closed again, almost falling asleep standing where she was as her hand felt around for the knob.

After many unsuccessful tries of grasping her quarry a growl escaped her throat, frustration taking over. Cracking open one eye just enough to see the knob, it shut tightly again as Sakura moved her hand towards the round object, turned and pulled. The door opened. With two steps forward she quickly lent her body against the frame of the door, at least, she assumed it was the frame of the door having only felt it with her hand and not seen it before resting her body on the wooden frame.

Using all of her strength to fight back against the sleep that was desperately trying to maintain its hold on her she cracked open both eyes to glare at the damn incessant knocker.

"What do you want pig!" Sakura growled.

Although the pink haired girl's vision was fuzzy, she saw the outline of the figure recoil. Surprise?

Ino's eyes were wide.

"Sakura?"

The shock in her voice was clear.

"What?"

"….."

Ino was dumbfounded.

The lack of response though was waking Sakura up just a little bit. It was hard to stay asleep when the anger was rising that fast.

"What is it pig?"

A hand went to Sakura's hip and she leaned off the door threateningly.

"If you came knocking on my door just to wake me up for no reason, I swear to Kami Ino…." she stated dangerously.

With her awareness of her surroundings increasing, she was starting to make out details on Ino's face. She now saw the dumbstruck look on her best friend….. former best friend if she didn't have a good reason for pounding on her door. It wasn't before long though, that the stunned look turned into something else.

A big grin lit up Ino's face as her eyes danced evilly.

"But Saaakura," she sang.

Oh the anger was mounting to dangerous levels now.

"I don't have a good reason for pounding on _your_ door. I was pounding on _Na-ru-to's_ door because Kaka sensei thought there was something _Naruto_ should be a part of for his Hokage training."

Ino watched in cruel delight while her best friend seemed oblivious.

Even though Sakura still had some semblance of a glare etched on her face, her brow furrowed a bit as her tired brain was processing Ino's sentence.

'_Huh? Pig's gone off the deep end? She just woke me up and she's saying she was pou-…'_

Her thought trailed off. The brutal opponent of tiredness was defeated instantly as sheer horror overcame Sakura while the images flashed through her brain and she rushed through her thoughts.

'_Naruto… me… confession…. Spent the night….. Oh….. My… god…..'_

Sakura's head snapped around to see the blonde barely sleeping in the bed, barely covered by the thin sheet. The 'cover' on her waist….. was really his arm wasn't it?

Sakura invented a new shade of red as she felt her cheeks burning like she was hit with a katon jutsu. She turned to face her blonde friend at the door, who had the most sadistic grin on.

"Saaaaaaaakurraaaaaaa."

Enough with the singing!

"What are you doing to our poor Hokage candidate? I hope it's nothing I will be forced to report."

At that, Sakura lost the wide eyed shock and immediately narrowed her eyes will glaring dangerously at her friend.

"Ino…" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Let me make this _perfectly_ clear."

Her tone was dangerous as she hissed in a tone that would have had Orochimaru begging her to be his apprentice.

"If you so much as _think_ of telling _anyone_ what you saw here, I will _kill_ you… got it?" she seethed.

Unfortunately for her though, Ino knew her too well.

The blonde merely waved her off absent-mindedly while peering over the young Haruno's shoulder.

"Hmm….. I can see you enjoyed yourself."

The comment was expected, but Sakura still couldn't fight off her invented shade of red from gracing her face for a second time in the last couple minutes. She didn't have to turn around to know that Ino was talking about the fact that Naruto was only clad in his boxers. She was sure her friend was assuming that more happened that it actually did.

Sakura was having none of that.

She opened her mouth to put a damper on Ino's fun when another voice interrupted her.

"Kaka sensei's getting impatient. Did you manage to wak-…. Sakura?"

As Neji walked along the hall talking to Ino, he looked only a little shocked when he saw who was in the room. That was, till his eye drifted down a bit, before they widened even more and he turned around briskly to stare in the opposite direction while Ino's eyes also widened in slight horror.

"Sakura…."

The normally cool voice of the Hyuuga came out more like a shuddering breath.

"Would you mind putting on a top please….." he said shakily.

Now it was Sakura's turn for her eyes to widen and if it was physically possible they would be the size of saucers. Glancing down, she realised she was in her shorts and _bindings!_ To make it worse, the bindings were _loose_ and no longer flattened her now grown chest, but merely hid it with the thin layer of tape. It was the same as wearing paint.

There was that new shade of red again. Her hands blurred as it folded around her chest and she gave a high pitched squeak before slamming the door.

* * *

**Desert,**

**Outside Sunagakure**

* * *

'_That wall is a weak point.'_

Shikamaru sighed at his current predicament. There was the shadow Nin, outside the walls of Sunagakure, assessing their fortification. How did he even get dragged into this? He was a shinobi of Konoha and the only reason he was here was because his team had been injured during their mission.

'_Mendoukse.'_

Shikamaru closed his eyes in frustration. Of course he knew how he was in this position. It was all thanks to _'that'_ woman. She could be such a pain at times.

'_Troublesome woman didn't even ask me.'_

It was true. As he was dozing off, hands behind his head on his pillow she had mentioned that he would report to Gaara in the morning. Shikamaru had stared at her naked back, as she faced away from him with the covers only reaching her waist, before letting her know that he would do no such thing.

'_Fine. You can tell the Kazekage in the morning yourself that you won't accept his request. Wonder how the Hokage will react to that.'_

Shikamaru inwardly groaned as he was brought back to the present. Tsunade-sama was already going to tear him a new one for the mission failure. Not to mention the fact that it resulted in the capture of one of his subordinates. The newest head of the Nara clan would not dare adding to the Godaime's rage by blowing off a request by the Kazekage. He knew his lover was quite aware of that.

Of all the opponents to get matched up against in the chuunin exams all those years ago, he just had to get Sabaku no Temari. It seemed fate bore a grudge against him for giving him a woman such as her. A far cry from the normal woman he wanted to marry with the normal lifestyle he wanted to live. Oh how they all had changed. Even _if_ he would have preferred a plain woman to marry, at this point it would be more troublesome _not_ to marry Temari. With the noise she'd make and the possible maiming he'd receive from Gaara it would probably be better to accept her troublesome ways in the long run and be done with it.

'_Tch. Mendouksseee,'_ he whined.

To make matters worse, Kakashi had somehow managed to rope him into agreeing on carrying Naruto on this task. So here he was, waiting in the blistering sun for over twenty minutes to start Naruto's lesson and the blonde idiot had yet to show his face.

'_Dammit Naruto….. If it wasn't so troublesome I swear I'd kill y-….'_

Shikamaru stiffened in alert. The ground then exploded from beneath him as he jumped back in just the nick of time. Sand kicked up furiously and there was no way of seeing through the cloud of grainy particles floating haphazardly through the air. Shikamaru raised his forearms to bear the brunt of the cloud lest it get in his eyes, but kept his senses alert.

The cloud finally died and there were large bamboo stalks coming out of the ground. The Anbu captain's eyes narrowed and tried to feel around the area for a chakra presence. There was none.

A sound of sand being stepped on hit his ear. It was coming from behind him!

His eyes widened as he turned while leaping back trying to get away in desperation….. but it was too late.

"_Gurghh_."

It was but a blur between his leap and his current place on the ground, and as he opened his eyes he could see the bamboo stalk that had impaled his chest, blood flowing from his mouth.

The pain was intense, and his senses dimmed. Shikamaru could tell he would black out soon before bleeding to death. He couldn't even scream for help because he was already choking on the blood.

"I was aiming for your heart…"

The voice was deep and not entirely human sounding.

"...But you managed to move just enough to make me miss my mark."

Struggling to keep his eyes open, the eyelids fluttered while looking to the source.

"Tobi was right… you _are_ a formidable opponent Nara Shikamaru."

"Ma-….. Masaka…. We killed you during the war…"

Black Zetsu looked down at the young man who had clearly inherited the will of fire. The captain was near death and still had the awareness to try and wiggle out information. Indeed, Tobi was right. This man would cause too many problems in the future if left to live.

Zetsu approached Shikamaru as the latter's vision started to gradually fade.

"You would have grown into a Ninja of legendary proportions young shadow user. I shall offer you that praise now, as your life ends before your legend began."

* * *

**Outer Wall,**

**Suna**

* * *

Murmurs came from a few guards atop the outer walls of Sunagakure. A large cloud of sand was hovering around just north of their current location. Baki looked on, troubled at both the commotion and the cloud itself. It seemed unlike the regular wave of sand during a storm but rather fixed in a certain spot. Something felt wrong.

"What's going on? I heard an explosion," queried someone stepping up behind him with a bored voice.

Baki's response was quite the opposite as he threw out his retort gravely.

"I don't know. But I can't help but have a sinking feeling in my gut."

_Sniff sniff._

The figure sniffed the air.

"Is that the last location Shikamaru was in?"

Baki stiffened in realisation, only now remembering the Konoha taichou had gone out to do some assessments.

The man next to Baki got his response.

In contrast to the earlier bored tone, Baki vaguely recognised the gruff order barked from the other man.

"Send backup."

There was a poof of smoke as Baki turned, whoever it was, was already gone.

* * *

**Desert**

* * *

Shikamaru dodged another bamboo pole being launched at him as Black Zetsu continued advancing nonchalantly. It was taking a tremendous effort just to walk let alone dodge. The pain was nothing Shikamaru had ever felt before and blood was still seeping at a rapid rate despite the two clotting pills he had taken. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Defiant to the end even though you know that there is only one result that can come of this. You can only dodge right now and that ability will soon leave you just as your strength is leaving. Your death is inevitable Konoha shinobi. Don't mar your legacy by being a coward. Accept your fate and make your death an honourable one. I shall make it quick and painless as a final courtesy."

Shikamaru used his hand to apply pressure to the gaping wound in his chest through his flak jacket as he spat out some blood.

"Excuse me if I don't believe someone who didn't have the guts to face me head on."

The overly black body laughed.

"We are Shinobi. Our goal is to be as stealthy and sneaky as possible and complete our mission while leaving no traces or hints that we were ever there. Your generation has definitely forgotten this. This is no game boy."

Shikamaru's knees suddenly buckled in his retreat and he dropped to the floor. It was over; the last of his strength was gone.

A dark chuckle reached his ears.

"I see. It is time then."

Black Zetsu grew a thorny blade from his hand as he approached.

"Farewell Nara Shikamaru. Now you go to the afterlife, where your friends shall soon follow."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're about to resume our war."

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

Zetsu's raised blade began its decent.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as images flashed through his mind. Kurenai, Asuma and their son, Ino and Chouji, his father…. Temari…

A painful scream filled the air.

And there, Shikamaru lay, not moving an inch.

"How?"

The shadow Nin's eye sprang open at the question. Wait, what? He wasn't dead? How was he alive? Who screamed?

As he calmed from the shock, he realised he was staring at the back of a man, as Zetsu stood across from them when blood dripping from the shoulder.

A soft smile graced his lips as his eyes started to close and he finally began to pass out. He did however manage to say one small thing before he lost consciousness.

"Arigatou… Kaka sensei."

* * *

Black Zetsu glared at the infamous copy Ninja.

"How did you sense me? With no chakra signature and this sand cloud it would have been impossible to know I was here."

Kakashi merely closed his good eye, and replied while raising his headband to reveal his sharingan. "Aa. But you can't fool my sense of smell. There shouldn't be any rotting plants in the desert and Shikamaru's blood reached my nose. You were just unlucky I happened to be at the wall at the time."

The black missing Nin frowned. He was split from his white counterpart and already injured, and now Sharingan no Kakashi stood before him.

"Let's get started."

Kakashi noticed the surprised look on Zetsu's face as he dashed to him at a speed that would make the untrained eye assume he vanished.

Zetsu grew a thorn katana to block Kakashi's kunai and immediately sank into the ground before the raikiri from Kakashi's clone that snuck behind him could stab him through the chest.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He couldn't sense him now….. that was a problem.

* * *

**Streets,**

**Suna**

* * *

"Come on forehead! I didn't know he was coming otherwise I would have warned you!"

"…"

"Argh! You're being stubborn! It's not my fault you opened the door like that. What if he was already there when I knocked on the door?"

"…."

"Sakura!"

And so the one sided conversation continued, but Naruto barely heard a word of it as he walked slightly in front of them with a big grin on his face. Between last night and this morning, Naruto wasn't entirely sure he hadn't died and gone to heaven, as cliché as that sounds.

Sakura came to his room and _she_ confessed to _him_. The meeting with Gaara had gone as well as he could have hoped for in that situation, and his other business was wrapping itself up as he spoke. The icing on the cake was having Sakura chan wake him up gently, well as gentle as possible for him anyway, as she could and kissing him good morning. What a twenty four hours.

"Naruto! Can you please talk some sense into your girlfriend?"

He cast a glance over his shoulder as he continued walking, albeit with a slight limp still not fully recovered. Damn that Kirin that Sasuke used.

Naruto was about to interject on Ino's behalf and tell Sakura that she shouldn't be mad at her best friend, when he was cut off.

"I swear of all the traits you had to pass on to her it was your stubbornness. _Cha!_"

Well there goes that thought.

A look of mild irritation replaced the grin.

"So you're asking me to help you out in the same breath you're insulting me?"

He snapped his head forward, lips in a pout arms folded.

"And here I was about to tell Sakura chan to let you off the hook too."

"What was that Naruto?"

Naruto stopped.

The retort didn't come from Ino but from the pink haired woman next to her. That in itself was unimportant. However, the sickeningly sweet tone which she used was always a precursor to unyielding pain for Naruto.

"S-s-sa-Sakura chan?"

He turned with wide eyes and a trembling hand outstretched as though to hold her back.

Sakura's eyes were closed and her head cocked as she smiled at him.

Oh boy was he in trouble. And he didn't even know what he had done!

"Naruuuuuuuuutoooo," she sang softly.

The blonde man gulped.

"I _know_ you didn't just say you would _tell me_ to ease Ino up. I _know_ that you wouldn't _dare_ try to command me or anything of the sort. Right my love?"

Oh dear Kami he was going to die. The mere fact she would even say something like that to him in public… she was going to send him to meet his parents and Ero-Sennin. He would never be Hokage. Never marry her and see their kids run around pulling pranks, painting his face on the mountain. No. He was doomed.

"S-sakura chan…. I would never _dream_ of doing something like that! Please don't kill me!"

His hands went to block whatever strikes were coming at his face and closed his eyes for the inevitable. A couple seconds passed. Five seconds passed. Ten seconds passed.

'_Huh?'_

The Hokage candidate elect decided to try his luck and cracked open an eye before moving his hands, warily, to his sides.

Sakura's eyes were dancing at some joke only she knew.

She was in front of him. Her hand rose, he flinched.

Her palm cupped his cheek. _'Waahh?'_

Her lips were on his in a short but firm kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened and he was even more in shock as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Good boy."

As she pulled back he saw a devilish glint in her eyes before running her eyes down the length of his body before shuddering and grinning.

His jaw dropped. She chuckled.

He vaguely noticed her walking away, still in disbelief at the public display of affection. Especially since many villagers were watching.

"Come on Ino."

And there came the first words Sakura had said to her best friend since this morning.

The blonde woman, who was equally as shocked as her same haired counterpart, shook it off and jogged to catch up with Sakura.

"I-… You-….. Prude!...But public!..."

Ino's thoughts were jumbled and she could not put forth a proper sentence, but Sakura got the gist of what was being said and she went from playful to pissed.

"Oi! I thought you _wanted_ me to forgive you."

Ino registered the words, and was glad Sakura was talking to her again, mostly because it was too troublesome to get the silent treatment, but her mind was still in overdrive.

"I just figured after all these years of hitting him and he doesn't learn I'll try a new method is all. If he wants more he'll have to stop acting like an idiot…"

Sakura seemed to think about something for a second.

"….At least not all the time," she amended as she giggled a bit.

Comprehension finally hitting Ino she calmed down a bit although still a little shocked by her friend's antics. Public displays of affection was no stranger to her, but the fact it was Sakura who did not even like holding hands with a man in public is what made it seem so incredible.

Ino cocked an eyebrow and glanced to her side at the med Nin.

"So you're not going to hit him anymore?"

She noticed Sakura's eyes roll.

"Of course I'm going to keep hitting him. He's a big child. Someone has to set him straight."

They both snickered.

"Oiiiiiiii! Wait for me!"

Their snickers turned to full blown laughter as the man in question ran to catch up with them.

Noticing them holding their sides, and near tears, he frowned.

"You guys were making fun of me weren't you?"

Despite being doubled over and not being able to breathe properly, Sakura managed to squeak out a 'yep'.

"Saaakura chan." A rain cloud appeared over his head.

The two Kunoichi fell onto the ground not caring they were now covered in dust.

"Naruto dono!"

A sand Nin dropped in front of the group. Sakura and Ino's laughter died.

"There's trouble! Shikamaru dono requires immediate backup at the northern wall!"

Before the young chuunin could recognise what happened, he was left alone in cloud of kicked up dust.

Naruto led the three out of the gate as Baki and Kankuro appeared and matched their run.

As they entered the dust cloud, Baki made some seals and the cloud of dust dropped to the floor.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Black Zetsu was alive!

His arm was outstretched after a jutsu. When the group turned their eyes to what held the Akatsuki member's attention, a torrent of emotions overrode their senses and their bodies grew numb.

There….. skewered on multiple bamboo rods, lay the legendary Hatake Kakashi.

He was dead….

* * *

**Desert**

* * *

"Kaka sensei…"

It was but a whisper that left Naruto's mouth as any other words failed him.

"Ah. The Kyuubi. This keeps getting better and bet- _Argh_."

Everyone else was as surprised as Zetsu when a pack of Ninja dogs grabbed onto the Black half a man's body and bit down hard holding him in place.

The body of Kakashi, that was on the bamboo rods, poofed out of existence.

"Raikiri!"

A painful scream filled the air as lightening protruded from the missing Nin's chest.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Sakura bit back her tears angrily as she stared at her sensei.

"Shikamaru!"

Sakura snapped to Ino as she realised the running blonde sprinting towards a fallen body. The med Nin's eyes widened before she blurred towards the unconscious Nara.

Zetsu fell to the floor, gasping for air through his mouth despite the blood filling it.

"Of all the people to get matched with... _cough cough._ It just had to be you didn't it…."

Kakashi glared down at the man/plant whatever he was.

The sharingan user's hands was covered in lightning again as he prepared to finish off his opponent.

"A quick death despite all the grievances we've caused you? Konoha really is something."

A chuckle escaped his throat as he coughed up more blood.

"Too bad it's going to fall. Tobi's plans are complete."

Naruto took this as a cue to step forward and address the dying man.

"What does that mean?" he growled.

Zetsu merely grinned despite his life essence leaving him.

"When you all messed up his moon's eye plan five years ago, Tobi then decided to move to plan B and started getting things ready. The Shodaime's necklace was the last piece of the puzzle. With it, he will rule the world."

"How exactly does he plan on doing this?" questioned Kakashi.

The Black Zetsu made no move to reply. Suddenly, his eyes widened. Kakashi's own eyes widened as well and tried to bring down his Raikiri in time but the body of Zetsu had already melted into the ground.

"It's so hard to find roots in this desert. I'm afraid the conclusion to this fight has been postponed Kakashi. Till we meet again."

Just as quickly as the voice rumbled from the floor did it vanish.

"Come on Shikamaru!"

Everyone's eyes snapped in Sakura's direction and saw her desperately pumping green chakra and pressing into the man's chest while Ino gave mouth to mouth through tears.

"1-2-3."

And Ino would again send air to his lungs.

"1-2-3."

And they repeated.

"DAMMIT YOU LAZY ASS BUM! JUST THIS ONCE! FIGHT BACK!"

Tears started streaming down Sakura's face to match Ino's.

Everyone stood still, in shock at what they were seeing. Naruto couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Was he going to lose another precious person to this group? Was he going to lose one of his closest friends? Had he already lost him?

He glanced at Kakashi, and the disbelieving look on the older man's face almost made him drop to his knees and cry.

But he wouldn't give up hope.

He ran forward towards the girls and skidded on his knees next to them.

"What about my chakra?"

Sakura's tear streaked face snapped up for half of a second, wondering, before nodding quickly and continuing her ministrations.

Naruto put his hands over Sakura's and immediately the chakra glow flared powerfully.

And so they continued for a few more minutes until Ino stopped her resuscitation and Naruto's tears started hitting his hands.

"Sakura chan?" he croaked.

Sakura's tears fell furiously as she did not entertain his thought.

"Keep going Ino! Don't stop!"

But the young blonde could only start wailing into her own hands at the loss of her teammate.

"Sakura..."

It was Kakashi and his voice was hoarse as he barked the order harsher than he intended.

She ignored him and her wide pleading eyes snapped to Naruto's.

"More."

It sounded more like a question to him than an order. An underlying question only he could hear.

And though he thought it was already over, Naruto closed his eyes.

It took several seconds as his closed eyelids fluttered and his eyes moved behind them, but when they opened they were feral red and in slits.

The chakra around Sakura's hands started glowing red and hissed against her skin and Shikamaru's wounds.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi warned. If the blonde jounin heard he gave no indication of it.

Just as Kakashi started walking towards them to stop their grief induced madness Sakura felt something.

Her eyes widened in joy and disbelief as a sob escaped her throat as she looked at her former sensei.

"He's got a pulse!"

Ino looked up at her then immediately felt around his throat followed by his wrists and she shuddered in sobs caused by relief when she realised that he did indeed have one… but it was very weak.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!"

* * *

**Edge of Forest,**

**Kaze no Kuni**

* * *

Tobi stared out of the window. Well, the whole in the cavern wall that was called a window, watching the sparse forest. They were right on the edge of the desert now and could almost see a dot in the distance which was probably the Hidden Sand village where the battle had taken place according to White Zetsu.

That was if he could even call it that. According to the White half, Black Zetsu was completely defeated by the Copy Ninja.

"Hatake Kakashi…."

Although the once candidate for Hokage had not done much to his forces during the war, he still knew that it could have been much more in his favour at that time if it wasn't for the Konoha jounin. The war had come down so close too. Maybe the seven swordsmen would have pushed that division back had it not been for Kakashi's know how against the mist jutsus. Now he put his most loyal servant on the mend, and Tobi was beginning to feel just a little bit annoyed.

He briefly wondered about teleporting over to Suna and killing the man once and for all to be spared any future headaches. But taking on Kakashi, the Kazekage _and_ the Kyuubi was not something he was willing to chance.

Moving his gaze from the window to the room, he looked at his Edo Tensei members. Kakuzu, Deidara, Konan, Sasori and Kisame stood before him, an ominous purple chakra coming from them.

He wished he could have gotten Nagato and Itachi. After all, they were his strongest cards, but their souls had been sealed by the sword of Itachi's wretched Susano'o.

He also wished he could have summoned more than what he had now, but he was still unsure about the finer details of the technique. Many silent curses were sent the way of the deceased Kabuto for encrypting all his scrolls. As it stood Tobi would never be able to summon as many as the former right hand of Orochimaru would be able to. He could only summon six more and he needed to keep that open.

Still, they were all fearsome Ninja to begin with. Now they were powered by the bijou, albeit temporarily, but wouldn't need to be …. 'recharged' he could say… for at least a month.

As his gaze turned back to the sparse trees he saw one of the white Zetsu clones patrolling. Not much to look at. He was about to walk away from the windowsill when he noticed something. It was so small that he wasn't sure his eye wasn't playing tricks on him, but as he stared behind the clone he realised there _was_ indeed movement.

Soon, a figure made its way from behind the tree, making sure to sneak past the White Zetsu clone and remain unnoticed…. Or try to anyway.

"Sasuke?"

Tobi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Where was he coming from and why was he sneaking?

The masked man went into thought.

Maybe it was time to cut his losses. Sasuke was an important pawn but was never going to obey him like a good servant forever. Given the current circumstances, as much as Sasuke was a great asset, maybe he had fulfilled his potential of being useful.

He looked back towards the group of chakra empowered Ninja.

"I think it's time to get rid of the excess weight around here."

And he walked off.

* * *

**Hospital,**

**Suna**

* * *

Four hours. That's how long they had been waiting outside the emergency room. In that time they had seen Suna med Nin leave the room to be replaced by others. Ino had come out for a small half an hour rest on Sakura's orders earlier. Apparently it was the blonde's chakra they had been using the entire time to keep his body functioning while the others focussed on the surgery and fixing his injuries. Sakura had yet to come out though. According to Ino everyone was taking their orders from the Haruno woman so she would not be afforded the luxury of a rest. Ino felt it was more of a punishment than a luxury being sent out there when her teammate lay dying.

All this time the mood was sombre. That is, except for the first hour where Temari had been hysterical. Seeing the normally calm and rationale woman act like a broken women tugged at each one of their hearts. It represented the dire situation Shikamaru was in. She had eventually passed out from the crying and Gaara carried her to an empty hospital room to rest, leaving Kankuro at her side as he apologetically left to see about his duties.

Now it was just the Konoha Nin waiting in the chairs and sitting on the floor, backs against the wall. Kakashi was obviously the calmest out of the group. Kiba was heavily bandaged and on crutches, still not recovered from his fight with team hawk. Neji leant against the wall as Kakashi was but had a bit more concern in his eye. Hinata was fuming. And Naruto….. Naruto was ….. antsy.

He was restless. Sure his friend lay dying but there was seemed something more. It was as though he was waiting for something.

Finally, the door thumped open and some of the nurses started wheeling the gurney that Shikamaru lay upon down the corridor, a thoroughly tired Sakura and Ino walking out behind it. A weak smile came from Sakura as she closed her eyes tiredly. "He'll live…."

A collective breath of air was released as Naruto walked towards Sakura to help steady her. It wasn't necessary but he saw how tired he was. Apparently though, Ino was even more tired.

Everyone saw her eyes roll slightly and her eyelids fluttered close before collapsing. Good thing Neji was fast as he caught her before she hit the ground.

Worrying eyes found Sakura's as she glanced over to her left to see the exhausted blonde before closing her eyes again and settling into Naruto's embrace.

"Just exhausted. She's still recovering after all."

That seemed to placate everyone and they were a little surprised Sakura went on.

"This is the second time in less than a week she's managed to impress me. First with Kiba, now with Shikamaru. I'm surprised she was able to last that long really. She doesn't have the biggest chakra reserve but she'll use it all and more if one of her friends were in danger… I'm proud of her."

Many fond smiles went the blonde's way, but she would not notice behind her closed eyes.

"Can we see him?"

Sakura looked up to Hinata and saw the pleading in the Kunoichi's face, desperately wanting to see her taichou.

"Sure."

They made their way down the few doors to where they saw Shikamaru being wheeled in.

"I'll let Kankuro and Temari know," stated the Copy Ninja as he made his way down the other direction.

As they piled in the room everyone couldn't help but feel saddened at the sight. Only his right eye was visible on his face from the bandages, and there was a hospital cap blocking his hair which was obviously out of the ponytail. A tube was in his mouth and the artificial sound of breathing could be heard as the rhythmic sounds of Shikamaru's heartbeat beeped in the background. Sakura noticed Naruto's hold on her waist tightened.

As she turned her head slightly, she saw a fire in his eyes built from a specific emotion that she had seen many times on the blonde. It was rage. Silent, restrained, rage.

"Do you think we should request backup?"

All eyes turned to Neji as he asked the question, his gaze on Naruto.

Seeing the question in Naruto's eyes, Neji continued.

"Why attack Shikamaru so close to the village? Maybe they're planning their next move already."

Naruto stiffened and tried not to look as guilty as he thought he did, but it wasn't missed by anyone, least of all Sakura who felt the tension fill his body.

She released herself from Naruto's embrace, an angry question in her eyes.

"What aren't you telling us, Naruto?"

A large amount of air was released from his nose as he half glared, half apologised to Sakura.

He licked his lips a bit while looking around at everyone gravely. Apparently they all wanted to voice the same question.

No use denying it now.

"I received Intel from a source that Madara's planning something big."

"How big?"

Naruto looked at Neji.

"A war of which we have never seen kind of big. It would dwarf the fourth ninja war by comparison."

Naruto noted the widening of eyes. It had been a shock to him too.

"When did you get this Intel? And how reliable is the source?"

His gaze shifted to Sakura.

"Four nights ago. And the source is certain of this."

Naruto saw the look of incredulity on Sakura's face as she almost turned away from him slightly, almost looking at him from the corner of her eye as she shook her head slowly.

"Four nights ago was when…"

"It'll be explained later….. I promise you all that. By tonight I will have your answers."

It took all of Naruto's willpower not to look at Sakura as he cut her off. The waves of anger he sensed coming from her person on his left made it even harder.

Thankfully, he was given a reprieve when a soft sob caught everyone's attention.

They barely had time to turn before Temari walked up to the side of the bed with tears in her eyes, a soft smile on her face as her fingers started drawing cloud patterns on Shikamaru's hand.

She gave a soft watery laugh before looking at everyone in the room and muttering a small 'sorry' for her behaviour but all she got as replies were smiles and shakes of the head that she had done nothing wrong.

Naruto looked around the room with a smile on his face and gave a nod to the door as to give the woman some privacy. They all left the room.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base,**

**Kaze no Kuni**

* * *

Sasuke walked the corridors built within the caver as though he had never left the base. As he approached the center room where the statue had been, he noticed his team walking the other direction. They were very quiet, even Suigetsu, but Sasuke made paid no heed and they all walked past each other smoothly except for a subtle nod from Jugo and a whisper from the big man.

Sasuke gave no sign that he heard Jugo's words and continued to the main room.

He walked through the doors quietly and looked at the stone pedestal. It wasn't there.

"Looking for this?"

His onyx eyes snapped to his right, revealing Tobi and his Edo Tensei Akatsuki.

Sasuke remained impassive.

"What are you talking about?" he asked uninterestedly.

Tobi looked at him and his head dipped. Sasuke could tell there was a grin somewhere behind that mask from the other man's voice.

"Now, now Sasuke. I've been scheming much longer than you have been born."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know you were planning to screw me over some time? You may have forgiven Itachi but you've been staying so close to one day kill me isn't that right?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"And you've been a little too eager to find out about my plans with the necklace. It's a shame that after all your years of patience you let it slip by just being a tad too overzealous in the space of a few days."

"…"

Sasuke noticed the straightening of Tobi's body and the seriousness in his voice.

"Sasuke… you were needed for my moon's eye plan. But since I have chosen this new path, I realised keeping you around while you plot my death is not necessary after all."

Tobi turned to Kisame as Sasuke bent his knees slightly.

"Bring him to me."

And Sasuke bolted from the room, Kisame following.

As Sasuke ran down the corridor his only thought was to put as much distance between himself and the others. Even though he knew he could not fight all of them at once, he was certain Kisame would be no problem. He thought wrong.

He was one of the fastest Shinobi alive. Only the Raikage and Naruto were comparable to his speed. So imagine his surprise when glanced back and saw Kisame swinging Samehada down from right behind him.

He didn't have time to be shocked and rolled out of the way quickly but before he could reach his feet properly there was another swing that he had to dodge. The attack was relentless, never giving Sasuke enough time to finally find even footing.

The Uchiha frowned. The bijou chakra was too powerful.

The purple aura around Kisame was dulling his senses, and to make matters worse, it lent a speed and power to the dead shark like Nin that he was not known for in life. Troubling considering Kisame had enough chakra to be mistaken for a Jinchuuriki originally.

A horizontal swipe came and he ducked, but the already spinning Kisame unleashed a roundhouse kick to the Uchiha's face.

'_ACK'_

Sasuke hit the wall, blood dripping from his chin. It was only one strike and already he felt dizzying pain. This power was ridiculous!

He jumped to his feet as he saw Kisame running through hand seals.

"Suiton! Suikoden no Jutsu!"

A huge shark missile, the size of which Sasuke could not previously fathom made its way to him.

'_Shimatta!'_

He'd never block it in time!

Sasuke did the only thing he could do.

Quickly he closed his eyes before it snapped open, the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan showing.

"Amaterasu!"

The black flames hit the bijou powered Kisame and as he was engulfed, his water technique was dropped. But the sheer expanse of water cause a rushing flood in the hallway and it swept Sasuke away until he crashed into a wall hard as the water rushed through the door next to him.

His vision got blurry and pain erupted from his head. The damn wall was made of rock from the cavern. Pushing chakra to his feet he stood on the water, knowing he did not have the luxury to wait for it to recede. And he was right. Kisame blurred in front of him faster than he could think and swung. Sasuke barely got his chokuto out the sheath to block the attack, but the force of the blow set him flying.

His feet landed on the wall and stuck to it using chakra on his feet while he made hand seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The impressive fireball made its way to Kisame who just stood there and took the blow head on as bits of the wall behind him exploded from the sheer force of the attack. Sasuke watched intently when the flames finally started giving way, only to realise that the burnt pieces of his opponent started regenerating.

'_Bijou chakra AND Edo Tensei regeneration…. This is impossible!'_

He launched off the wall, but the underside of his chin was met with a knee and he let out a painful cry as he was falling when another roundhouse kick met his stomach and embedded him into the wall.

He was sure he had broken ribs and a dislocated jaw.

His vision got even fuzzier and his body felt paralysed. He was one of the strongest Nin alive, and yet the fight was utterly one sided. He could not help to think, as Kisame stalked over to him, that with this power, Tobi would indeed rule the world.

He saw Kisame's arm draw back as he swung the large blade.

Sasuke only had time to close then open his eyes before all he could see was black.

* * *

**Main Chamber**

* * *

He heard the rushing of water and a loud explosion followed by the crackling of fire. A few painful screams were also heard and the shattering of earth.

Tobi stood looking at the door expectantly. He already knew what to expect but was becoming impatient.

The noises had died down for over five minutes and they had yet to se-….. Oh.

And there they were, finally. Kisame came dragging a bloodied Sasuke by the collar as each time the young man tried to stand his legs gave out from under him, feet sliding against the loose stony floor of the main cavern room.

Kisame passed Tobi and flung Sasuke against the wall where the Bijou statue stood.

A loud cry of pain came from the Uchiha as he slumped to the floor.

Tobi watched in amusement and eyed Sasuke while he rested the necklace on the pedestal, noting despite Sasuke being near death, he still placed his gaze on the crystal.

Tobi chuckled while pulling out a kunai.

"Ah Sasuke. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. It almost pains me to do this."

Sasuke's eyelids were fluttering as they tried to stay at least halfway open.

"I hate to lose such a powerful asset. You've done so much for me these past few years."

Sasuke glared as best as he could as Tobi stooped down in front of him, the young Uchiha powerless to even make use of the close proximity his enemy was in.

"Tell you what. If you tell me what your plan was and who you told about the necklace, then I'll consider forgiving you this time."

Tobi saw the look in Sasuke's eyes change from anger, to shock, to contemplation.

His capture wondered for a few more seconds before seemingly deciding. Tobi watched as Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned backwards to rest his head comfortably.

"Go fuck yourself."

Tobi's eyes widened for but a split second before he started laughing, holding his sides.

When he calmed to but a chuckle, he addressed the Uchiha again.

"Yeah I guess I'd say that too. After all, you know I was never really going to let you live anyway."

Tobi stood and took a step forward, a hand grasping as much of Sasuke's raven hair as possible, pulling the Uchiha's head upward and exposing his throat more.

Sasuke's hands went to Tobi's to try and pry them off, but Tobi felt no pressure whatsoever as it was clear all of Sasuke's energy was gone.

"At least now I'll have two more Sharingan eyes to add to my collection."

Sasuke's eyes opened, and his eyes betrayed what he was feeling. Tobi understood though. No matter how strong the Shinobi, and whether it was by their, own choice, the moment before death, was always a scary one.

The kunai lowered to Sasuke's throat.

The shadows on the walls danced as the torches in the room burned. Two shadows were larger than the rest. Then, the taller one made a swinging action, and blood splattered on the walls. The shorter shadow, slumped forward limply, not moving at all.

* * *

**Konoha Lodging,**

**Suna**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the bustle of the village outside clearly heard through the windows as the Konoha Shinobi sat in the lounge room of the of the house they had been provided.

Shikamaru was obviously still in the hospital, yet to wake from his ordeal. But the rest were present, even Kiba who was still in a cast and crutches.

Ino was awake now and squeezed in a one seater with Sakura. In front of them and to the right, Kiba and Hinata were on the couch, with the former's foot propped up against the low table in front of him.

Kakashi and Neji stood on opposite sides of the room mirroring each other's position leaning against the wall with folded hands. It looked quite comical to the rest of them.

Naruto stood in the center, arms propping him up using a chair he pulled from the dining table.

"I think you should tell us now Naruto."

Neji's voice was calm but Naruto could hear the impatience within.

As he looked at the Hyuuga, he contemplated telling them for a second. He did not want to keep them in suspense. But…. He didn't think they would like what he had to say. In fact, he was sure they would be enraged. He couldn't allow that. Not yet. Not when it was almost time.

"I promise you. By tonight you'll know."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a rustling of pink. No doubt shifting so she had a better angle to yell at him.

He cut her off, head snapping to look her in the eyes and match the sternness held within her emerald.

"It's better for you guys to see it yourselves. If I tell you, you won't believe me."

This just added to their scepticism and Naruto struggled not to heave a huge sigh in front of them. Instead he closed his eyes, and clenched his fist.

"Guys…. Just trust me on this….. Please….."

His eyes opened to scan them all.

"By tonight, one way or the other I will let you know."

It didn't put them to ease as he hoped it would, but he was thankful when they gave silent nods or sighs while looking away giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"What if Tobi makes his move on Suna tonight?"

All eyes snapped to Kakashi as he said this, new questions rising to the surface in their minds.

They were in shock however, when they saw a small smirk on the face of Naruto.

Ino cast a cautious look his way. He had that look. The look he always had when he played pranks as a student. A look of pure mischief.

"That won't happen," said Naruto.

"How are you so sure?" asked his former sensei.

Naruto's smirk turned to a full blown grin as he said his next words.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base,**

**Kaze no Kuni**

* * *

Madara stared down at the dead body of Sasuke. In a way, he could say he was saddened. Sasuke had always just been a pawn to him so it was not personal. More so that he was saddened at the fact Sasuke's legend had not played out as yet. He was a sucker for legacies. It was why he chose the name Uchiha Madara during the war. He was still addressed as such from time to time as well. Thus was the power of a legend. You are a no longer a man but an idea.

But what's done is done. No used crying over spilt blood now. He turned around, the pedestal to his left, his Edo Tensei minions to his right. As he walked towards the stone protruding from the cavern floor he stopped, a quizzical expression on his face.

'_I could have sworn I put the necklace down on the pedestal…..'_

But it wasn't there. For a second, he wondered if the thought wrong and was about to check his pockets when he noticed something.

"Where's Kisame?"

The other Edo Tensei Akatsuki members looked around, lost, before shrugging their shoulders.

Tobi's eyes narrowed in thought. He gave no order for the former mist ninja to leave. These dead shinobi of his had no personalities anymore as he wiped them out upon resurrecting them. They would simply follow orders or stand there doing nothing.

And why was his necklace miss-….

After a few seconds, his eyes widened.

He spun around to the fallen body of Sasuke and stared at it incredulously.

His hands went up in a seal and he halted flow of his chakra before letting it burst out again.

"Kai!"

There was a poof of smoke.

"Masaka!"

**[Next Chapter]**

When the smoke cleared, there was the body of one of the patrolling white Zetsu clones.

Tobi's eyes widened, in realisation.

* * *

_ And then he turned around and walked away._

_"I'll see you later…... Dobe" He said, before blending into the darkness._

_The shadow left behind took a step into a ray of the moonlight that shone through the canopy, illuminating his features. A grin on his face before he called amidst a chuckle, "Take care… Teme"_

_Naruto disappeared._

* * *

_His team was very quiet, even Suigetsu, but Sasuke made paid no heed and they all walked past each other smoothly except for a subtle nod from Jugo and a whisper from the big man._

"_It's done."_

_Sasuke gave no sign that he heard Jugo's words and continued to the main room._

* * *

_He saw Kisame's arm draw back as he swung the large blade._

_Sasuke only had time to close then open his eyes before all he could see was black … as Kisame's form was swallowed by the flames of Amaterasu, burning his arm off before it finished its swing._

_Quickly Sasuke pulled himself out of the hole in the wall and used his Blaze release to shape the flames away from Kisame's chest. He pulled out the seal he prepared earlier and slapped it on, as the Edo Tensei began fading away._

_Clutching his ribs, he ran to the room where Jugo should have left it._

* * *

_Entering the room, he saw the White Zetsu clone on the floor, paralysed from Karin's jutsu._

_Sasuke ran through some seals and crows came all around him till one with the Sharingan eye went right in Zetsu's gaze._

"_Kotoamatsukami."_

_Zetsu's body relaxed and stood slowly. He walked over to Sasuke and touched the Uchiha's shoulder, drawing out some chakra before making a seal._

_When he finished, his body melted into a clone of Sasuke._

_Sasuke henge'd into Kisame._

"_Let's go."_

"_Hai, Sasuke Sama."_

* * *

'_Kisame' watched as Tobi approached 'Sasuke' with a kunai. Looking to his left the other Edo Tensei members had no need to let their eyes wander and focused on their master. Kisame discreetly palmed the necklace, while backing out of the room slowly, not making a sound._

* * *

Naruto's smirk turned to a full blown grin as he said his next words.

"No matter how dim it gets… you can never really put out the will of fire."

* * *

Tobi lifted his head and screamed to the heavens.

"Sassuuuukkeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

The body of Kisame was already in full sprint running in the direction of Suna.

"Kai."

The shark like hide melted into pale skin, revealing the body of Uchiha Sasuke.

Something bounced and glinted off his neck with every step.

The Shodaime's necklace.

* * *

_**Read and Review**_

* * *

**AN**:- Soooooo. I liked it. :P Pacing is off at times. Not the best chapter I've ever written but having been stuck on it for the past couple weeks I'm happy it's done. The first part is meh but I enjoyed the second part. And it's not too short either. ^_^

I love how all those hints I put in finally came together for this one scene. Who noticed Sasuke's attitude to Tobi ever since he got the necklace for him?

Also I love FMA:B so the song was just a perfect fit. A plan coming to fruition like Mustang sama. So awesome.

NB: I'll explain how Sasuke got to use Kotoamatsukami briefly in the next chapter.


	13. The band's back together

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto

**AN:**... Finally able to upload. Chapt 14 is done and half chap 15. Quick run through of chp14 and should be out later this week.

N.B. on Song. It's just the song that plays during the scene. Won't time it anymore. Once you know it pretend it's playing for the entire scene.

** MODS:** I don't think this is a lemon. I believe I bypassed the explicitness pretty okay. If I didn't I would be happy to cooperate if you would get in touch with me.

**Song: Evey Reborn**

* * *

**Village Gate,  
**

**Sunagakure**

* * *

Bright, blue emanated from the near full moon; enough to make out silhouettes and no more. The large crackling torches erected on either side of the village gate illuminated the immediate area and their flames spat around in a fierce dance with the shadows like the writhing of lovers against one another in the heat of passion.

The soft orange glow revealed a small band of shinobi. The night's breeze howled and rippled their cloaks, carrying sand in its embrace as it rushed through the village. All gathered at this ridiculous time- a few hours past midnight- stood in a group, but a lone figure standing ahead in the gateway.

Sakura shivered. Hard to believe the scorching temperatures the unforgiving desert hit only a few hours ago had now dropped where the icy wind seeped through skin and flesh to hit bone, chilling from the inside out. Sakura cursed herself for not wearing leggings. In her defense though, she did not think they would be out that long.

"N-n-naruto…. A-are…. You sure… your c-c-c-ontact … is coming…"

Sakura struggled to speak as her teeth clattered together. A look to her left, she saw Ino was shivering uncontrollably as well.

"He'll be here….."

Although he sounded sure, his eyes kept scanning the horizon.

The clattering of teeth became even more apparent. Sakura once again looked at Ino. Hinata, who was also hugging herself trying to keep warm, slipped her arms around the blonde kunoichi so they could share their body heat. Sakura quickly got on board and a few steps later all the girls were in a huddle wrapped in their cloaks. The scent of honey filled Sakura's nose from the Hyuuga's skin.

"Damn it's cold!" said Sakura. Kakashi and Neji didn't seem too perturbed by the weather.

"Kaka sensei! How could you even think about reading at a time like this?"

"Hm?"

The sharingan wielder cast a bored eye upwards. "Oh…"  
His gaze went back to his book. "Desert's cold at night….. I wore my thermals….."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Her head snapped to Neji. The handsome Hyuuga merely raised his sleeve showing he also wore his thermals. Sakura muttered some colorful words that would make her drunken Shishou proud.

This was met with a laugh.

"I didn't think you had such a mouth on you Haruno. How about letting me get to know it a little better some time? After all I never did get to thank you properly for saving me all those years ago."

The cold stopped Sakura from stalking over to Kankuro and his snickering guard of hunter nin before sending them all through a couple buildings.

"Kankuro…."

The growl instead of the usual joviality in Naruto's voice made everyone take notice of the man standing in the gateway.

"As the future Hokage…. I'm going to be diplomatic about this and give you a warning this time. But I promise you this….. the next time you proposition Sakura like that…. Gaara will be a commander short…. Do you understand me?"

Still, the blonde did not turn around. He just kept scanning the sand dunes…. waiting.

Kankuro recoiled immediately.

"Did I miss something?"

The temperature suddenly rose a few degrees in Sakura's opinion as her cheeks began to flush. However, managing a coy smile she looked over her shoulder.

"You're a day too late."

The older nin from Suna was surprised. Soon enough however, he settled, sighing with a light smirk.

"About time."

Matching smirks graced all the Konoha nin's faces.

All except Naruto.

"Stay here….." he said walking out the gate.

This alerted everyone.

"Where do you think you're go-…."

"Stay here Sakura…."

Not only was Sakura taken aback, but so was everyone else at the drop of the affectionate suffix and the level tone.

Sakura's incredulity started fading away and Naruto flickered nearby into the horizon. It was only then did they realize a slumping figure close to the desert floor. Naruto helped the person up, draping their arm across his shoulder before proceeding back towards the gate.

As Naruto grew closer to the gate with his charge so did the group's anticipation. Naruto had mentioned there was a spy in Akatsuki and that it was someone they were familiar with but not for anything would he tell them who.

Someone sniffed the air. Eyes fell on Kakashi who nodded once.

"I was right…. That idiot…."

He ignored the questioning looks from his young subordinates. Kakashi called over his shoulder when Naruto and the figure neared the entrance; almost in the light.

"Did you know who was coming Kankuro?"

"Huh?"

Kakashi turned a bit more to study the older brother of the Kazekage. The Suna nin had a perplexed look on his face.

"Of course," said Kankuro. "Gaara said to expect him anytime tonight or in the mo-…. Wait… Naruto didn't tell you?"

Kakashi looked ahead, a somber expression on his face. "No….. although this was my guess when he said we would need to see it… I brushed it off as more hope on my part than an actual possibility."

"Kaka sensei?"

Kakashi acknowledged his former student, still huddled to the other girls, out the corner of his eyes. A small sigh escaped his lips. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Sakura. Try to stay calm. Okay?"

Sakura furrowed her brow. That is, until she heard _his_ voice just before he and Naruto stepped into the light.

"I told you not to tell them dobe!"

"Teme! You should be glad I did. You're torn to shit. Stop pretending to be a bad ass!"

"I don't need any coddling usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

Their features were now fully illuminated from the torches. Naruto, propping Sasuke up, stopped as they glared at one another.

"Uchiha."

They snapped to Neji who stepped protectively in front of the girls, particularly Hinata.

"Naruto, explain yourself….."

Said blonde looked around at those present. The same question was in everyone's eyes…. All except one that is, for he dare not look in her direction. Naruto opened his mouth to reply. He was cut short when Sasuke beat him to it.

"Dobe…."

The attention quickly turned to the traitor.

"Get this over with…."

Naruto glared at the face near his.

"Shut up Teme. It's not as easy as th-"

"I'm going to pass out…"

And no sooner was it said, did Sasuke's head fall forward ever so slowly and he drifted off into unconsciousness. Silence reigned over everyone at the display. Weren't they killing each other four days ago?

Kakashi sighed.

"I guess before we get any answers we should head to the hospital."

As the words left his mouth, Naruto looked away, wincing.

"Actually…"

Kakashi turned to look at Kankuro.

"Gaara has agreed to let him in the village tonight under the condition he remained under Naruto's charge and is confined to your building. As Kazekage he can't afford to put any of our med nin at risk. Gomen."

Kakashi could only shake his head while pinching his nose. 'I'm getting too old for this…'

"Err…. Shall we get going…."

Kankuro's shaky voice held some urgency to it and Kakashi knew why. The second it was mentioned that Suna med nin were not available, a certain Kunoichi's chakra began fluctuating dangerously. Out of the corner of his eye Kakashi saw that even Neji was subtly leaning away from Sakura.

The copy ninja looked at two men at the gate. He felt weary already.

"You're killing me Naruto."

* * *

**Konoha Lodging**

* * *

A scream erupted from Sasuke's mouth as Sakura worked on his ribs with much less care than one would associate with a medic.

"Watch it!"

Her eyes never left his torso but Sasuke saw them flare before her hands were pressing even harder, shooting white pain up his body.

"Fffffffffffffff….."

When the pain finally subsided, Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura-chan….. perhaps it's best if I take over."

Through his heavy breathing and the sweat glistening on his forehead, Sasuke glanced at the once timid Hyuuga and noted the authority in her voice. It sounded like a suggestion, but her tone meant it was anything but.

Sakura eyed Hinata with a neutral expression before straightening her form and walking away. She brushed past Naruto without even batting an eyelash. If his ribs and jaw weren't killing him, Sasuke might have snorted. His former teammates were still drama queens.

Currently Sasuke half sat on the dining table with Hinata assessing him. Kakashi stood to his right a few feet away guarding the front door and Neji stood just to the right of the copy nin leaning against the wall. Ino sat in a one-seater about fifteen feet in front of Sasuke and Kiba adjacent to her on a couch letting his cast rest on the coffee table. Naruto stood between him and Ino, and Sakura passed the living room altogether and stood leaning against the kitchen island, arms folded.

Sasuke felt smooth, soft hands place themselves on his side. Green chakra hummed to life. It felt warm and inviting. Maybe he should get a medic to join hi-

"While Hinata is healing you…"

Sasuke turned his head to his former sensei.

"Why don't you two idiots explain what the hell is going on?"

The atmosphere in the room had already been stifling. Now the normally collected Hatake Kakashi was annoyed. It didn't bother Sasuke in the least but he noticed that the other Konoha nin squirmed around at the copy ninja's ire. An additional heaviness grew over them.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke asked.

"How about, for starters, why are you here? What is your purpose Sasuke?"

Sasuke replied in his usual monotone drawl.

"I came bearing information on Tobi."

The reply was vague and on some level, expected.

"And why would you offer up such information? What would make you betray the masked man?"

Sasuke blinked once. His gaze drifted away from Kakashi.

"To betray would mean I held loyalty to him in the first place. The reason I joined him was to eventually kill him for the part he played in killing my clan."

"So you joined Akatsuki for all these years and expect us to believe that you never had the chance to kill him?"

Sasuke's bored eye fell on Neji. The Uchiha grimaced a bit as Hinata applied pressure, but compared to what that witch with pink hair was doing previously, he could handle this pain with ease.

"I was also using him for my own purposes…"

"And what's that?" barked Kiba.

Sasuke glanced at him, before looking away dismissively.

A growl rumbled in the Inuzuka's throat and his hand clenched till long nails were biting into flesh. He set to speak but Sasuke had already begun.

"I've never made secret the grudge I bore."

Everything stopped. Kiba stopped clenching. Hinata's hand stopped moving. Naruto stopped staring at the ground and now looked at Sasuke dead in the eyes. Even the witch stopped leaning against the island and stepped closer to the couch.

"We were heading in the same direction. I merely used him as a means of transport to that goal. It was always my plan to kill him once I had achieved it…."

Hinata stood in slow motion as a rose growing before one's very eyes. Her eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"You both wanted the destruction of Konoha….."

Sasuke's response was a slow blink and a simple, 'Aa.'

Chakra spiked dangerously from Neji, Kiba and Ino. Neji's Byakugan activated and he stepped forward but Kakashi held an arm out hindering any progress. "Kaka sensei, we should carry him back to Konoha as soon as possible. I also think it would make the trip easier if we don't bother healing him."

Kakashi glanced over the shoulder to look at Neji as the latter continued. "As he is now he will pose no threat to any of us. It is best we keep it like that." Kakashi contemplated for a bit before turning back and looking at his disinterested former pupil. "You know, Neji does have a point Sasuke." Kakashi noticed Naruto's head snapped his way.  
"But first. You mentioned the grudge you _bore_ in the past tense."

The killing intent in the room dropped. Curiosity quickly replaced the anger on the young Konoha shinobi faces.

"Has your goal changed… Sasuke?"  
There was no waver in Kakashi's voice but the others wondered If there was a bit of hope underlying in that level tone.

Sasuke's lip twitched but he stopped himself from scowling and instead, looked away to the left and stared at the wall. For a few tense seconds, all that could be heard was the clock on the wall, ticking away.

"Konoha….."

The nin listened to the last Uchiha's words, hanging on them with bated breath.

"….. is not in my sights anymore."

A few breaths of relief were let out. It was merely a slight reprieve given the situation, but it was welcome nonetheless. . Of course, it would not be that easy.

"How can we trust you?"

Everyone knew it would be the next question asked. They were never going to accept that he just changed his mind without even so much as a motive.

No.

The question was expected. The voice behind it was not.

Heads turned to Sakura, a neutral expression held fast on her face and all but Hinata, who had just begun healing Sasuke's jaw, missed the flash in his eyes before dulling once again.

"You can't."

It was morbid. But it was the truth. They could not trust him after all that has happened. And that was that.

Sensing the mood lighten a bit - at least to the point of awkwardness instead of animosity - with the temporary truce between Sasuke and the rest of his generation, Kakashi decided to get to the business end of the conversation.

"What is Tobi planning Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned slightly but Hinata held his face and continued working on his jaw. Naruto stepped in and filled everyone in on the temporary Jinchuuriki and Tobi's replenished army of white Zetsu's. When he was done everyone was shocked. Another war on that scale? Already? It had only been a few years.

"It's worse than we thought."

They gave their attention to Sasuke. He explained the one sidedness of the fight had been with Kisame and did not downplay the fact that he was lucky to be alive. They all had a hard time comprehending the power held within the edo tensei Jinchuuriki but none more so than Naruto. He knew better than anyone how strong Sasuke really was.

"Wait a minute…"

Hinata had just finished healing Sasuke when she stood in realization.

"It wasn't by chance we met up in the forest was it?"

Sasuke blinked. That was as good a confirmation as they would get.

"You purposefully let your group be spotted around the area and waited for Konoha shinobi to show up….. You're plan was to kidnap one of us all along to talk to Naruto. Not to fight him," she near whispered.

"Hn… a fight was the only way I knew he would be forced to meet me. And it was the only way I could get close enough to the idiot to make sure we were not heard. Everything you saw after was staged."

"Staged?"

Hinata jumped at the voice. It was but a whisper, but the tone was dangerous. She spun around. Sakura was standing in front of Naruto. The intent coming off the young Haruno was unbelievable. Hinata would never have believed it was Sakura if the girl wasn't standing right next to her.

Ino withered in her chair. Even Kakashi was uncomfortable with the darkening aura exuding from Sakura's body.

"Sakura…. Calm down."

"No Kaka sensei! This is bullshit!"

There aren't many things in the world that surprised Hatake Kakashi, but even he was taken aback.

"Sakura!" said Ino springing off the one seater, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"You almost died! If Ino and I weren't there you would have! I know because I sat in that clearing crying my eyes out trying to heal you! How the fuck is that staged?"

"Sakura-cha-"

"Don't fucking Sakura-chan me Naruto!"

Naruto wasn't the only one who visibly flinched at those words.

Sakura looked around the room frantically.

She pointed at Kakashi, then Naruto, then herself.

"It was a burden we all bore!"

Her cheeks became moist and cool but it did _nothing_ to quell her rage.

"You had this solace for four days…"

Sakura's eyes closed as her whole body shook, hands clenching at her sides.

"But that's not the worst part…"

Sakura didn't realise that her lips were trembling.

"It's bad enough you didn't tell us…. But the worst part is….."

She swallowed as she stared into Naruto's eyes. Not believing what was coming out of her mouth.

"….according to what you both said…"

Naruto took a step forward but she recoiled from his touch immediately. The pain in Naruto's face gave her no satisfaction because she just couldn't feel anymore.

"Was that if your plans didn't get moved up…. You would never have told us…"

Her lip trembled violently and her breathing grew heavy. The tears flowed freely and she spared a glance at her sensei before looking at the blonde man in front of her once more in utter disbelief.

"You really believed… that you had the right to keep this from us?"

It was the calm before the storm and she finally exploded with a loud screech.

"As though Sensei and I hadn't suffered through those years as well?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. Sakura was angrier than he had ever seen her. Her eyes always gave away what she was feeling. And right now, Naruto could see it clearly. She felt betrayed.

"Naze?..."

Her question, though whispered, felt like the weight of the world dropping on Naruto's shoulders. Taking deep breaths were getting harder and his lungs would only fill halfway. No matter the reason, he had known this was the one thing he should not have kept from them. They had suffered just as much as he had in the last decade because of the betrayal of their teammate.

"What made you think you had the _right_ to deny us this knowledge?"

His lip parted; head inclined; eyes imploring.

"Sakura-chan…"

His voice pleaded as much as his eyes. He took a tentative step forward reaching out to her. He close his eyes and swallowed when Sakura near sneered at him and walked down the hall.

Naruto opened his eyes and kept licking his lips. His head swung side to side ever so slightly, eyelids furiously blinking. He couldn't let it be like this. Not her. Not now. He strode forward heading towards her room, when a strong hand grasped his wrist. He snapped his head to glare at the person, but the one staring back at him was even more intense.

"You're not the person she needs to see right now…."

He wanted to pull away from Ino's grip. He wanted to shout at her and tell her she was wrong. He wanted to ignore her words and storm after Sakura. But no matter how he thought of it, he knew Ino was right.

He deflated, and his eyes went to the floor. He didn't bother moving because he didn't want to catch the eyes that he felt trained on him. Especially Kakashi's. Because he knew Sakura was right….. they had suffered too.

'_Kuso.'_

* * *

**Kazekage's Office**

* * *

Gaara sat in his chair, eyes skimming the letter once more.

A creak of the door and shuffling footsteps entered his hearing.

"You sent for me Gaara?" he head his brother ask.

Gaara nodded absent mindedly.

Kankuro cocked his head. Before he said anything, his younger brother spoke.

"Kankuro."

"Hai?"

Gaara's eyes rose finally rose to meet Kankuro's.

"Bring me Yamanaka Ino at once."

* * *

**Konoha Temporary Residence**

* * *

"I'm sure you did a fine enough job Hinata."

The lavender haired girl nodded and placed a hand on the doorknob.

"I probably did. But I haven't done anything like bone mending in a while. I would have asked Ino but she's been summoned. It won't take you long to do a quick check."

Without waiting, Hinata opened the door and walked into the room.

Sakura sighed. _'Really picked up his stubbornness didn't you.'_

Shrugging her shoulders Sakura entered the room and closed the door.

She walked to the bed. He was already sitting up.

Her hands glowed green and she started her check up. The three of them stayed quiet. Sakura did her job without much focus really. It seemed Hinata had healed the ribs completely and something else plagued Sakura's mind. She bit her tongue, struggling to keep her mouth shut, but halfway through the check up, she couldn't help herself anymore.

"Was it a win-win situation?"

Sakura felt Sasuke's eyes fix on her. Grinding her teeth, she tried to relay her question in a _controlled_ voice.

"If he survives he helps you with Tobi, if he dies you finally killed him. Win-win either way for you right?"

She shot a glance up to meet his eyes; hers, demanding an answer.

He blinked once.

Then twice.

Finally his head slowly trailed away from her. His bored eyes made it seem he were about to fall asleep; as though not affected by her question at all.

Sakura's body shook and her mouth twisted. It took all of her willpower not to break the freshly mended bone.

Just when she thought she was about to lose control, Sasuke spoke.

"Kirin was created for the sole purpose of being my ultimate jutsu at the time. It was never meant to be scaled down."

He looked her in the eye.

"I told dropout we might die."

And then his head trailed back to the window.

Sakura stared for a few seconds, waiting for more. Surely that wasn't the entire explanation was it?

A frustrated breath flew out when it was clear there was no more to be said. Sakura closed her eyes and composed herself. Standing straighter, she tilted his head to look at her so she could check his jaw. This was done in silence.

The added tension was certainly not welcomed. It was already hard enough being in the same room as him. Uchiha Sasuke: former ninja of the leaf; a former classmate, love, teammate and friend. But over the years after the war, she began to hate him, to loathe him. Began to wish he were dead so the soul of who he once was would find peace and most of all, so Naruto would be safe. Not four days ago she stood in that clearing after the battle wanting to kill him herself, and yet, there he was, right in front of her.

What was she _supposed_ to feel?

Her hands moved away from his jaw. He didn't look at her. She didn't look at him.

"Everything's fine."

Sakura turned around and headed for the door, opening it and exiting the room; she didn't expect to hear his voice stopping her in the doorway.

"I asked him not to tell you."

Sakura froze. She took a few seconds to gather herself. Afterwards, she looked over her shoulder to meet the dull onyx.

"He still had no right to take your side over us. Not after all we've been through because of you."

Her voice grew stronger as she spoke.

"Hn. He said the same."

Sakura started and turned around fully, eyes curious to what the Uchiha was saying.

"My team."

It was all he said. As though she was supposed to know what that meant.

Sakura cocked her head.

He acknowledged the silent question.

"Tobi has spies everywhere," Sasuke said. He gestured with his head at the room and to the door.

"Even here. My team would have been in danger if someone was eavesdropping when Naruto briefed you on our plan. Thus, he stayed silent."

Sasuke scoffed. "The idiot always did try to save everyone. Even complete strangers."

Sakura didn't take kindly to the insult.

"That's a great deal of concern from you for a team that you abandoned once before Sasuke."

Sakura shifted her weight onto her right leg and folded her arms.

"You event tried to kill that Karin girl when we found you in Iron Country."

Scrunching up his eyebrows Sasuke pressed his lips in a thin line. He exhaled deeply through his nose.

"I repay my debts…."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, but it wasn't needed since he continued.

"They returned to me and followed me regardless of the past. In return, I decided not to put them in harm's way for the sake of my plan. It had nothing to do with concern. Only honor."

At that he looked out the window, a silent gesture that told Sakura nothing more would be said on the matter.

She stood there processing the information for a while, still confused as to how she felt about the whole thing. Sasuke; whether or not she considered him an enemy, or friend, or neutral; Naruto withholding meeting with the Uchiha. She couldn't sort out the emotions. But she did know one thing.

"Thank you."

At his blank stare, the corner of her lips turned up a touch.

"Thank you for telling me why he kept it from us… even though I didn't ask you."

She heard his scoff.

"Make no mistake about it Sakura. It's as I said. I repay my debts. He kept his mouth shut as per my request. So I am merely holding up my end by relieving him responsibility."

Sakura didn't know why. She didn't understand it. She didn't even know whether she would protest his execution in Konoha or if she would lobby for it. But for some reason, his response just made her smile.

"I understand…. But I thank you anyway."

Another scoff.

Sakura, smile on face, gave a silent nod to Hinata, before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Sasuke scowled seeing the reflection of the smirking Hyuuga in the window.

"What?"

A grin pulled on Hinata's face.

His head snapped to her direction.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," she said as her grin turned toothy.

Sasuke's scowl deepened.

The door cracked open.

Neji stood in the doorway.

"Kazekage sama is here with a message for us."

* * *

Neji, Hinata and Sasuke entered the room and time seemed to still. The air grew heavy and everyone's senses became hyperactive. Emotionless onyx eyes met the equally impassive gaze of the Kazekage.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino gulped. Kiba wiped the sweat off his brow. Hinata's eyes darted between the two figures.

Suddenly, Gaara's eyes closed.

"Care for a rematch sometime?"

His eyes opened and he looked on passively, but the occupants in the room could swear there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

If that wasn't enough of a shock, then it certainly was when Sasuke smirked.

"I won't mind trying the Kazekage."

A mini smirk ghosted Gaara's lips before he turned to Naruto.

Unfortunately Naruto was staring wide eyed, mouth gaping trying to say something like a fish out of water.

"Bu-… wait….. you?..."

Raising a pointed finger at Sasuke, Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "You made a joke?"

The smirk was quickly replaced with a scowl on Sasuke's face.

"You _want_ me to kill you this time usuratonkachi?"

"You couldn't even if you tried Teme!"

A distinct whizzing sound filled the room. Naruto and Sasuke both caught a kunai that would have grazed their cheeks. Such an amateur intimidation tactic would no longer work on them. But when the sizzling hit their ears, both sets of eyes widened.

"Kai."

And with that simple command, the exploding notes on the kunai deactivated. Naruto's chest heaved heavily as he took deep breaths, heart pounding. Sasuke fared a little better, but everyone still noticed the slightly larger than usual rise and falls of his shoulders.

"Shut up," Sakura said monotonously.

Naruto and Sasuke did not even try to protest.

The pink haired woman's gaze shifted to Gaara and she nodded.

"As you were about to say Kazekage sama?"

There was a raised eyebrow from sand village's leader as he noted the use of his full title. There was also the furtive glances from Ino to Sakura as the blonde leant away subconsciously despite sharing a one-seater. Interesting.

But there was business on hand.

"Hokage sama has sent a message for you," said Gaara, turning to look at Naruto.

The fidgeting in the room stopped.

"What did she say?" asked Naruto.

Gaara folded his arms.

"After reading your report she decided it's time we were the ones to make the first move. You will lead a joint op tomorrow night between your group and Suna forces to assassinate Tobi."

Gaara noted the shock on the faces of the Konoha contingent.

"It's unusual for Tsunade-sama to assign a departure time that late for an urgent mission like this. Why not tonight?" asked Kakashi.

"Aa. She originally suggested that. But I relayed to her through Yamanaka-san, it is quite late. The dessert heat saps your strength during the day and it's a two day trek unless going maximum speed according to the information Sasuke has given. It would be in the best interest to reach in peak physical condition, if they are even still in that hideout that is. Thus I suggested you leave at dusk tomorrow and maximize the night's temperature to travel."

There was a subtle nod from the copy ninja.

Naruto spoke up once more.

"How many men are you sending with us?"

"Thirty hunter nin, seven jounin, and Kankuro."

Naruto nodded in recognition.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my duties."

The Kazekage gave a nod to Kakashi and an inquisitive glance at Sakura, to which she replied with a glare, before he chuckled and left through the front door. His entourage of hunter nin accompanying him.

Naruto turned to face everyone.

"I'll meet with Gaara in the morning and see who he's given us. Then I'll decide on squads."

No one replied because it was a statement, not a question.

"Ino?"

Said blonde met Naruto's gaze.

"Hai?"

"Did you use your transmission jutsu all the way to Konoha?"

Ino managed to stop herself from stiffening and kept her voice calm.

"Hai."

"You shouldn't have done that," Naruto said calmly.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," she replied just as nonchalant.

Naruto scoffed.

"I'm sure based on that speck of dried blood from your nose that it wasn't."

This time Ino did stiffen.

Sakura's head spun around inches away from Ino's.

With a firm, albeit gentle, hand, Sakura tilted her friend's head and there was indeed dried blood.

"Tch. Idiot."

Ino yanked her face away.

"Don't treat me as though I'm porcelain! I'm a Kunoichi of the leaf."

A breath of air escaped Naruto's lips in a heavy sigh as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ino, you've been pushing yourself too hard this week."

He looked up and was met with a glare, but it didn't stop him.

"Maybe you should stay back in the vi-"

"I do _not_! Need to be protected! My leg is healed and I'm physically capable of fighting. We're already down Kiba and Shikamaru!"

She stood defiantly, nails digging into the palms of her clenched fists.

"I'm. _Going._"

Both pairs of cerulean blue eyes held their unwavering gaze, locking in a battle between the two most stubborn blondes in Konoha. It was interesting to see who would back down first.

"As much as I agree that she has been over exerting herself. We can't dismiss the fact as a medic combat nin, we may not be afforded the luxury of leaving her behind."

Ino flashed Neji a thankful look.

Naruto sighed in resignation.

"Alright."

He turned to Sasuke.

"We'll need you to navigate."

The temperature in the room changed.

Glares were cast and scoffs heard. Neji beat everyone to the punch.

"Naruto. Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement."

Even Kakashi had wanted to say it. So they were quite shocked at Naruto's reply.

"You misunderstand Neji. It has nothing to do with my feelings."

But Neji wasn't convinced and waited for more. He wasn't disappointed.

"I'm aware he can disappear in the commotion after the fight. But based on what he's told us about the lay out we'll just get lost in the underground level. Also, with the strength of these temporary Jinchuuriki, we just can't afford to leave him in the village."

Naruto sat on the dining table wearily, a hand massaging the back of his neck.

"We're going to need his strength."

His eyes closed, the skin around them wrinkling in deep thought. The others couldn't help but notice that he seemed so different to the twelve year old loud mouthed prankster they once knew. When did that jaw harden? When did those worry lines crease by his eyes? When did those same eyes lose the boyish innocence and gain that sharpness? When was it exactly, that Naruto had grown up?

They could not answer.

"Get some rest. I'll come here after my meeting with Gaara in the morning to discuss our preparations."

They cast uncertain glances at each other, wondering If they should leave their stressed friend to his own devices. Eventually though, they started getting up, before slowly making their way down the corridor. Neji lingered a while to look at Sasuke, and the Uchiha met his gaze. The Hyuuga's stare wasn't malevolent Sasuke decided, mostly curious. But as to what was the question, Sasuke didn't know. Before long though, Neji walked down the corridor as well, leaving only the members of team seven in the room.

The ticking of the clock as the seconds ran past were blaring against the silence. Kakashi stood in his usual pose against the wall, Naruto on the dining table, Sakura in the one seater, and Sasuke leaning back against the kitchen island. The wind kicked up through the open window, blowing the curtains. No sounds were heard outside. After all, this block had been cordoned off as the temporary prison of an infamous S class missing nin.

"I don't suppose you'll come quietly after the fight."

Naruto eyes opened slowly to see Sasuke's reaction.

"I'm not suicidal..."

"Anymore."

Sasuke ignored the quip.

"I have no desire to willingly walk to my own execution."

Naruto shifted.

"If the battle goes well they may be lenient. At least you won't be on the run from all five great nations anymore."

Sasuke became silent. Sakura watched with a masked face of indifference resting on her palm, propped up by her elbow on the armrest.

"There would be no point. I don't acknowledge that village's authority."

The usually emotionless eyes flashed with anger from deep within Sasuke's soul that looked all too familiar the other three.

"So you _do_ still bare that grudge."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. He took a few slow breaths to compose himself before speaking.

"I'll never forgive the village… but…."

He closed his eyes and folded his hands, ironically copying the copy ninja's pose.

"I decided to target elsewhere in my quest for revenge."

"In honor of Itachi?"

Sasuke held back a bristle but the spike of his chakra as the name left Kakashi's lips was enough. Sakura figured the other Konoha nin were another flare away from diving back into the den ready for battle.

It was clear that Sasuke was finished speaking but Sakura expected it. He wouldn't open up to them. Not back then, and most certainly not now.

She heard him walking away more than saw as heavy footfalls not normally associated with the stealthy Uchiha echoed against the wood.

"You know if you try to run I'll fight you."

Sasuke stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"If you force me into that position, you would have broken your promise."

Sakura tried to hide her interest at that. She noticed Kakashi tried to do the same casting a 'bored' eye.

"Hn."

It was all Sasuke said before he walked out of the room, down the corridor to what he had been using as a room.

"What promise?"

Naruto sighed before giving Kakashi a tired glance.

"This was to be our last fight. This is just …. An intermission if you will."

Naruto didn't miss the cocked pink eyebrow from his peripheral but ignored it.

"He promised that the day we finish our fight, it will be at a time where there is nothing else holding us back. No bounties. No Akatsuki after us. Just an end."

Naruto stopped short of saying anything else, and once again, all that was heard was the clock.

After a few minutes, the shuffling of pants was heard.

"Well then, I'm off to read my- I mean sleep…"

Kakashi didn't even wait to leave the room before pulling out the worn green book. He too disappeared down the hall.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked up. He certainly wasn't expecting her to speak, much less speak first.

He saw her brow furrow and lips purse. He heard the air rush out of her nose. She stared at nothing in particular.

"We need to talk."

He leant forward, both hands at his side gripping the edge of the table.

"I was hoping we would."

He held face when he saw her head snap and subsequent glare. He assumed she realised his statement was sincere when she let out another breath and seemed to deflate.

"Ok. But not out here."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sakura was already moving. He got up and followed.

At least in his room he could use a sound cancelling jutsu.

* * *

He sat on the bed patiently. Not once in the last twenty minutes did he so much as ask a question. But it was easy to guess what she wanted to talk about, wasn't it.

Sakura had her arms crossed, staring at him from her position against the wall; her gaze never wavering from his.

"I'm angry at you."

Nodding, Naruto opened his mouth.

She raised a hand to stop him.

His brow knitted together but he relented.

Sakura's chest rose as she inhaled deeply before exhaling loudly through her mouth.

Her face relaxed a little.

"I'm so angry at you."

"Sakura-chan I-."

"But I shouldn't be."

"Just wante-…. Eh?"

Now, Naruto's face scrunched.

"I'm sorry too….. for earlier…"

Naruto's face visibly relaxed; the mattress groaned as he shifted.

"Why are you sorry? You were right. I'm not the only one who suffered because of him. It wasn't my right to keep it from you."

She shook her head lightly, approaching the bed.

It groaned again as she sat next to him, a smooth hand dragging her bangs behind her ears.

"He told me why you did it. I'd expect nothing else from you to be honest."

Sakura stared ahead into nothingness missing the mild shock on Naruto's face.

"He told you willingly?"

Sakura near snorted and a semi smirk appeared.

"Weird right?"

"Very."

They shared a dark chuckle before dropping silent.

"How do you feel about all of this?"

Sakura turned her head, but his gaze was to her feet on the ground.

"I don't know."

It was her honest answer. Naruto nodded absentmindedly.

"I'm just not sure how I _should_ feel really."

Her hands went to her hair again but roughly pulled it back this time and held it behind her head.

"I just don't know you know? Four days ago I wanted to kill him. I truly wished death upon him. Ever since I gave up on him coming back to Konoha all those years ago I've thought him as the enemy; as the man who murdered my former teammate in his younger self."

Sakura shook her head with that far away look in her eye.

"But. We spent so long trying to get him back. Naruto!"

She turned suddenly and the bed sank further. Her eyes looked worriedly into Naruto's.

"He's right here Naruto. Right here. In the building. In that very room. Our teammate. Our brother. What do we do?"

Naruto's hand met her shoulder and squeezed. It did the job as a soft sigh came from the pink haired girl, easing the tension enough for her to continue.

"Do we continue hating him? Treating him as the enemy? Do we dare to believe that this time around we can save him? He's here of his own free will. He…. He told me why you didn't tell Sensei and I and played it off as a debt and his honor….. but that sounds so much like his younger self with that roundabout way of showing he cared without admitting it."

Both of Naruto's hands were on Sakura's shoulders squeezing while his thumb caressed her skin in small circles causing her eyes to shut once more.

"I just don't know what to think. But at the very least…. I know I don't trust him."

It was silent as she enjoyed Naruto's ministrations upon her shoulders. She cracked open her eyes slightly, tiredly, to look at him.

"What about you? Do you trust him?"

His hands stopped. Sakura noted that although his eyes were looking at her lips, he wasn't really seeing them. He wasn't seeing her.

"It's weird between us," he said. It looked to Sakura as though there was a scene playing in front of Naruto. One that only he could see.

"There's a connection that neither of us can deny even if we wanted to."

Sakura put a hand on his, feeling his rough skin under her soft palms.

His face lifted to hers, now semi aware she was there, that he was talking to her.

"It's a sort of respect. Honor if you will. It's the same reason that all these years after the war he's never fought anyone from Konoha unless they attacked him first."

Naruto chewed his lip; something Sakura was sure was a result of being around her too much.

"Even then he just incapacitates them and leaves, never killing. He made that vow ten years ago in Iron Country that I would be the first one from Konoha he killed, and to this day he's held true to that."

His head lifted eyes boring into hers. He was _seeing_ her now.

"That's why I _know_ Sakura-chan. It's not that I trust him. I just _know._ If we kill Tobi, we don't have anything to fear right away from Sasuke. This bond we have, whether he admits it's a bond or not; respect or honor or whatever he wants to call it; he won't do it right away. He'll give me fair warning and leave us. I just know that."

Sakura gave a drawled nod. She would never be able to understand the bond between the two of them, but she trusted Naruto's judgement. But, there was still something bothering her.

"You still love him don't you?"

Naruto didn't tense when she asked, but his eyes looked downwards.

"You still consider him the brother you want to save."

Releasing his hand, Sakura lightly palmed his face. Sighing, Naruto pressed into it and relaxed.

"Aa. He'll always be my brother. Whether he accepts it or not."

Sakura pulled his head slowly onto her shoulder before wrapping her arms around him.

"But if it comes down to it?"

She bit her lip much like Naruto had done a few moments ago.

She felt relieved when his head nodded against her shoulder.

"I'll _stop_ him."

She knew he couldn't say the word, but she was okay with that. She understood it was hard for him to say out loud that one day, based on the paths they were currently standing on, Naruto may have to kill Sasuke. She refused to believe though, that it could happen the other way around. Her eyes closed tighter and her hands on Naruto's shoulders gripped harder.

"Sakura-chan?"

She leaned back to see his questioning face.

"What 's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sakura tilted her head.

Once again a soft hand made its way to his cheek. She noticed Naruto's slightly confused face when she started closing her eyes, but he didn't hesitate to reciprocate her lips' actions against his when they met.

**[Evey Reborn]**

Staring into the darkness behind her eyelids, Sakura felt she was transported to another place.

She opened her mouth to lightly, slowly, caress his warm tongue with her own.

Shivers ran up her entire body giving her goose bumps. She felt his hand in her hair; she felt his hair in her hand. Placing a leg on one side of him as he shimmied up the bed, then the other on the opposite side, she straddled him.

"Sakura-chan."

A heat rose in her hearing Naruto moan her name. She pulled back, her eyes glassy and half lidded; reflecting that this heat was no mere spark, but a roaring fire that had built over time.

"Naruto," she whispered huskily.

Naruto's eyes flashed red and she swore he growled.

She rubbed her nose against his, soft panting breaths brushing her lips.

She moved on to rub her cheek against his whiskers, earning a purr of contentment and lust.

Finally, she stopped with her mouth inches from his ear.

"Make love to me."

It was but a breath impersonating a whisper but she knew he heard her from his trembling.

"Sakura-chan."

His voice was deep and guttural. She knew whose influence that was. She leaned back, meeting his eyes. There was the same longing in his as she felt in her heart. The same fire.

She closed her eyes, soft lips pressing against his chapped in another kiss.

"We may die on this mission."

Sakura gently pulled on his spiky hair to keep his head from pulling away, murmuring against his lips amidst kisses.

"Now that I finally have you, I don't want to have any regrets."

Her kisses became firmer, and she relished the feeling when he matched her intensity.

She bit his bottom lip, tugging it lightly. Their breathing became heavy, and haggard. She didn't look at him this time, but her voice said it all. In a throaty whisper of determination, power, hope, love, lust, longing and everything that Sakura was, she told him again.

"Make love to me, Naruto."

No sooner had she felt his hand on her back was it replaced by the mattress; his chest pressing down on her breasts, his hips fitting in between her legs.

Sakura let out a gasp mixed with a moan as he pressed into her further. She could feel how much he wanted this too and his kisses got hungrier.

She fisted his hair, savoring his tongue, almost tasting his scent. It was musky. Earthy. _Manly_.

She didn't know how, but despite her closed eyes she could see everything. How he looked at her. How he caressed her. She saw him kissing her neck and collarbone. She wasn't aware when her top was discarded, nor her shorts.

Her blood was pumping in her ears and her heart, thudding in her chest. Her hands roamed on his now bare chest, eliciting a groan of anxiety from her lover and accentuated when he nibbled her lip just enough to drive her to the edge of her sanity before releasing and pulling her back down.

The teasing was too much, her mind was in overdrive. The string was pulled on his pants, and she cracked her eyes open to see his reaction.

Her hand slid in, a load moan coming from above her.

She looked hungrily, waiting for him to open his eyes.

He did, and she felt a wave of adrenaline shoot throughout her body at his gaze. Hungry and wanting.

"Sakura…"

Another wave shot through her. Her palms grew clammy as it moved against Naruto's skin, wrapped around him in his pants.

A growl escaped his mouth, loud and fierce.

It was only when she felt his hand slip beneath her underwear and disappear did her eyes close again and she resorted to using her mind's eye as before. She saw it all in timeskips as she felt she was hallucinating, much like the night of their confession.

His hand moved slow and steady in her undergarments. She saw herself moan and face contorting.

Then their movements were fast, and both their faces scrunched up. Silent screams of each other's names riding them out.

She saw she was naked now, and so was he. She knew what he looked like, despite only cracked eyes and her sense of touch, taste and sound.

She saw, and felt the light sheen of sweat on them as their bodies molded.

She felt intense electricity bolt up her body as he started entering her.

She felt her senses hit overdrive as he slid against her, hips rocking back and forth to make her whole with each thrust.

It got blurrier and blurrier as it went on. Her other senses, not associated with the immense pleasure riding her body, numbed. She couldn't feel his hand on her head, using it as leverage for his sliding up and down. But she knew his hand was on her chest, caressing and pinching a pink knob.

She didn't feel her legs wrapping around him, but she felt his skin moving against her inner thighs.

Eyes still shut tight, all the feelings jumbled into one pulsing spot in her mind. He entered. His breaths were haggard. Hers were too. There was a light sheen of sweat, slick bodies gliding rhythmically against one another. Their skins burned. Her breathing was even harder. He started to grunt. He moaned her name. She moaned his. Her nails sunk into his skin. His teeth sunk into her neck. He moved quicker to match his breaths. She whimpered. He growled. He moved faster. She writhed to match. She couldn't take it. Her mind's eye faded. A final scream of each other's names was the last she remembered, before hot white engulfed her vision, then black.

* * *

**AN:** Don't have anything to say today :) Just thank you for all those who read this story.


End file.
